Me, Him and Her
by katsdaydreams
Summary: Sakura's mother is leaving for work, and forces Sakura to live with her carefree Father, One little problem. Sakura hates her new step-mother and her two new step-brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. So what will happen when she begins to fall for one of them? Rated M for mature themes, drugs, cursing and sexual content.
1. Saying Goodbye

"But, Mom!" The teen wined. " I don't want to live with Dad and insane new wife!" Sakura begged the middle aged woman with vigor.

"Well, you can't very well live alone, now can you?" Her mother sighed lazily in her comfortable plushy office chair.  
The pink haired girl could tell the pressure was wearing on her. Her once bright eyes dimmed with tired bags of gray-ish skin, Her beautiful silky skin gave away to wrinkles and her lips cracked from the constant nibbling on the dry skin. To say she was stressed would be an understatement.

"Why can't I go with you, Ma?" Her mother noted that she only called her that when she really wanted something. The teen leaned against the desk in front of her with pleading eyes.  
"You just can't move to Africa with me, Sweetie. It's asking far too much of you." The elder rubbed her child's arm , soothing away her bristled attitude, like only a mother could.  
"No, It's not!" The pinkette shrugged off the gentle hand. "Asking me to stay with that witch is too much!" She scowled at her mother with a defined glare.

"Don't call her that! And may I remind you, you're not all that nice to her either." The middle aged woman's eyes glowed with glints of amusement, recalling the events at her ex-husbands 34th birthday party. She'd be flat out lying if she said she wasn't the slightest amused when Sakura poured wine down the front of the woman's white sundress.  
"She started it..." The young girl jutted out her plump bottom lip in a cute pout.

"No, she didn't. Baka!" The aged woman laughed hardily at her daughter's immature behavior that only add to her charm.

"Oh, So Saying I need 'professional help' is not starting it?" Sakura stated sarcastically plopping herself on her mothers desk, Staring at the various family photos. 'Void of my father though, of course.' Her inter self spoke sadly.  
Smiling her mother stood and with grace only a mother could carry, tucked a stray lock of pink behind her delicate ear. In a comforting kind of way.

"I'm Sorry, sweetie." She was calling her that a lot recently. Sakura could really believe that she meant what ever she said after that word. "But He's picking you up on Monday, after I leave."

Now feeling rather dejected the teen looked at her feet, but mental cursed her mothers job for sending her so far way from the depressive pinkette.

"I'm going to miss you." Sakura's real emotion finally overflowed as her lip began to tremble, holding back the tears. She never imagined her mother would agree to nurse in a children's hospital in a third world country such as Africa, But that's what her mother was going to do and there was no way of stopping her once she made up her mind. The rose knew that she inherited that trait, the stubbornness I mean. So she knew full and well, that she would never change her mothers mind.

"Aw! How sad." Her mother gave her a fake and stale sniffle. "Now go get packed." The middle aged lady spoke sarcastically, rubbing the bridge of her nose. The mother was out of options, she wanted the best for her daughter, but now her decisions were shaky as ever. It was hard for her to part from her little rose too. She didn't trust her ex-husband to take care of the clearly rebellious teen.

The women's resolve wasn't helped when she saw the hurt look playing on her water obs. Before she could say a thing Sakura ran out the door with a tear trail following her.

She couldn't believe it! how could her mother treat her like that , when she was one of the only people she had left! Sighing, Sakura stomped into her bedroom across the small hallway and slammed the door behind her. In a frenzy of self pity she grabbed her phone and dialed the number of the only person she wanted to talk too and plopped on her bed.  
"Ino?" The girl whispered into the phone.  
"Hey, forehead! Waz UP?!" The Blonde happily squealed over the vintage looking phone still connected to the wire of Sakura's house phone modeled off of an 1800's version. "I'm moving." The pink headed girl dead planed, pulling her pillow into a death grip, staring at her white cracking ceiling, using everything in her to sound strong. "Your lying." Ino gasped across her speaker in a breath taking kind of way.  
"Remember how my mother decide that she was gonna go to Africa?" Sakura paused waiting for no real answer before continuing. "Well, she decided last minute that I couldn't stay by my self."

"Where?!" She yelled nervous all of a sudden.

Frowning Sakura whispered. "To Dad's."

"But you hate the bitch he's living with!"

"Yea, I know, but mom refuses to let me go with her and staying with you is out of the question. She hates you."

"What are you gonna do?" Her friend sounded frightened and worried, only causing Sakura's emotions to soar.

"Nothing I guess, You wanna come over and help me pack up?" Sakura played with the fringe of her pillow, hoping, praying that her faithful best friend would say yes.

"Hella yea! Just give me some time to think up a lie to tell my mother. Remember to keep the window un locked!"

"KK, Love you." The pinkette's voice broke softly.

"Love ya." Then the line went dead.

Sakura fell back into her bed connecting the dots on her ceiling's texture to create mental pictures as her mind wondered from thought to thought, pushing away unwanted tears. Till she laughed, consumed with memories. She saw 12 year old Ino and her causing trouble and raising hell. As long as she could remember her blonde friend and her where inventing new ways to do the same old crazy, stupid things. She could still hear her mother screaming, instructing for her never to speak to the girl again. She smirked at the thoughts. 'Well that didn't last long.' She muttered to her self. As far as Sakura was conserved her mothers words were empty ones, cause no one was going to keep them apart. No force of nature was strong enough to break their bond.

Sakura had already pulled her self from her bed and began to layout clothing, when she heard a knock on the window. Whipping her head over to the large glass window, she saw a shinning bright girl on her fire escape on the side of her apartment building. Her blues glowing in the moon light and blonde hair tied in a side braid with her bangs shading one eye.  
Sakura watched as the cheeky blonde made stupid faces through the clear wall. Sakura pranced over to the window before swinging it open.

"Hey Ino, Pig."

"Hey, Billboard brow."

The two friends shared a sad smile.

"So are you really leaving me?" The blonde snuggled into her shoulder.

"Unwillingly." Sakura gave her a short laugh, that sounded more like a huff of air.

"I'll tell you what," Ino pulled away and looked at the beautiful rose. "I'll pack some insanely cute close to go with you, at your new school. You never know what cute guys mite be larking around!" The bubbly yellow haired girl skipped her way to the bed weeding through all the shirts and pants to choose from.  
Sakura followed close behind, before holding up her favorite Nirvana tee with a questioning look.

"It's a little faded, but I has a charm about it. I kinda just reminds me of you." Ino smirked before putting a pare of black lacy underwear in the large suitcase that Sakura laid out a few minutes before.

"What about this?" The pinkette held up a ripped and worn army canvas green jacket.

"Definitely!" She beamed in response. "Turn on some music so your mom can't hear us talking." Ino mumbled looking at Sakura's combated boots with the utter most hatred playing her cute face.

Walking over to the stereo, Sakura popped in Toxicity (Album by system of a down) Turning it up she looked back at Ino. "Okay?"

"Great"

Returning to the pile Ino folded up some more cute things in her bag, packing them always neatly.  
"Doesn't that bitch have a kid?" The blonde asked behind a pair of socks.

"Yea, two boys out of school." Sakura sighed not wanting to think of her Step-mother.

"Are they hot?"

The question was such an Ino kind of question that she couldn't help but to make the rose laugh.

"I Don't know yet. Haven't meet them."

Ino gave her a surprised, overly shocked look.

"What?!" Sakura asked annoyed as ever.

"There your Step-brothers and you haven't even meet them yet?!" She looked through her disbelief. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just have zero interest in meeting the spawn of the demon." The pinkette shrugged. "I'll send you a picture of them when I get there."

"You better, forehead!" The airheaded girl gave her a toothy smile. "So When are you officially leaving?"

Sakura sighed shifting through a box of shirts, she recalled her mother telling her that wasn't going to bring a lot because she wasn't sure quite sure how much room they had at her fathers. She found it slowly getting harder to actually get rid of things.  
"Monday, That's when their picking me up."

Once everything was packed up the girls sat on the bed enjoying their music. When an idea popped into Sakura's pretty pink head. "Ino," The blonde looked up from the computer that she was messing with to see a very excited Sakura.

"What?" She knew her friend was planning something by the evil glint in her grassy orbs.

"What do you say about scaring the total shit out of my dad and new wife?" looking at the rose, Ino sat there confused.  
"I was thinking of cutting my hair, dying the tips black, and perusing my lip, how about it?" Sakura grew close to Ino anxious of an answer.  
"What about your mother? She'll kill you, then blame it on me.." Ino Sat aside the computer giving the rose a terrified look.

"She leaves early tomorrow, remember. A day away from Monday." Sakura spoke sounding rather impressed with her self, for thinking up something so clever.

"But you love your long hair." The blonde wined.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura got up and strolled over the bathroom with her friend watching her curiously and nervously. Ino's face turned to horror as the roses grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Sakura.." Ino whispered calmly, approaching her friend carefully. "Don't-

Snip.

Sakura cut a large strand of her waist length, light red hair down to her chin in a choppy looking mess.

"You didn't."

"Seeing is believing." Sakura replied dumbly. " I want you to do the rest." The rose stared with determined eyes, handing the scissors to the blonde.

The girl handled them softy in her pale small hands. "This is crazy, correction. YOU'RE crazy." Ino always wanted to become a hair styles and the pinkette knew that full and well.

'why not let her have some fun?' She thought with a scoff.

"Fine, but don't get mad if it's all fucked up."

"That's the point." Sakura smiled pulling a chair her way and sitting on it in front of the full length mirror that took her forever to putt in only two weeks ago.

"You sure about this?" The blued eyed, blonde asked one last time.

"Very." Was the only word she received before diving in cutting more hair, as they fell like feather to the awaiting torn up wood floor.

Once done Ino stepped back and looked at Sakura.

"If She though you were gothic before, she sure as hell will now." She laughed referring to Sakura's step-mother.

She studied Sakura with her now jagged hair that was choppy and uneven every which way, her eyeliner smuggled black around her increasable bright green eyes that shined and her worn ripped tee with ripped skinny jeans.

"What about the black tips?" Ino asked teasing her hair.

"I'll do it tomorrow, when mom's gone I'll go buy some hair dye."  
"lip piercing?" Ino cringed at the thought of her having to pierce her friends pump beautiful pink lips.

"I'll do that after you leave, I know your kinda weak to blood..." Sakura laughed at the queasy look the goofy blonde gave her.  
"Thanks.." She whispered weakly.

-Sakura's Point of View-

After Ino left I carried my larges bag down the narrow stair case, making my way to our tiny living room and placing it on the couch.

Everything about my mother and I's apartment was small, the kitchen was like a hallway with a mini-fridge and my bedroom was like a closet, barely big enough for my bed. Then my mother's office witch is her room but refuses to sleep in there and prefers the couch. But what do you expect when your husband divorces your mother and leaves you with nothing? My father was always the carefree type, never wanting to stay in the same place to long. I got that he wanted his freedom because I'm the same way, in that I enjoy my independence and alone time. Although I did not receive the trait that forces me to be an absolute asshole, that he's been for the last few years. With that said I don't hate my father, I just think he should of tried harder, or even pretended to try harder on his marriage. That's all, not pissed off.. totally.  
Sighing I walked up stairs and studied my self in the mirror, playing with the now spiky locks that fell around my face. I found my self feeling so happy that my mother was already asleep and though I was asleep.

"I think she would kill me."

I could almost invasion her screaming asking if I was lesbian. God, I swear that ever time she catches Ino and I together she asks that.

I stared blankly at the large glossy green doe eyes that where surrounded by thick black smudged black eyeliner and eye shadow, with pale skin and bubble gum, plump small lips. Plus, now short light red..hair. I closed my eyes, breathing deep, feeling suffocated by the clamping in my heart. I can't believe I cut all my hair off. MY HAIR. My one beauty. I never though that I'd ever cut it.  
"I was going to start a brand new life and I don't even look like my self anymore, on top of things she's going to be there the whole time to laugh when I fall..." I curled my lip and scrunched my nose, with a growl crawling his way up my throat, all with a deep snarl.

"I Hate Her."

I retracted my memories back to the day I first met her.

-flash black-

Ino and I just got done tagging an broken down building not to far away from the party that was being held at my father's house in kohona for his after wedding party. Her and I where running late so we didn't have enough time to clean our hands off from the bright colored and beautiful blues and greens. I love art and found my self always hanging with Ino and grafting some random building, making it ours. Our own building.

So when Ino and our guy friends dropped me off, I cursed my self for not cleaning my hands, but was thankful that I was able to remember to dress in a tight red dress with my beat up combat boots. At least I didn't look too bad, in fact I though I looked rather nice. Oh! But not Mikoto! Oh, no.. She took one glance at my hands and scoffed with the most beautiful face I'd ever see. "You're filthy." She spoke with sugar sweetness. "What young lady comes to a formal party such as your Father's wedding party, with paint on your hand and combat boots barely holding together. I can't believe I'm marring into a family with a daughter such as you." She gave me a soft smile, but her eyes narrowed with distain. I wanted to punch her at lest, at most cut her up and but it in my Father meatloaf that he always raved about. I can still feel the anger raising up inside of me. I was so shocked at the time, I just stood there quietly, looking from my mother's equally shocked face to my father's non-caring one.

What could I say? My Mother and Father were right there with five or six other bystanders, most likely from my fathers side of the family. She had embarrassed me enough without me saying something rude and causing a scene, so I just left. Without a word to anyone and my hands shaking with the most intense anger since I beat up that guy that screwed over Ino in 8th grade.

-End of Flash Back-

"God, I need a cig." I pulled my self from the painful memories to find that glorified little red toxin filled box. I clawed through my dresser to find my hiding place where I had them, Before slipping threw the window onto the fire escape and claiming on to the roof. I sat on the edge enjoying the air, and stars that shine above me, illuminating the clouds. I breathed loving the feeling of the wind clawing at my face, with each whip of wind leaving only a sting to remain.

Looking down at the sidewalk, thinking how easy it would be to just stop.

You know how you get that feeling that something big is happing or changing and you just don't have a choice in the matter? Or like the older you get the less control you have over your life? Well, right now, on this god awful roof, that's how I feel. And no amount of cigarettes, revenge on a innocent Step-moms, or cutting of my hair can make me feel any better. I just want everything to slow down.

I pulled out my zippo and lit the cig with care, before taking a long and comfortable drag, letting the smoke burn the inners of my throat.

I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was reverting back to my 8th grade year... You know, how everything just happens all at once. Then your all stressed out and freaked out about how your suppose to be. Like the whole world just turned against you and there's no where to just relax and take a breather. All of a sudden you have a job, guys are now in the equation and your having these things that are popping up out of no where! Like Zits! and Periods! On top of all that school just got harder, harder then it already was! And your dad left with a women you don't even know the name of.

Then Poof!

Your life magically turns to shit.

And I'm reminded of my 14 teen year old self, in the night sky with the moon glowing shyly in a side-ways smile. I took another long drag relieving the stresses of the day.

"I left with out even meeting her kids, I just now thought about that."

I breathed in the black smoke once more faster this time, feeling the small buzz kicking in making me feel slightly light headed, but in a weightless nice like of way.

I know what your thinking. That smoking is terrible for you. Well, I've had enough people tell me that. Enough people to make me completely annoyed with anyone brave enough to say it to my face. Plus it's too late to quit I've smokes since I was 13, when my parents first started fighting.

I recalled my Father telling me over a dinner we had two years ago, saying that Mikoto though I needed counseling because the divorce was 'wearing' on me. I also remember me wanting to know who is this person that my father fell so deeply in love with instead of my mother?

Apart of me hates her because she stole my dad from me, the other part of me is too prideful to admit it. Although It really doesn't help that she acts like a bitch 90% of the time and controls the hell out of my father.

It took in one last breath of air and smoke before flicking the bud down to the waiting sidewalk before making my way back to the my bed room.

Turning up the music, I shed my clothes singing along with We Were Promised Jetpack's "Quiet Little Voices." I laid on my pillow covered bed at was basically a mattress on the floor, and looked down at the spathic scars that webbed my milky thighs. The pinkness in hideous contract with the rest of my skin. I needed pain.. To keep me grounded. I just did.

I traced the lines with my fingers, before realizing that I was going to pierce my lip. I understood that it was dangerous to do it my self and kind of painful, but I didn't really care. I wanted it to be painful. I want it to be dangerous. But that's what sucks about me. That it just don't sound that bad to me, In fact my scars don't scare me the way they do Ino or my Mother. I rather like and have come a custom to their ugliness.

I stand grapping a piercing earing and my zippo lighter, placing them on the side of the sink, before tip-toeing out of my room and snatched a ice cold bud-light from the mini-fridge. Walking past my mother on the couch, I gazed at her pale yellow hair and her long eye lashes that almost touched her high check bones. I leaned down an swept a stray lock from her forehead revealing her diamond shaped birthmark. (That I always called a beauty mark) She was always so beautiful..

I glanced at her once more before scarpering back to my miniature bedroom and escaped back into my bathroom. Once I closed and locked the door (for no other reason but out of habit) and began to chill my lip with the cold can, placing it to the middle of the skin. After I felt it go numb, I pulled out a sharpie that I always kept in my bra, hooked to the straps and drew a dot in the center of the skin right below the pink of my lip.

I looked in the mirror, It was very odd seeing your self become something else. I was scared. I am scared...and weak.

I gulped down all of the beer and didn't waist anytime in flicking my zippo and putting the perishing earing through the flame. I had a little time before the beer took any effect, but only a little. I was a light weight by nature so one beer gets me drunk if I drink it fast enough, like shotgun it or something of that kind. So very quickly I japed the earing through the skin feeling several pops from the layers of skin before putting the back on the earing. I let the pain sink in with a small squealing between closed teeth. It didn't hurt all that bad but it did sting a little, the alcohol didn't help that fact though.

When I look up again I smiled, but not without wincing just in the slightest. I my lip with a small stud in my lip shinning in the artificial light of my bathroom over head light, with me in my sports bra and underwear that were a plain white. I was numb and I rather enjoyed the lack of feeling all together. I love it.

Feeling calmer and slightly relived I fell into my bed falling a sleep to the throbbing of my lip and the guitar of John Butler.

When I woke up the sun was peering through my window making the dust partials reflect the light and dancing to where the wind takes them. I groaned and pulled my self off of the mattress that laid in a mess on the floor. With one eye still closed and the other squinting do to the light, I read my clock, it was 1:30 pm. "Well then, time to get up.." I stumbled over to one of my boxes and pulled out a shirt that said 'fuck' in big bold letters and low riding bagging pants with holes on my knees.

Catching the refection of my self in the mirror, I gasped, before relaxing again. I forgot that I chopped off all my hair, and persied my lip... which was now stinging...

"Shit." I mumbled rubbing the crust and eyeliner from my eyes.

wobbling out of my room to the living room and looked around for my mother: Empty.  
I then peeked into her office: Empty.  
My feet picked up pace as I looked out the window for my mothers shitty 1980's car: Gone.

Frowning I walked slowly back to the kitchen. "She left without a word of goodbye. Why am I not supposed?" I hissed sarcastically opening the fridge door. "She even emptied the fridge too." I sighed. "Well, except for beer and mike's lemonade." I snatched a bud-light and dropped my self on the couch turning on the tv.

After watching two criminal mind episodes and a dumbass reality show about a spoiled brat, I grabbed a black beanie that hung off the back of my head and decided to walk to a near by store and buy some hair dye.

I locked the door on my way out. I didn't live in the best part of town, in fact we live in the ghetto. I kind you not just walking down the street I can make out three guys in broad daylight flaming with a blunt hang from his mouth. The all had the same gang color: Green. That's right, I live on the turf of the Leafs. I think the names pretty dumb my self but Ino would kill me if I was say that considering she's dating one of the heads, Sai.

Taking a turn into the nearest convent store and went straight to cosmists section for the black hair dye, when I Saw Neji, Shikamaru and Lee causing some ruckus. "Hey guys!" I called out making a beeline to them.

"What's up, Sakura?" Neji gave me his usual dazzling smile."

"Not much, what about you guys?" I looked away suddenly fully aware of my lace of make-up and also found my self happy all my hair was up in my beanie so I didn't have to explain to them why I cut my hair.

"About to crash the mall, you wanna come?" Lee asked excitedly clasping my hands in an iron grasped.

"Naw, I was gonna dye my hair before I had to leave." I gave an awkward smile and waved the box beside my head.

"Oh yea, Ino called me up and told me that this Moring." Shikamaru sighed. "Plus the mall will be a drag."

"Thanks and see you guys." I rushed off, leaving the other two with confused looks. I always felt weird around them with Ino. Ino was the only one that really made me feel like I belonged.

I quickly bought the dye and left, walking- correction; Skipping to my home, thoroughly excited about my soon to be black tips. When I reached the small apartment complex, I tore through the door, then rushed to the bathroom. I ripped into the box and yanked out the container holding the black goop. I studied the dye, and gave it a soft shake experimentally.

I followed the directions perfectly. I put the glob of black stuff on the end of my tips and waited 25 min. before rinsing it out. The entire time Ino had been texting me, begging that I'd send her a picture, although I really wanted her to see how different I looked I texted her back with 'You'll see when I stop my your house.' which she loved the idea of. So in a rush I grabbed my half drunken beer and putt a cigarette in my mouth, trying to find the phone I just sat when I heard a knock on the door.

I began to get annoyed my the lack of and non-stop knocking.

I stomped my way to the door and threw it open with a "What?"

The man that stood before me was a man with long black hair, maybe in his mid 20's to late 20's with a buttoned up white shirt, expensive looking jeans, and aviator sunglasses on. He even smelt like rich cologne. While I, on the other hand was wearing a tee that said 'fuck' and a damn cig hanging from my lips.

With one brown eyebrow cocked he took off his sunglasses and gave me a strange look.  
"Sakura Haruno?" He asked with a handsome smooth voice that was calm and polite.

"Speaking." I gave him a sarcastic smile. "and you are..?"

"Oh how rude of me!" He laughed nervously. "I'm your step-brother Itachi." He gave me a toothy grin.

I let what he just side sink in and register in my head. Once it did I just stared at him blackly, void of emotion, before slamming the door in his face.  
I hated him, just by the simple fact that he was my step-brother. And nothing was going to change that.  
I dug around until I found my phone, in the couch. I heard him knocking once more. "Go away!" I yelled at the door.  
"Can't!" he knocked harder with an annoyed tone. "Father's not coming to pick you up. The only ride you have is with me!"

I pulled open the door to an angered raven staring back at me. "What?!" I looked at him with a shocked expression. "My father has work at this time so he wasn't able to pick you up. Mom told be the address so I came to pick you up." he breathed trying to remain calm.

"No. absolutely not." I grunted out in disbelief. "I haven't even said goodbye."

"Sorry kid, but it's today or a week And dad would kill me if I left you here a week with out anyone here. So just let me in."

Opening the door all the way allowing him in as he pocked his hands with a sigh. I sadly walked back inside popping open the beer and gulping the rest of it of it down with a confused Itachi behind me.

Shaking off the weird scene he dragged his eyes over the room. "Small place." He mumbled.

"Cozy." I corrected as rude as possible. "I'm going up to get the rested of my things packed. running to my room I tried my best to hold back the tears. Was I not even important enough to be picked up my him? He was my father and he didn't even care. I though that the ride back to his town would be really nice and he would tell me he missed his little girl and everything would be okay, but as always I was wrong and everything is ruined. So I did what I knew best.

I called Ino and cried a little more.


	2. Greetings

Hey guy's just wanted to say thanks for anyone that followed/faved/reviewed my first chapter. You guys have no idea how much those little mouse clicks mean to me. So I appreciate all of the feed back and hope you like this chapter.  
-Katt=^.^=

(Itachi's point of view)

I didn't want to pick her up. I didn't want anything to do this mother's new husband let alone his daughter. Even more so after My mom described her as "out of control," but to be fare my mother thought the same about me at 16, Yet the shock she gave me was real. Real as hell.

The girl that answered the door was not the little cute girl smiling standing by a bike with scraped up knees or her holding a fish smirking without her two front teeth, standing by her father. Oh no. Not even close.

She was a teenaged, rebellious, brat. The girl on the other side of the door fame, was a young girl with choppy, pink looking hair with black tips, black smudged black mess sounding her bright eyes with a cigarette hanging from plumb PEIRSED lips and a shirt that said 'FUCK' across her chest. (which fit her perfectly by the way.)

I lifted my eyebrow at her ripped baggy jeans and beer can in her left hand. (Clearly daddy's little angle..) I thought sarcastically.

"What?!" She looked pissed off for what ever reason. But, then again who wouldn't be with that hair cut.

"Sakura Haruno?" I smiled friendly, but secretly hoping that she was a friend or neighbor of hers.

"Speaking." -Well shit.- "And you are...?" -Hopefully leaving.-

"How rude of me,"I stayed like statue, my smile never faltering. I was like stone. I took great pride in my acting skills.  
"I'm your step-brother, Itachi." I smirked playing up the charm I knew I had.

For a moment she just stared at me awkwardly without expression, before slamming the door in my face within an inch of my nose. My NOSE.. That shit would have hurt, if it made contact. I rammed my fist on the door felling rather pissy after the almost broken nose... fucking nose.. (I'll remember that.)  
"Go away!" I heard her scream with a strange since of sadness in her voice. I was always the kind of person that could easily read people, but her. It was honestly rather difficult.

"Father's not coming to pick you up. The only ride you have is with me!" I Inwardly cringed saying the word father as if he was my own. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated us for being the 'other family.'

When she threw open the door I was prepared enough to take a small step back, till I saw her face. That's when I took two.  
Her face looked fallen and fade ever-so-slightly. She looked disappointed.

"What?!" Her eyes were hard, yet depressive, She looked shocked, but also angry. Almost like she was kind of expecting it.

"My father has work at this time so he wasn't able to pick you up. Mom told be the address so I came to pick you up." I breathed in trying to bring back my smile with a small breather, remembering not to lose my cool.

"No, absolutely not." Her eyes were wide and pain filled. " I haven't even said goodbye."

I felt bad about the fact that she wasn't able to stay a little longer, but the other part of me, knew we had to get going.  
If she didn't already dislike me before, she sure as hell hates me now. I think I'd feel the same in this situation too.

"Sorry kid, But we have to go." I let my face slip into a blank expression, not knowing what else to do.

I watched carefully as she slowly opened the door the rest of the way, as the door creaked in her wake, silently inviting me in. I shoved my hands in my pockets, dragging my legs through the door way. The small apartment was in ruins. There where crakes in the walls, rips in the furniture and stains in the carpet.

"Small place." I mumbled with out even realizing it.

"Cozy."

I spin around to see an annoyed look on her face to match the harsh tone. (touchy subject, I guess.)

"I'm going to grab my bags stay here." She pointed her finger at the spot I stood, before scampering off into a door down the short hallway.

I plopped on the couch, before pulling out a cigarette out of my pack and lilting it, relax my up tight emotionless face.

(Sakura's point of view)

Once done packing and telling Ino about what happened, I walked out of my room placing a new suitcase by the other one. I understood that I hatted this guy, but that wasn't helping the fact that he looked rather attractive sitting on my couch, smoking a ciger- Wait. What?!

"Hey, asshole! Don't smoke in the house!" I snapped at him moving closer.

He gave me a glare that kill, never making a move to put it out.

"When you opened the door you were smoking, so why can't I?"

"I was about to go out side!"

Sighing a snatched the roll of Tabaco out of his mouth, before smothering it into the hell of my combat boot. He just gave me a smirk that just annoyed the shit out of me.

"You think you're pretty tough, huh?"

"Nope, just not scared of a big bad step-brother, can we leave now?"  
I pulled my backpack over my shoulder, before gripping my suitcase handle. He stood up, with his chest almost touching my nose.

"Need some help?" He asked groping for my bag handle.

I jerked my head back, to keep from breathing in more of that clearly expensive cologne.

"No, And I still can't believe I have to drive six hours with you." I rolled my eyes pushing him out of my way as I lifted my two suitcases and ventured to the door, before walking out. I paused for a moment in awe of his shiny, convertible car that had 'Porsh' written on the side of the front door.

"I hate you." I glared at the car. "Rich prick."

He gave a small laugh, that sounded more like rumbling. "Harsh, My car didn't do anything to you." He walked up behind me, unlocking the doors and popping the truck, then took my bags.

"Wasn't talking about the car." I mumbled under my breath, while he places the luggage into the back and slamming the trunk close.

I made my way over to the passengers side and threw my leather spiked backpack into the back seats, before plopping my self into the seat and resting my feet on the dash and lit the cig that I had been wanting to light for 10 minuets now. I breathed in deep and tried to calm my self, before I bite off his head.

"Feet off the dash." I gave a pointed glare to the man as he slid into the car and started it up the engine.

I put my earphones and tried my best to ignore him, as I slowly took my feet off the dash, breathing in more smoke.

A few hours into the trip the awkwardness stilling lingered over us. It most likely didn't help that my earphone where an attempt to shoot down any conversation he tried to start. It wasn't long before I saw him growing annoyed at the fact that I hadn't responded to him once.

Till he yanked out my ear buds of course.

"Quit ignoring me." He looked annoyed yea, but he also looked kinda tired and rejected. To most people I'm sure he just looked emotionless, but not to me. His eyes told me everything. The way that they looked around my face but never eye contact.

"Quit Touching me." I copied.

Right when I got the last word out he slammed the breaks, as they screamed in protest, and pulled over to the side of the road with three or four honks filling the air from the cars behind us.

"HEY! WHAT THE F-"

"Okay, first things first," He pointed a finger at me. "If where going to be living together, your attitudes gotta go, If you wanna get along with this family at all, and you have to stop cussing, drinking and smoking around my parents. They're kill you, mostly my mother."  
His words where firm, but his face stayed emotionless.(This annoyed me, but then again everything he does annoys me.)

I cringed at his word 'parent,' when referring to my father and his mother. I hated it. He's just a rich kid that knows nothing about what I've been through or why I had to go through it, but yet he criticizes me.

So I just glared taking my feet slowly off of the dash, and up plugging my earphones, never ceasing to break eye contact.

"first things first," I gave him the worse look I could muster up. "You are not my family. you are an outsider to my life, to be exact. I don't what to get along with you, your brother and most of all your mother."

"Why?" He looked speechless, and confused.

"Why?" I repeated. "Because your mother ruined the only chance at happiness my mom and I could ever have. So kindly fuck off."

Once I finished my small speech I plugged my earplugs back in and stared out the window. I could feel his gazing burning into me. I hated this person, but I knew that it was all his fault, even if it felt like it. He really had no control over who his mother screwed. I didn't want to look him in the face, I knew it was shocked maybe even disappointed. I didn't even wanna face my new life. I was scared.

"Okay, then." I heard him mumble over my soft music starting up the car again. I wasn't sure if was lost for words, or just though it better to remain silent after my little out burst, either way I was glad for it. I glanced over at him, he looked like the type of cool, mature guys that had some answer for everything, and yet my teeny-bopper self might of left him speechless and for some reason that made pride well up in me. I always dreamed of telling off this 'new family,' of mine, yet even with the small pride in me I guess I felt kind empty now that I blew my top with this guy. I hope it will feel better when I cuss out the 'witch.'

The rest of the trip was quiet with nothing, but my music and relentless scratching's of my pencil on paper, to keep my thoughts at bay. I gazed at him a few times, he was handsome. In a different situation I would have been attracted to him, his long eyelashes nearly touching his cheeks with long silky hair and broad strong shoulders. I wonder what his younger brother looked like. If he had the same build or the same raven long hair. He was most likely in collage and smart too.

I pondered these thoughts as I sketched out detailed flowers and trees, that zipped by my windows. I always loved watching the landscapes change as I rode in the car, seeing them shift from high buildings and ghetto's to grasslands and trees, before turning back into an even bigger city.

I abandoned the trees to draw a girl with plump lips and sad eyes, just drawing. drawing anything to make me feel better. I love to draw. Everyone say drawing people and faces are hard ,but not for me. For me everything except faces are hard. I can only draw faces well nothing else. I think I started to draw people so I could better understand them. Yet I till don't understand them at all, at least I'm very observant of them. I pick up details others don't notice.

Well, expect the fact that he just pulled into a gestation.

"You want anything?" He asked dryly no even looking annoyed when I didn't answer.

I hadn't eaten all day now that I think about it, but I kept my mouth shut I didn't wanna talk, to anyone, I was to developed into to thoughts to have them broken into.

When he got back, he pulled a bottle of water and a back of chips out of the bag he carried with him and threw them into my lap. I looked up at him surprised before ripping into the bag shoving chips in my mouth and grunted out a 'thanks.'

I heard a small chuckle as he was getting back in, I glare at him in as a warning.

"Thought you didn't want anything." He buckled his seat belt and started the car.

"Whatever." I mumbled as he drew close.

I flinched, 'what is he doing?' I thought drawing my self away.

He place his large hand on the back of my seat as he looked behind him. He moved close to me, his buttoned shirt revealing his pale chest a little more. My breath hitched in my throat. 'how come this ass is prettier than me! I fucking swear.' I echoed in my head. I traced his sharp jaw line with my eyes and down to his silky looking collarbones, he smelled amazing too. I was snapped out of my daydream as a strand of his hair touched my arm, I flinched away and looked out the window. I heard another short laugh form him, but this time I ignored it.

Around 8:30 we reached the city and pulled into a neiborhood that looked like it was out of a magazine, the house were huge with wrap around porches, green grass lawns, then he parked in front of the biggest on block with a two story wrap around porch like the others, but I almost looked better then them, with white pillars holding it up, and perfectly shaped trees and bushes.

"This is my dad's house?" I asked in shock never breaking my eye's from the sight.

What I said must have been funny because he laughed, this time with whole heartedly, "Yea."

I missed those kind of laughs, I hadn't heard one like that sense my father left. I was cute and manly at the sometime.  
I missed my dad. To be honest I wished he'd get back with mom. they where perfect together. She was so serious and he was funny and light-hearted. now he never even talks to me, but then again, there isn't much to say after you give his chick a fruit shower with his best wine as his birthday only the second time meeting her.

It also kind of hurt seeing him live in such wealth, while my mother and I was living from paycheck to paycheck. He had a huge house and nice family and amazing life, while we had shit apartment, shit relationship with each other and a shit life. frown when I was my father running out of the door an gripping Itachi in a hug first without even seeing me. Mom always said he want a boy, and here I was watching his dream come true. I got a 200 dollar check each mouth and Itachi got a father that loves him. Kinda unfair.

"Hey how's my pinky!" My father pulled my into a hug and gave me a little shake. I tried not to make eye contact a part of me was somewhat mad as him too.

"Hey dad." I whispered. I never really understood why he could just love me too.

"You've grown! How old are you now? 16? 17?" he guessed pretending to measure my height in the air.

"16." I mumbled. I could fell his wife and Itachi staring at up from the door. I felt like I was in a forgein land, surround by strangers.

"My god, and what hair!" I heard a very beautiful, very annoying female voice called out. I looked up to see a very attractive Mikoto wearing a grey pant suit, with a French bun and a sour expression on her thin lips.

I gave her a smirk with interest playing on my green orbs, fully satisfied with her reaction. I caught Itachi raising an eyebrow at my actions, standing beside his mother, tilting his head to one side.

moving closer to her, I crossed my arms across my chest and looked her straight in her eyes, still smirking I spoke.  
"Yea, thought I'd paint it, but don't worry I washed my hands." I held up my hand to her and wiggled my fingers. I could hear my father choke in the back ground, Itachi along with him.

"How about I show you your room?" I could tell my father was trying to relive the tension I so carefully built up. I pulled away front the serious now glaring woman in front me and turned around to my dad.

"Joyful as ever father." He handed me my one of the bags that I had yet to get out of the car.

"Sharp tonged as ever Pinky."  
He laughed and it was nice and uncomfortable.

Once inside I wasted no time gasping at all the expensive stuff that hey had and more or less tried to ignore it. the living room was the first thing you saw as you walked in, with a large flat screened Tv, with a stare case off to the right of it. It was trimmed with gold and dark stained wood that looked to be shining. The living room was warm with creams and brown colors, and couches that look really plushy and clean. The whole house looked clean and new.

the ceiling was high with a sunroof that showed off the stars that hung in the night sky with all their glory only making light on how small I was, in this very large place.

"Wow" I mumbled under my breath, having paused in the middle of the house.

"It's alright, it's smaller then our last house." Itachi shrugged, grabbing my bag that I had in my hand. I shivered at his touch for some odd reason, I guess his hands were cold, But I didn't notice all that much I was too focused on the fact that I was frozen from disbelief.  
"B-Bigger?!" I gasped. "My whole apartment could fit in just your living room!" I Snatched my bag out of his hand slightly pissed at his spoiled-ness. Itachi just laughed and handed me my other things, as he lead me up stares. My father filed out of the room along with 'her.'  
A long hall way came into view that was hosted on the outer walls of the living room wrapping around it, then leading into another part of the house. I gazed up at the sky threw the window in the roof trying to remember how I got here. Before I knew it Itachi was head of me and I found my self running to catch up.

"most of the other rooms are either used by Sasuke or my self. We weren't sure where to put you, so we talked to your dad and he said you would like the attic. Sasuke will go up there to every once in while for privacy, but other than that we don't use it. So it's all yours." He lead me up a few more flights of stairs before reaching the attic or my 'new room.' He gave me a small smile.

"You can decorated it anyway you want, just be quiet. cause your right above Sasuke's room and he can most likely hear everything you do.." He laughed again, but nervously this time. "He can be cranky, in the mornings."

I pause outside the door, before he opened it. "where is he?"

"He stayed the night at his friends, most likely, he kinda drifts in and out of the house."

I gave him a nod of understanding.

Once I got up to the room I stood in awe of the breath taking view of the city and how the lights of the skyscrapers lit the room. There was a mattress in the corner of the room on the floor. I could already see all the amazing things I could do with the small room.

"Just one thing, aren't you guys rich?" I asked staring at him.

"I guess. Why do you ask?"

I arched my eyebrows and gave him a side smirk.

"You couldn't afford a bed post?" I looked at him questionably.

"You'll live." He laughed once more, before leaving me to my own devises.

I quickly unpacked the few things I had and fell into the bed, that had a blanket already on there.

"Well, life," I sighed snuggling into the bed. "Is about to get a whole lot more awkward."

(A/N: Wazz up! Okay so I totally am sorry that Sasuke isn't in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one. fo-sho! So I really hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! Please review/follow/fav. Thanks!  
P.s. I know we haven know each other for very long, but I wanna say I love you =^.= -Katt)


	3. The fountain, Hot Coffee and a Bath

Hello my lovely people! (I'm in a good mood today, can you tell?) Just wanna say I love you to all those cuties out there that commented, followed, and faved! Oh and to the person that told me that Africa is not a country, HOLY SHIT! I felt kinda stupid. *laughs nervously*  
Thanks for telling me that tho... To be honest I googled the shit out of that after I saw the comment and damn was I wrong.. (Yea,I slept a lot in school. soooo wwhhaaaaaaaaaaaatt?!-_-)  
Your slightly air-headed friend,  
Katt=^.^=

(Sasuke's point of view)

"Sasuke, sweetie! You have to get up, you have work!" Karin's ripped off the covers from my sleeping body, inviting the rather annoying sun to creep its head into my view.

"Five more minuets." I grumbled pulling my pillow to face, letting it act as a shield to the brightness that was attacking my beauty sleep. I heard Karin sigh and felt a shifting on the bed beside me, knowing she was sitting down by my thighs on the side of the mattress. She ran a thin hand through my mess hair, grinding her long dainty nails into my scalp. I growled and leaning into her actions, I felt drunk on my sleepiness.

"Come on, babe." I always hated her calling me that. "Didn't your Mother say something about meeting your step-sister at school to day?" She leaned down and traced my ear with her lipstick slimed lips, I cringed inwardly. She always wore to much make-up.

"Okay, fine!" I growled drawing away form her, glaring at anything and everything, including her. She was use it by now, and just gave me a smirk that was radiating the words 'good boy.' I sat up ignoring her and squinted as I groped for my phone.  
"I'm fucking tired." I groaned, before the red-head's laughter reached my ear like shattering glass. everything's to loud in the morning.

"I hope you don't talk that way around your kids at school." She stood gracefully and handed me her cup, as I took a sip. Hmmm.. Coffee. After taking a sip I let my face relax, felling the warm soothing drink coat my throat.

"They wouldn't care if I did. Most of them talk worse that I do." I grunted standing feeling rather dizzy, but pushing through it, and swayed to my dresser, with nothing but my thin boxers that barely hug to my hips. 'Karin must have stretched them out last night.' I thought, pulling then off and replacing them with a new pair. I could practically feel my girlfriends eyes rake over my body as I did. I gave her a confident smirk.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" She looked through her glasses at me leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, with a old sweat shirt of mine. I frowned she always insisted on wearing that old thing, but it's gross to see her in my clothes. The clothes I buy, where meant to fit me, not her. And to tell you the truth, I'll most likely never get that shirt back. it's like she staked her claim on it and no ones allowed to touch it.

I could tell she wanted to have a 'heated' shower with me, but I just couldn't find my self to do it. So I shook my head and looked for a button up shirt in the closet.

"Not enough time." I murdered grapping one and ripping it from the hanger and throwing it on. I sometimes leave clothes her at her apartment just in case I mite need them at times like this. She rolled her eyes. Once aware that I hurt her. I sighed. 'She's so high-maintenance.'

I followed the flow of her hip and found my self slightly wishing I took her up on her offer. I whistled at her in a seductive way. She wiped around and blushed but it soon faded into a firm glare.

"What?!" I smirked.

Once dressed and ready, I got on my motorcycle and drove to school. My class room was load and as annoying as ever. I could see my students faces fall as I, their teacher, walked in. With the exception of the few girls, of course. I would have given them a smirking nod, but was too tired to give a fuck.

"Morning class." I gave then a stiff greeting, before laying my brief-case on my desk and was preparing to sit in my chair, when a preppy girl with blond hair and brown eyes raised her hand.

"Yes?" I blurted shortly.

"Are you alright, Mr. Uchiha?"

I hate my job...

I sighed and leaned against the desk, in front of her.

"No. No I am not." I glared at her before turning around unloading my various pens and paper work and paused once more when I heard her a second time.

"W-what's matter?" The girl stuttered out of either nervousness or fear, not that I care either way.

I sighed, turned and leaned forward so that my two hand where on the her desk, with her tilting her head backwards in a attempt to get father way. I Gave her a sarcastic smile, before she blushed shamelessly in front of me.

"Well, I don't know." I spoke as harshly and sarcastically as I could. "Maybe, I am hangover, pissed off at the fact that I even had to wake up this morning and practically, fucking hate this job." I hissed out my words near the last.

I had just finished, and the young girls eyes where already watering and pinky, that's when I heard another female voice that sounded rougher and quiet frankly pissed off.

"If you hate your job so much why don't you quit, instead of taking it out on that chick, asshole."

The girl that walked in was soaking wet from head to toe, her short pinkish hair looked to be clinging to her face, her white shirt, see through. Which I think she knew by the way her arms wrapped round her chest, keeping her jacket pulled close. Her dark make up melted around her eyes, making her look gothic, and the piercing in her lip was not helping. She had perusing green eyes.

There was something about her, that screamed 'I'm different,' but in a good way. She was interesting, and I; I was simply bored.

"And you are?" I looked at her emotionlessly, but was slightly impressed that she could even say that to a teacher, let alone me.

"Sakura, your new student." She glared walking closer.

"Well, miss. Sakura you should know that, I have strict rules in my class, Cussing and taking back are two of them. I commend you on fucking up in two area's on your first day." I smirked but it soon faded when she laughed.  
I looked at her confused. No one's ever laughed at me like that besides my brother and even he did so rarely.  
"God, man. Take your own advise."

I set my mouth into a stern line as I sat at my desk and just wanting to be done with the day already. I was already done with her shit and everyone else's.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "Introduce your self to the class, and take a set."  
She walked to the front of my class and glared at the various students, some where laughing and some where bored and sleeping.

"I am Sakura." She said bluntly, before turning around to me again. "can I sit now?"

"God, for a little girl with a pink bra, your a tough one, huh?" Once the word fell out of my mouth, I cringed. She looked sad and embarrassed as she clamped her hands around her jacket once more and pulled it over her. I felt bad. It was inappropriate of me to be that rude, let alone comment on the color of her bra in front of my class.

"How'd you get wet anyway?" I added trying to change the subject.

She smiled, thank god. She had a pretty smile, I cocked my head almost mesmerized by her lips and white teeth. She let go of her jacket and lean down with her hands on my desk with her hands palm down on the wood. I could see the out line of her pink bra that was trimmed with black lace. I quickly looked back up at her face. she was still smirking.

"Do you really wanna know Mister?"  
I mumbled out a 'sure' looking everywhere but at her when I felt a gush of hot coffee pour over my head. I looked at her speechlessly.

"Same way as you, asshole."

I'll kill her.

(Sakura's point of view.)

I awoke to a loud and pretty damn rude knocking on my door, courtesy of my beautiful, new older brother, Itachi.

I hate mornings.  
When I didn't wake up, he barged in and shook me in my bed, I slapped at him with my eyes clamped shut. He pulled at my comfy worn green blanket. I covered my face with the pillow, laying on my back.

"Go the hell away." I yelled through the thick plushy cotton, that was slightly suffocating me, but I would have rather died than wake up at that moment. "Sorry, no can do. You gotta get to school, or our mother would kill me." He pulled away the pillow and gave me a dazzling smile with white pearly teeth, he looked like he just woke up too. Because his hair was only half way up, with the top section in a top-knot with little hairs pointing out every-which-way and his bangs messy and static-y. He wore a thin gray tank-top that look like it use to be a normal sleeved shirt before someone cut of the sleeves and low riding black silk p-j bottoms that barely clung to his sharply defined hip bones. The shirt showed off his abs and hard chest, through the cut sides.

Despite his hotness that would make any girl drop dead, I just glared. It was too early to deal with this shit.

"Your a morning person aren't you?" I leaned on my elbows and propped my self on them, frowning at him with my eyes half-lidded, struggling to keep them open. He gave me a laugh that sound scratchy and warm. It filled the room with such joy, that I felt much more awake than I was before.

"Yea, Sakura. I am." Itachi stood up from the squatting position that he was in beside my bed. My name seemed to roll of his tough in such a smoothing tone that melted me, my eyes became lidded again. "Now get up and put a shirt on."

Confused I looked down after I saw him walking towards the door, feeling heat raise to my cheeks. All I had on was an old pare of my father p-j pants that where huge on me and showed my lacy black panty's and my black lacey bra. I grabbed the covers and pulled them on me and screamed: "I'm getting real tired of your shit!" I heard him laugh again as he closed the door.

I quickly changed into a my pink bra and underwear to match and a ripped up white shirt that said "New York's the shit." on the front in bold letters. I swear 90% of my clothes, have some type of profanity on them. I smiled at that thought. With skinny jeans and my dark green sweater-hoody with large buttons, the sweater hung down to my knees.

"Close enough." I decided, grabbing my bag and my over the shoulder book bag.

Once dressed, Itachi and I went to the high school not to far from the house. I was so tired I didn't say a word to him on the ride. He wore a suit and tie, and looked bored as hell too, so I thought it good to turn on the radio. I felt contempt when Radiohead come over the speakers like a waterfall of calmness. Itachi seemed to agree, because his stoic face turned into a small smile that briefly met his eyes, before fading as fast as it came.

As he dropped me off, he called out a 'have a good day,' before speeding off to what I guessed was his job. Then after that the rest of the day came in a blur. I remember being pushed into the uncreatable fountain that was out side the uncreatable high school. The foot ball guys that pushed me in just laughed. It pissed me off, but I was use to this kinda of idiotic behavior from the kids at my last school. As I said earlier I don't get a long nicely with others. All before second period!

"Life is just peachy!" I yelled in the girls bathroom drying off my white shirt under the hand dryer. I saw a few girls in the mirror, that turn and stared at me as if I was crazy. Hell, maybe I was. After That I made my way to the office and meet with the secretary that gave me my schedule and sent me on my way. I glanced down at the thin piece of colored paper and scanned it, until I reached third period. Math... Just great. The single most hated subject, in the world, just so happens to be my next class.

I had to asking around to find it, but I some how managed to make it. I felt a bit awkward having to walk in soaking wet, so I paused waiting for the bubbly feeling in a stomach to pass, when I heard someone taking rather harshly. I peered into the small window when I saw a very attractive teacher leaning on two the girls desk as she just looked frightened and about to burst into tears. Before I knew it I was pouring his coffee over his head. (What?! He was being an asshole, I'm sure you would have done the same thing! No? well then...-_-)

How was I supposed to know that the coffee was scorching hot, or the fact that he had a little less than short fuse?  
He gripped my arm firmly right below my shoulder, practically lifting me up with each step he took.

"Class, behave has I take miss. Sakura to the principle." He mumbled loudly, before walking out of the classroom and slamming the door in his wake. I could hear some of the children's laughter radiation off the walls off the white hall as he stomped forward.

At this point I had yet to meet the principle and wasn't quiet looking forward to it.

By now the raven locked man was cursing madly under his breath like a rabid dog. He annoys me, he's hot though at lest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He growled pulling me closer to add emphasis. I could feel his lips touch my ear and his moist, warm breath on my cold neck. I shivered and instantly cursed my self for it. I flinched away from him pulling my face to the right looking at the black, head-splitting white walls.

"YOU!" I snapped turning my head so that I was facing him again. Our noses were almost touching. I could see how flawless his face was, now that it was so close. It looked so smooth, so did his lips.

A light seemed to flicker behind his eyes as his hands began to shake around my arm. He walked faster as his glare grew more bloodthirsty and murderous.  
I tried to keep up dragging my short and stubby legs behind me, tripping every so often, when I hit a solid, yet soft object harshly.

"Uhff." I breathed clawing my eyes up a buff mans chest, only to drag them up more to see a handsome tan face, baby blue eyes, and cute whisker like scars on either cheek. He mumbled a 'sorry, kid.' before looking at the pissed off chicken ass and gave him a goofy smile, with his radiating pearly teeth.

"Hey Teme, where you headed?" He looked back at me waiting for an answer, before grinning at me too and blushing, scratching his head.

"This brat poured coffee on me." He hissed staring daggers at the side of my head. I could feel it. "So I'm taking her to say hi to Kakashi."

The blonde man leaned forward at the waist and brought his face close to mine, eyebrows creased, thinking.

"Did you get thrown into the fountain?" His smile faded, but still looked gentle non-the-less.

I nodded slowly. How did he know? I watched him in wonder.

He sighed and straightened out his back, giving the raven a exasperated look, frowning.

"And did this idiot make fun of you?" He spoke more to him than me, my looking him dead in his eyes.

I glared up at the dark haired man and yanked my arm violently out of his hand, while he just rolled his eyes.

"Yea.." I mumbled.

I gave a glared at him with the most morbid dreams of how I could make his life shit. I smirked at them.

He smirked too.

"Well, Sasuke. I do believe that you deserved it." He looked at him rubbing his head, sending some coffee flying my way.

I laughed, This guys awesome! Although the name 'Sasuke' sounded familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Shut up, dope, and just leave us alone." He went to grab me again, when I thought off something down right BEATITIFUL.

I latched my self on to the tan man's strong arm, pulling it closer to chest, pressing my breast to him, sexual, shooting a quick smile at the 'Sasuke' guy. I glanced under my bangs up at the man, jutting out my bottom ringed lip, in the best sad face I could manage.

"Mister, this guy has been every mean to me all day and even sexual harassed me, talking about the color of my bra and then yelling at me in front of the whole class just for sticking up for another girl he was harassing. On top of that it's my first day at this high school. He's scaring me, sir. Don't let him take me away. " I let my voice crack, mentally thanking my self for taking that drama class in 9th grade, plus it wasn't a complete lie, he was an asshole.

"Of course." He frowned at my story, wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders pulling me into him with my head at his collar bone, glaring at the other teacher.

"Naruto, she's fabricating the story." clenched his jaw, eyes wide, I could tell he was thrown off guard by my talent.

"Sure." The yellow haired man spoke scarcaticly rolling his eyes, quiet comically may I add.

I gazed up at the man, feeling rather thankful that he was so sweet and kind. The math teacher just sighed and griped the bridge of his nose messaging it with his forefinger and thumb.

"Thanks, Mr-" I paused waiting for him to finish the rest of my sentence for me, wondering his last name.

"We're both equals here, Just call me Naruto." He beamed a bright smile with a light blush dusting his scared cheeks. It threw me off guard how kind and truly innocent he looked. I almost feel kinda bad for sort of lying to him.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke sighs and walks close to me only inches apart, before giving a scarcaticly smile.  
"You're excused this time, but the next time your PMS-ing shows it self in my class..." He pause giving a small huff of air resembling an evil giggle. It sent a chill down my spine, then glanced at Naruto, who looked to be getting the same freighting vibe. "I'll gut you."

He straitened him self back up and patted me on the head with the same smile acting as if he was a master loving on his adorable new pet. "And Naruto." He added. "If you interfere with my teaching methods again, you'll share the same fate as little pinky here, got it?" The handsome time-bomb stocked off and disappeared into a bathroom cursing to the beat of each step under his breath.

His absence left enough room for me to release a breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding until I relaxed. I felt Naruto melt beside me as well.

"Try to be careful and stay out of trouble, kay?" He placed a large warm hand on shoulder. "Epically around Sasuke. He's a good guy and truly cares for his students, but he has a short fuse and a lot of power behind it." He gave my head a tap. "I'll get you a toilet." He smile motioning me to follow.

I followed the Blondie to his art room and saw some of his work as well as some of the other kids work too as I dried off my hair and clothes. I mostly stared at a painting of a girl screaming with crows and fire coming from her lungs burning her hair and skin around her. When I asked Naruto about the artist he told me It was unknown, but I just continued to enjoy it as I rung the towel around my head, listening to Naruto saying goofy things and jokes. The rest of the day went by slow and painfully. Naruto showed me my next class: gym. Witch was taught by an odd guy in a green jump suit that seemed more exited that he really needed to be. Although his energy was pretty contagious, I hate physical labor such as P.E.

Afterschool I walked out to the front of the building waiting for who ever to pick me up, when I saw smoke mushrooming around the corner. I made my way to the side lead by my craving for a drag. When I reached the sources of the wonder smell, stood a tall man with dark short hair and another teen with red blazing locks, a scarification of the Japanese character 'love,' and dark outlined sea green eyes.

They where grunting out a few words till they saw me.

"Can I bum a cig from one of you, guys?"

The redhead shrugged looking at the short haired one.

"Haven't seen you around here. What's your name?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down.

"Yea, I'm new. Names Sakura." I held out my hand for him to shake, not caring that I still had black paint on the base of it. He took my hand not even noticing that the paint scared my hands and even rubbed off on his ruff and tanned skin.  
"Zabuza." He grunted lowly and a husky way that sent a small shiver down my spine.

I couldn't help finding them both rather attractive. Hell, recently everyone I come into contact with has been rather attractive if not, extremely hott...

The red head passed me a cigarette and added a gruff, "I'm Gaara."

I nodded my head with a smirk and fished a lighter out of my back pocket and lit up, breathing in deep.

God, I love nicotine.

(A/N: p.s. I do not condone smoking. I smoke, but it is very bad for you. You hear me underage little girls/boys? -_-  
It'll stunt your growth...I think.)

We sat there quietly smoking, drag after drag. I didn't mind the silence after a day of loudness. I closed my eyes and smiled. When I opened them Zabuza was snickering at me as amusement played on the other wise emotionless face of Gaara. I eyed the taller one of the two suspiciously, ignoring the laugh I raked my eyes over both of there bodies, obviously.

"What are you doin', pinkie?" Zabuza raise one thick eyebrow.

"You have to be at lest 18." I stated looking at him closer. "Can you buy me a pack, if I give you the money?"

Looking relieved, breathed and smirked, "Sure thing."

I handed him about 6 dollars, giving him a large smile. He looked away with red staining his tan cheeks and snatched the money from my hand.

"Any kind you like?" He muttered.

"Marlbro blacks." I spoke flatly knowing my favorite kind of smokes.

"Blacks?" The man chuckled surprised. "That's a mans kinda smokes." He laughed again.

I glanced over at the red-head raising my eyebrow wondering his thoughts.

"They kinda are." He monotone-ly stated.

After the little conversations walked over to the gas station across the street it was worn down and old looking, but selled cigs non-the-less.

"What grade are you guys in anyway?" I asked nonchalantly as we crossed the street.

This time I heard a laugh from both sides of me and by this time I was sick and tired of all the secret jokes that seemed to danced again and again through there heads.

"What the hell, now?" I slightly snapped as Gaara turned to me with a smirk on his lips.

"We're substitute teachers."

I looked at him then back to Zabuza. "You're not gonna tell anyone that I sm-"

"Of course not, you're pretty cool pinkie." He smiled and ruffled my hair until it was a puff ball.

After they bought me the pack I walked back to the school as they claimed into a beat up car and drove off. By the time I reached the school, Itachi was in him annoyingly expensive car. I claimed into the passengers seat throwing my bag into the back seat.

"Are you picking me up from now on?"

"Don't know. I'm usually off at this time while mom and dad are still at there jobs." I flinched at his use of 'dad' for my father. He seemed comfortable using it, and it pissed me off, because the word seemed so foreign to me.

"Oh." I frowned I was still hoping my father would perhaps pick me up on my first day. "Can I walk instead."

It seemed he notice my sadness, because he frowned and looked at me with his brown doe-ish eyes. I quickly changed my face into hard stone, I wasn't going to allow him to see me that way; to see me weak.

"Sorry kid, you'd have to ask mom and dad that." He sighed "And next time try not to be 15 minuets late okay?"

"Whatever."

Once we arrived at the house, I busted out of the car and into the kitchen looking through the cabins, till I found the booze cabin and grabbed the first thing I saw and ran up stairs, with Itachi behind me. He had failed to notice what was in my hand, as I shoved it into my large book bag.

"Hey, before you go up to your room," Itachi grabbed my arm at the elbow. "Wanna tell me about your day, or why your make-ups all smeared?"

My eyes widened as I touched my face, I blushed slightly at the realization that I most likely looked like crap. I glared which seemed to make him smirk slightly.

"Nope." I grunted out shortly.

I ran up stair, closed and locked the door behind me, leaving him on the steps. Once up there I blasted

'blue foundation' over the speaker and place the bottle of jacks that I stole on a high beam connecting I looked out the window of my room peering at all the kids that looked to be having the time of there short little life's and felt jealous of their innocents. They know nothing of break-ups between parents, or pains of not being able to trust someone or even the the feeling of jealous in it's self.

Before I knew it I was sketching out a child and her father holding hands threw a dark forest and felt tears rolling down my cheeks, some falling on my gray sketching paper, darkening it in little circles around the page. Once done I tacked it to the wall, where I planed to put much more. I was about to grab a canvas that the movers must have dropped off along with a few other things while I was at school when, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled not even looking at the door, just searching my room for the cloth covered frame.

"Hey sweetie." A warm voice billowed off of the attic's wood beams.

I turned around to see my father's red lined face smiling at me. I remained quiet not knowing what to say, feeling suddenly awkward. I forgot what it was like to say Dad instead of Mom. I missed her.

"Hey." I muttered in return.

He let out a long worn out sigh and walked over to my bed, and plopped down on it. He smiled a small sideways smirk as he patted the spot next to him with his hand signaling me to sit next to him. I layed down the paint brushes I was gather to go and sit beside him.

"Itachi told me that your art teacher called him and said that you had been thrown into the fountain. You doing okay, baby?" He placed his hand on the side of my head with his thumb caressing my cheek and temple.

"Why did the teacher call Itachi and not you or your wife?" I wondered out loud, cringing away from his hand.

He sighed again and dropped his hands in his lap. "Honey, your mother-"

"She's not my mother." I interrupted him to remind him of that evident fact.

"Sorry, I'm use to talking to the boys about this sort of thing." He laughed a little clear trying to rid him self from some of the awkwardness he felt.

For reasons unknown to me, the words cut deep, that I could feel my insides tug at my throat and prickle my eyes to the point of water, but I didn't dare to shed a tear. I just did as I always did. I when blank, stone cold. I felt nothing.

"It's fine." I spoke harshly after a while. "So why did the teacher call Itachi again?"

"Oh, Yea." He seemed remember the topic we were on and started to explain once more. "Well, you see, my wife and I can't be disturbed at our work place, it's too important, but tomorrow Itachi will take you to school and walk you up to the door and I'll get his brother to keep an eye on you too. Which reminds me." He smirked again and stood up preparing to walk away. "Sasuke will be here any minuet so freshen up and clean that black stuff round your eyes before you meet him at dinner."

Every word he said was a dagger in me.

Then he walked out smiling as if that little monologue was of any help to me, when in reality he's leaving me to drown in my own blood. All I heard from that conversation was 'your not as important as work, your not memorial enough to even recall whose kid you even are, and I'm embarrassed of you in front of my step-son.'

To say that I was in okay would be a pointless and out right lie.

Struggling to keep back anymore tears I snatched my towel off of one of the many beams headed down stairs for a shower. Itachi never did show me where one was so I planed on asking him. I knocked harshly on his door, only to be meet with an 28 year old, mans defined bare and wet chest.

Yea, Itachi...

I looked away blushing madly looking in every direction, but at him.

"What's wrong." He smirked.

He knew exactly what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. Ummm... Can you point me into the direction of the bathroom, I wanna take a shower." I held my towel close to my chest trying priestly to look at his face instead of his naked upper body, with only a towel wrapped around the lower part. He had was board abs and nicely toned arms, his skin also looked so silky under the thin layer of moister from the shower he just clear got out of.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard a deep chuckle. I looked up and reddened, I couldn't believe I just did that... I muttered a sorry.

"You can use mine." He smiled opening up the door more to reveal a clean room with a door that obviously lean to the bathroom, because of the stem that flowed from it. I quietly past Itachi smelling vanilla on him, most likely from his shampoo or soup. The smell caught me off guard, I expected a more manly smell.

I was about to make a dash for the door when I saw an old frame photo with an older man standing beside Mikoto with there two sons in front of them. I stopped, the older man just was so handsome, I couldn't look away.

"He was pretty handsome, huh?" I felt Itachi's breath on my neck and wet hair on my shoulder, I sudden felt it hard to speak so I just nodded.

"He passed away when I was 12." He add moving closer and reaching over me to turn the picture face down.

I turned my head over my shoulder to look at him, His long hair was down and dripping wet as the water fell on to his chest. He looked at me through his long lashes. I hurt seeing him emotionless, because I understood so well.

"Sorry." I whispered, feeling the room left little room for noise.

"Don't be, It's just life." He sighed placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll run the a bath for you."

I sat on the bed as I waited for him, I looked at his vinyl record collection as I waited, running my fingers across the cover spines seeing odd names like 'starfucker' or 'maggot and the nuclear so and so's. (A/N: best. bands. ever.)

"Your bath is ready." He spoke as he walked up behind me, tapping my shoulder, But I didn't turn around I just stared at the records.

"It's kinda weird, I don't remember the last time I took a bath, now someone get's one ready for me." I turn around and walked into the bathroom without another word.

Once I locked the bathroom door behind me I shed off my clothes, and tested the water. It was scorching hot. the steam arose from the water, and I could smell a faint floral sent coming from the water. I sank into it and breathed in the moist air and began to sing out of habit.

"I'm in a book,  
For you to read and then throw out.  
I wasn't born,  
I was just dropped into your arms.  
Well mom I've been bad,  
And I want to come home.

And you couldn't breath,  
With all those doctors at your side.  
But you're talking to me,  
Saying I wish that I had died.  
'Cause I'm being crowded,  
Crushed in your hands,  
And I want to come home on the F train.

And if you were just a paper boat,  
Floating through the garden.  
Lost at sea,  
Drift to me,  
And into someone's nightmares.  
A home is a highway,  
Your pillows a rock,  
I'm in a rusted car,  
Bound to get lost"

(Copywrite: Lyric's by Margot and the Nuclear so and so's-Bookworm)

(Itachi's Point Of Veiw)

That was a fucking Awkward. I though it was Sasuke who knocked on my door, but clearly not... Sakura looked about as shocked at I felt when I answered the door, half dressed. Although I felt pride well up inside of me at her stares I also felt awkward about the fact that I had the nerve to be pride filled at a teenager, that just so happens to be my new sister looking at my bare chest. Man, And I thought that was awkward even worse when she saw that old family photo, and apologized for his death as if it was also a touche subject for her too, then in order to change the direction the conversation was going, this idiot thought, I'll ready the bath for her! Now I'm sitting on my bed... full dressed... thinking of what she might look like in my bath... with a hard-on...

I fucking hate my self right now.

I was about to leave and grab a drink, when I heard her singing something beautiful, her voice bounced off of the title walls to my awaiting ears, so crisp and smooth, I just stood there paralyzed until, I heard another knock on my door. This time I knew for a fact who It was.

I opened my door only to have Sasuke push him self through and plop on my bed. "Hey, bro!" He smiled at me with his hands behind his head.

"SSSSSSHHHH!" I held a finger to my lips. "Our new step-sister is in my bathtub, so keep it down." She was still singing so I don't think she heard him, I sighed.

"Damn, she sings pretty good, huh?" My little brother whispered getting up and pressing his ear to my egg shell wall trying to get a better listen. "So.. does she look like is she hot? How old is she?" Sasuke berated me with questions as he loosened his tie and walked back over to my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, she does sing pretty good, Dad said that she also draws really good, but refuses to show anyone her stuff, even her real mother. And I'm not answering those questions."

"At least tell me How old she is." The younger raven had an evil glint in his eyes that showed only when he was truly interested in something.

I rolled my eyes again, pulling my long hair up in a high pony tail to keep my neck cool. "16." I mumbled and for some reason I didn't want to tell him anything about her, like everything was a secret between me and her.

"You were suppose to meet her at your school, today. She's in your class."

Sasuke looked at me confused . "I didn't see her, does she still look like the old photos, that Jiraiya showed us last week?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "And don't call Dad, 'Jiraiya.' It's rude." I reminded him. Sasuke was always the rude type in fact, he never real nice to anyone except Mother, our real father and Me. So I guess it was only natural that he didn't like our step-father too much, He was almost the exact oppisate of our real dad. Maybe that's why mom married him, there was nothing to remind her of father.

"We're adult's and you still treat me the way you did when you were in high school." He smirked and flip through a porn mag that originally resided under my bed. "What does she look like though, that's all I'm asking."

I snatched the magazine from him with a grunt and threw it back under my bed, "Nothing like those girls, so quit looking at my magazines, I found my favorite one in your room the other day." I frowned remembering looking for it everywhere with the embarrassing thoughts that my very own mother might have seen it and thrown it out.

"She looks like a emo, punk teen with piercings."

Sasuke frowned and nodded his head.

"So how was your day at school?" I asked not wanting to talk anymore about Sakura.

My younger brother released a long drawn out sigh. "God, where do I begin. Kiren was being really annoying this morning and I don't know why, but everything she's been doing lately has pissed me off. Then at work a PMS-ing bitch poured coffee on my head." He growled seriously pissed off.

It took everything in me to keep from laughing my ass off at his rather funny day, when Sakura walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her tightly. She clearly didn't see us at first, because she looked around for a something till she heard us and spun around.

At first she looked like deer caught in the head lights of a truck, before fading into a snarled mouth and glaring eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled in the direction of Sasuke. I looked over to him to see the identical expression on his usually stoic features.

What the hell is going on?

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update a lot as been going on recently with school and work so I wasn't able to get much writing done. I also typed this up pretty fast so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes...

-Katt=^_-=


	4. The Outsider

Hey guys,  
this chapter was surprisingly hard to write because I honestly had a lot of trouble trying to come up with what was going to happen next, so don't be pissy if it sucks...  
P.S. I'm giving a trigger warning for this chapter. So it you are trying to quit cutting or any type of self harm, I'd prefer you not to read this if it makes you trip up. I use to cut so I understand the struggle, don't give into it, your too strong! I put a warning when it starts and when the scene ends so just skip it if you want.

-KATT =^.*=

(Sasuke's point of view)

There she was. The pink-haired motherfucker. She clenched her towel around her, in her delicate pale hands with strains of her bubblegum locks clinging to her rounded cheeks and slender neck. She stood there glaring. AT ME. asking why I WAS HERE.

"Don't you think I should be the one asking you that?" I raised an eyebrow in her direction with a sarcastic smile, as I sat up on my brother bed, the springs creaking in disapproval. Her lips parted like she was going to say something, before looking at Itachi and closing them again. She was connecting the dots and fast at that. I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes. Then all at once I say the light bub go off.

She went pale.

"Where are my closes?" She completely ignored me, frowning and holding out one hand for Itachi to pass her, her clothes.

Itachi looked from her to me, confused and unsure what to do. He handed her the clothes that where laying on the dresser only moments before. She reached out to grab her clothes when her pink bra fell to the floor, I smirked.  
This is the second time today I had seen her bra. Humorous. I looked over at Itachi to find the same small smirk on his lips, along with a slight blush that no one besides me would even notice. I cocked my head to the side before returning my eyes to Sakura who was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, don't ignore me." I smirked again. "What are you doing here." I repeated going no where fast.

"I live here, asshole." She snapped at me quickly snatched the bra off the ground with a look that could kill.

She stood there a moment just to stand up properly and scrunch up her face into a sour and contorted glare, I glared back just about as intense, before stand and looking down on her as hard as possible. Itachi must have felt the lighting because he stepped closer to us.

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Itachi started in. " You guys already met?" His lips curled with enjoyment and eyes glitzed with amusement. He was enjoying this more that I liked.

"Yea, she the bitch that pored coffee on me." I mumbled never breaking eye contact. I Had to admit I felt my self blushing with more that just anger as I studied her moist skin, seemingly shining under the rooms dull lighting. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world but she had an effect on me and I was to found of that idea.

"Yep, and he's the asshole that the other teacher, Naruto called about." She gave me a picture perfect smile. "That sexually harassed me." She added.

I broke our glare to find Itachi laughing his ass off, which was rare even for me to see. I pointed my glare towards him. I haven't seen him laugh so hard in years, and he's overflowing with giggle. on the one time I was not in the mood in the less.

"My god Sasuke, aren't you a little perv!" His eye bored threw me thick eyebrows raised dramatically.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, now burning a hole threw my oh so 'loving' older brother.

"Tell me about it..." The little brat mumbled with a small nod.

"And you, pinkie." Itachi raised his pointer finger at her with a small accusatory smirk. I even found my self smirking too at her small nick name. "You have one nasty habit with pouring drinks on my family."

"Ugh...Family.." She repeated as if it was a torn in her side, each word leaving a bitter taste on her tonged and lips, that for some reason I couldn't stop watching. To be honest, It kinda stung...Here I was unable to stop glancing at the water running down her well shaped plumb legs and her slender silky neck...and her pink lips... and small hands... and... and... what was I saying?

Oh right, her being a bitch.

"Did you just realize that Sasuke is my brother, your step-brother?" Itachi howled and at this point I was in full blown shock at his unusual behavior. He only ever laughed this hard when ever I did something stupid and hurt myself or that one time when my girlfriend in high school dumped me crudely and over all terribly. I was in shock then too. perhaps this is a little bit of both.. I did something stupid and I'm being screwed over by a girl.

Just perfect.

"What the hell, Itachi." I growled looking at him with confused eyes. "Quit laughing so fucking much. It's creeping me out." I face him from were I stood and crossed my arms.

"Okay. Okay, sorry." My older brother breathed deeply, controlling the few more giggles that clawed at his throat. He brought his strong hand up to his mouth covering the small laughs that were trying to escape.

I rolled my eyes, before glancing back at the pinkie, and found my self taken back by the look in her eyes. Her shining emerald eyes seemed to glow with intensity, they were narrowed into a thick glare, hatred seeping from her wet eyelashes as she looked upon Itachi and I. It sent a spine chilling shiver through me. I took a small step back as she cracked a small smirk that was equivalent to that of a serial killer and with a giggle resembling a child, she spoke.

"So glad, I could entertain the Uchiha brothers so much." The girls face contorted into a smile that smelled fake and overly sweet, but hiding a spit of salt under the happy façade.

I looked over at my brother wondering if I was imaging the face I just saw, only to be met with a very rigid and stoic Itachi. I raised my eyebrow at her and cocked my head in confusion.

"See you guys at dinner." She mumbled as she rushed out the door.

We looked at each other for a little while, Itachi and I, before I sighed and fell back down on his bed.

"She looked pissed." He stated sitting at his desk, back to his normal non-emotional self.

I sighed again but this time out of annoyance, and closed my eyes. "No thanks to your out burst."

"At less I didn't sexually harass her." I could hear is fucking stupid-ass smile in the way he provoked me with his words cruel and clear.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and frowned, "I didn't sexual harass that under-developed brat, I just commented on the color of her bra that was in plan view threw her wet, white shirt."

"Pervert." He snorted.

"Asshole."

We both gave a each other small laugh.

"But to be honest that was one scary face." I looked up at his celling thinking about the hatful eyes that bore into me so deep. I could feel my insides clench at the thought.

Itachi sighed again and I began to wonder just how many sighs we were going to have to endure while living amuck an angst-y bitch that looked like a poster child for rebellious teens.

"Well, Dad did say something about her having a pretty fucked up childhood." He leaned back further into the chair clearly drained from the words, while I sat up. My interest was peeked anytime he uttered a crude word, because he rarely did so. Unless to prove a point.

"What happened to her?" I tried to sound as uninterested as possible, but couldn't hide the slight curiosity that lingered in my voice.

"Not quite sure." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But he did say in his own words, 'She's had it harder that anyone ever deserves.' But he's not willing to help her or anything."

I nodded slowly finally understanding why my mother told me she needed serious mental help, but it didn't explain what happened to her. Which left me with a bit of an itch left unscratched.

"Speaking about the family.. What did you mean by her having a habit of pouring things on people?" I raised a dark thick eyebrow now remember being slightly confused by the odd statement.

"Oh yea, you weren't at Dad's birthday party that year." Itachi gave one of his all too known smirk, with twinges of sarcasm tracing his eyes, with me cringing at the word 'Dad.' "She gave mom a fruit shower."

I widened my eyes truly shocked at the words that came from his mouth. Here he was telling me that the strongest most hard-headed woman on earth more humbly known as Ma had a gothic teen-y-bopper pour a drink on her.

How could I not be in shock?

"Why did she.." I cocked my head and sharpened my eyes, before scratching my scalp. "Did Ma say something?"

My brother cleared his throat and adjusted his seating by opening his legs more and moving further down in his overly plumb office seat. " I don't know. I was across the room when I saw a flaming pink haired girl dump red whine down Mom's white blouse, followed by a gasp from the crowed and a sigh from her real mother that seemed to be predicting it."

He let out a small breath of air that resembled a short laugh.

"You just full of answers today, aren't cha?" I mumbled.

"Sorry, for not knowing every detail on a sister I have never have mean before a few days ago." Itachi rolled his eyes and stood. "But you can't help, but have a bit of respect for her."  
I gave a nod and watched as he griped his phone and looked throw it, obviously texting someone.

"Yea Mom can be pretty intimidating for new people. That chick had guts to do that." I stood up after a grunt of response from Itachi and made my way to the door. "Well, I'm going to get ready for dinner." I mumbled making my way out the door.

This could be fun. I thought as I walked down the hall.

(Sakura's point of view.)

I hate them!

They both laughed and poked fun at me as if it was the most natural thing to do when a girl they barely know is in a towel dripping wet.

I really fucking hate them!

I thought the pretty boy would be the worse out of the two, but noooo! I just had to be pleasantly surprised with the asshole teacher turning out to be the other brother! Just. fucking. great!

I growled and mumbled my way up the stairs and slammed the door of my (new, annoying) room behind me. Once closed I leaned on the door catching my breath waiting for the bubbling hatred to die down, after I had calmed my self a little I threw my clothes into the laundry basket and dropped my towel to the floor, because I felt to lazy to deal with it, at the moment.

I walked over to the drawing I had hung up before my father had come in earlier. I just looked at it for a while. I was never the one to have self pity or anything of the like, in fact I hated when people shelter me, because they felt bad for me. Back at my old school everyone knew what happened to be me.. How could they not it was all over the news and on top of that It didn't happen to much longer after my parent's divorce. So if the teacher didn't hate me, because all of the shit I caused them, they treated me as if I was glass, and if they spoke to harshly I'd shatter. I hated them for that.

Now that I think about it I hated a lot of people, and still do...

I snatched the canvas by my window and the sketch that hung form a wood beam and began to paint, but I didn't paint what I drew on the paper instead I began painting a girl on a chopping block, with her hair shaved off and hungry connivers around her waiting for her to give up.

In my mind I gave up and I was that girl in the painting, it was me, and god did it hurt to see.

*Triggering warring below*

In the middle of doing my work, I began to cry all by my self soft at first growing me intense till my body was racked with sobs. although I remained quiet enough for no one to hear me and reached for my palette knife. The silver blade was dull and dirty from years of use on paints and clay. I cleaned it with the towel that sat side me. I sat down on the floor, I was already naked so I wasted no time taking the knife to leg and slowly dragging it along the soft flesh of my thighs.

I could fell myself relax as I savored the biting pain and watched as the crimson blood flow down my leg and made contact with the wood floor. I grabbed the towel one more time and blotted at my leg. I hissed at the rough fabric ground against my newly opened cuts among other scars. I drew many lines on my leg before slicing my rips and wrist. Only then did I find the release, in the warm blood that tickled my skin as it dripped and bleed down my body.

Shit, I just showed too.. whatever.

I shrugged off the annoying stinging pain and cleaned up the bloody mess, with gauges that I kept under my mattress. I wrapped up my arm in a bandana that was my favorite color: red. After that I threw on my painting overalls and got back to work on the painting I had started.

*End of warning*

In the back of my mind I knew it was probably really bad to injure your self at all let alone with a dirty knife, but I was so use to it that I really didn't care rather my cuts got infected or not. To me, it was like every other day route like brushing my teeth or calling Ino... Wait.

FUCK! I FORGOT TO CALL HER!

I ran over to my bed and snatched my cell and dialed in her number, my fingers working on there own. It rang for a sec before she answered. We talked and talked. I told her everything that happened in the day and about my step-brothers, and how I got dumped into the school fountain. She comforted me and left me with an eased feeling I always admired about her. Once we had said our goodbyes, I concentered calling mom, But there was something in me that felt anger towards her for leaving, plus I doubt that they have good phone reception in the outskirts of Africa..

So once again I stood and began painting when I heard a knock on the door. I grumbled to myself, for being pulled away from my work a third time. I ignored the noise, hoping it would just fade away. But of course life is not that forgiving, and so the knocking continued with vigor. I rolled eyes and grunted out a non to friendly 'come in.'

Itachi stood in the door way, leaning against the door frame with his hair down on his shoulders, flowing smoothly to his mid chest.

I cursed under my breath. "What the hell do you want?" I asked looking back at my painting that was faced away from the door.

"Just wanted to let you know dinners almost ready if you wanna come down and eat with us." he spoke smoothly and calmly , his low voice bouncing off the walls off the pointed room.

"Kay. " I mumbled hoping he'd hurry up and leave, so I could focus on the task at hand.

He walked further into my room before running a finger across one of the panting's I had hung up. I watched him carefully, not sure of his next move. I didn't trust someone who's emotionless one second and dying of laughter the next. In fact I rarely trusted anyone., let alone this asshole.

"Did you do this?" He asked never looking away from the colorful piece of a man sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette as the New York skyline crumbled in the back ground around him.

"Yea." I gave as short of a response as possible praying he'd take a hint.

Instead of backing off like any normal person would, he walked closer to me till he could fully see what I was working on.

"What is it?" He leaned, behind me. His hair touching my neck as he did so.

So far the only progress I had made was a black back ground and a pale skin colored silhouette of a girl as a base color for where I had planed on placing her.

"Why do you need to know?" I shrugged my shoulders, causing him to back away from me.

I wasn't sure why, but he was making me nervous, and I really didn't enjoy that feeling. But for some reason I didn't have it in me to straight out tell him to leave. A part of me felt lonely in this abandoned attic.

"Just curious." He looked me in the eyes in such an honest way. To me, in that moment he was annoyingly beautiful and I hated it.

"Whatever." I pushed past him walking out the door, before pausing and looking behind me. "I'm hungry, you coming'?"

With a very small smirk tugging at his lips, he gave me a nod.

By the time Itachi and I had reached the dinner table Father, his wife and that bed-headed asshole, Sasuke already where waiting around drinking there drinks and chatting on about something that I had no clue about.

When we stepped into the dinning room I was once again amazed at the beautiful décor and other wise expensive looking furniture, plating and paints on the walls. I blinked a couple of times, letting the sight sink in. I was snapped back to reality when I heard a scoff coming from the direction of Mikoto.

I looked up at the rest of the family, then looked down at my clothes.

Well, shit.

They all seemed to be cleaned up and in rather nice looking clothes. My father still wore his work suit with his white hair trailing behind him in a ponytail that was tied loosely, and Mikoto was still in her pencil skirt and peach blouse that ruffled at the neck line in a fashionable business look, while still looking very girly. The boys seemed to be rather well kept too. Itachi wore a grey button down with dark jeans, you know, the really nice ones that are like 100 bucks at the mall. Sasuke on the other hand, still had his blue shirt on with his black skinny tie on with his brown slacks. it

Then there was me. I had on my paint covered overalls, stained with years of hard work and messy art with a thin tank under it with my hair pulled back with a pencil that kept it in place. I looked around me, meeting their eyes as I did. They were all just stair at me. I felt like an complete... complete..

Outsider.

"Nice of you to join us, Sakura. Considering you didn't last night." I could feel Mikoto's eyes on me, trailing up and down me, memorizing every flaw and problem I ever had.

I Ignored her, flinched at her gaze and made my way to the far side of the table the farthest away from her. I took the set beside Sasuke and cringed at the slight warmth I felt from his leg that brushed up against mine. He didn't seem to like the idea to much either, because he moved down the long elegant table.

My father cleared his throat obviously trying to reveal some awkward tension.

"So why don't you tell us about work Itachi. How was your day?" He took a sip of the wine that lingered in his fine china glass.

As Itachi gave him a small smirk, I remembered that I ever even though to ask Itachi about his job. It began to make curious about what he did. He seemed like the type of guy that would be into politics or studying to become to become a doctor or something of the kind.

"Well It was nice, we got a new guy start to day so I was forced to show him the ropes." He started him self in his chair.

"May, may that poor fellow must have been nervous!" I sipped on my glass on water pretending not to listen as my father continued on. "meeting the head of the bored in such a large company, so early, I'd be terrified too."

I spit out my water, and everyone turned to be with a confused look on there face. I had expected something great, but head of a company bored!? That's insane and at so young! I coughed a couple more seconds before regaining my composer.

"Sorry, When down the wrong pipe..." I blushed awkwardly and forced a insincere smile. "So... who make the food?" I motioned to the kitchen truly wondering where the food was when we were all just sitting here. I made the best effort to change the subject.

I heard a small laugh escape Mikoto's mouth, I glared. "You didn't know that we have a personal intrusions that cooks for us?" She snickered again. "It will be out in a moment, I didn't know your up bringing was so... Humble."

My smile fell. I really was so different from these people, in fact I was the opposite of them. My father doesn't even seem like he's related to me at all. Itachi and Sasuke seems much more fitting from him. Let's just face the facts, the Uchiha brother have the looks, the smarts and the money to do what ever there heart might desire. If I was my father, I'd be embarrassed of me. I'm a 16 teen year old girl, to start off, so sports like football were out of the question as well as anything male orated. Then the sad truth that I suck at school because I'm not good with authority or anyone who tells me what to do, and on top of all this I look like a female version of Kurt Cobain with pink hair.

No wonder that he never came to see me all theses years.

About that time a man with long black hair brought a bunch of really healthy, weird looking foods can on a tray that he sat in the middle of the table, then left without a single thank you from anyone. That small detail seemed to piss me off more than anything all day, but I bit my tough and grabbed some food and put it on my plate.

"So tell us about your first day, Pinkie." My father smiled at me trying to be polite and include me into the very bit of chatting that was going on inside of the family.

Still looking down at my food and pushing it around with my fork, I replayed. "It was nice."

I could fell Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes on me, When I looked up the younger one frowned his eyebrows, while the older just looked amused and interested.

"Really now, I heard you where thrown into the water fountain." My witch of a step mother smiled. "Doesn't sound too nice to me."

I narrowed my eyes at her and gave a her a bright grin and thought of something to change the subject.

"Oh, did you hear how your youngest son, was accuses for sexual harassment by my art teacher?" I glanced over at Sasuke and saw pinkness lighting up his ears and cheeks.  
'Oh so he has a weak spot for his mommy.. this is fun.'

"How interesting." She looked over at Sasuke with stern eyes, and pursed her lips. It made me happy to see someone being rude to him.

He drank a gulp of water, most likely pushing down his embarrassment.

"She believes that I sexual harassed her just because I made a comment on how her bra was pink and she convinced Naruto that I was a pervert." He sighed and glared over at me, but I just smiled I really enjoyed fucking with him.

"Wait." Sasuke and I looked over to Itachi as he continued with food still in his mouth. "I though she was wearing a black lace bra. At lest that what she was wearing this morning."

I choked on my food. "How the hell did you know that?!"

"Your don't remember me waking you up tis morning?" he smirked.

Oh that's right I didn't sleep with a shirt on that night.

"To think that such an immodest and loose girl is living under may house." Mikoto scoffed and shook her head as if she could believe anything she just heard.

I was about to glare at the brother's when I noticed them smiling at each other mentally giving each other an high five. In that moment I felt a hundred feet away, and separated by glass. I was completely out of the loop and out of place. I hate this. I really fucking hat this. I feel totally out of there little exclusive circle.

Realizing that for the second time tonight, I ate as fast as I could not caring if the rest of them looked at me weird for being messy and excused my self from the table and ran up stares, and slammed the door behind me.

I grabbed the jack that I stored on top of one of the wood beams and drank my self to sleep and dreamed of days when my father was beside me.

Hey guys,

Sorry this is such a short little chapter, but I hope you like it and please fav and follow and review!

LOVE YOU ALL

-Katt=^.^=


	5. Why detention and cuts suck

Hey guys,

Thanks again for all the great feed back! Someone was confused and was pretty blunt about the fact that there was a large age gap between Sakura and Sasuke, so my respond to that is: Well, not to be rude but if I had to follow the original story line than this wouldn't be a fanfiction this would be a copy of the original.. So to be blunt, I made it that way because I fucking wanted too:} But It really does means a lot to hear each and every one of your beautiful opinions good or bad! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel that I now have a better understanding of where it's going, thanks to trying to figure out the rest of the last chapter.

-Katt=^.^=

(Itachi's point of view.)

When I woke up I was not just confronted with the sun peering through my window, but also the sound of blaring music and loud knocking coming from my ceiling, accompanied with a very angry sounding Sasuke yelling. I groggily sat up and rubbed my head, suddenly felt in a foul mood. Even upon standing I felt dizzy from the noises, that was wearing on me so early. I snatched my phone and looked at the time: 7:53 am. I looked at it a while cocking my head left to right and squinted. Once I pushed away the fog from my eyes, it clicked.

shit.

"Sasuke! We're late!" I screamed throwing my covers off of me, before grabbing my suit and getting dressed. I ran out of the room and made my way to the attic where I found Sasuke banging on our step-sisters door.

"What the hell is going on?" I grumbled laying my hand on a very cranky looking Sasuke. Which, by the way only had his boxers on.

"This bitch's shitty music fucking woke me up! I told her to turn it the fuck down but the cunt just fucking turned it up!" He growled glaring at the door with bags under his eyes.

I sighed. "Just calm down, and quit with the cussing. It's pissing me off." I mumbled before unlocking the door with the spare key I had made the day before. I barged in receiveing a scream from a naked Sakura before unplugging her stereo.

"Hey!" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing! get out!"

I whipped my head around and glared at her, Ignoring her bare legs and arms, before walking up to her till I could feel her breath on my chest. She looked up at me with wide shocked eyes.

"Turning off the shitty music. Now get dressed, Sasuke will take you to school." I looked in the direction of Sasuke and gave him a nod, as he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

As I reached the door I turned back around and gave her one last glare. "And make sure Mom and Dad don't catch that smell of alcohol on you."

Then I left the two of them and made my way down stair and tried to catch my breath. My mind reverted back to her. Her silky skin in that lacey underwear that clung to her curves, that that wasn't the thing that took my breath away, although she was very beautiful in her own way, it was those cuts. She had long gashes on the inside of her thighs and they looked angry and red. They looked fresh as if they had just got done bleeding.

I made my way to the kitchen and leaned against the counter and covered my mouth with my hand, I remember watching a thing about this in high school, where these people would hurt themselves physically in order to release the inner pain they felt. What was it called again? Oh... that's right.

Self harm.

The words felt stuck in my chest. what the fuck could make her wanna do that? Maybe It's not that. Perhaps she just had and accident shaving or something.. But that does explain all the other scars too. But It just could be self harm and if it is self harm it's non of my business.

Yea, It's not my concern, not my problem.

(Sakura's Point of View.)

I can't believe he just busted into my room like that. I could have been completely naked you know! Now this Sasuke asshole is going to have to take me to school, but that's not the biggest issue right now. The bigger issues is the fact that the younger Uchiha asshole won't leave my room. In fact his back is turned to me as I'm getting dressed, with him in only his black silk boxers that looks more expensive that my whole wardrobe.

But the longer I stare at his back the more I want to touch it. As weird as that may sound, I'm finding it extremely difficult not trailing my hands down his soft looking skin and tight muscles. I mean he's a dick and all but right now he's the hottest thing I've ever seen. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he turned around with a smirk.

"You getting dressed or not?" He smiled crossing his arms over his wide chest. I glared at him once I realized what the hell I was thinking.

"I will, if you fucking leave."

"Sorry, I cant. You might lock your self back into your room and we'd both be late." He turn his back again before adding. "And I like the underwear today by the way."

"Shut up!" I snapped, pulling on all my ripped baggy jeans and a loose 'sex pistols' tee and a jean jacket with spikes on my shoulders, but before I pulled on my shirt I noticed that Sasuke was looking at me in the reflection of the window. I squinted my eyes in a firm glare, before thinking about a rather inventive idea.

I smirked right into the window and slid off my bra strap and unclasped the hooks and let it fall very slowly and provocative way making eye contact with his reflection. I studied the way his shoulders twitched and how he breathed through his back.

For a second there I lost my self in his small movements.

Then as fast as it came it went, with a gasp that fill my room. He saw, then he looked away. He saw the scars, I could tell, because he really looked away this time. And the weird awkward moment was gone and I just got dressed. I pushed past him as I walked out the door and down the stairs till I reached the kitchen and saw Itachi drinking some weird green looking thing and saw the chef that no one thanked the night before.

I glared holes into the elder brother.

"Tell your perverted brother to keep the hell away from me, from now on." I growled bumping shoulders with him. It pissed me off that he unlocked the door to my room in the first place. I think I've said I hate them many times before, but right now... I really hate them, But I also hate my self for enjoying the fact that Sasuke was trying to look at me. I was also surprised by how much I regretted my cuts in that moment.

I felt ugly.

Itachi opened his mouth to talk, but closed it shortly after, deciding it was better not to talk. Ignoring him I made my way over to the chef that seemed to be busy making some kind of lunch and putting them in lunch boxes that looked like designer briefcases.

"That looks good." I smiled up at him with the kindest eyes I could show to insure him I was not someone to fear, like I image he did the others. He turned his head to look at me, but the only emotion he reflected was the color of his eyes: black and blank.

"Would you like some?" He asked politely, yet rather monotone. He held up a grape that looked plump and dark purple. I glanced over at Itachi, who seemed to watch me intently as if to make sure I wasn't up to anything.

I gave him a small smirk, before grabbing the young mans wrist and eating the grape from his hand, letting my lips linger on his finger tips. I smiled up at the boy and liked my lips, his face didn't change one bit, but red seemed to stain his ears at the tips. I trailed my eyes back to Itachi, who's head was cock to one side and eyebrows knitted. He looked confuse by the simple action.

"Hmm, that tastes great!" I moved closer to him till my hip touched his. "What's your name? I'm Sakura."

"Sai." His voice was low and warm, and the longer I stood close to him the more beautiful he became. His skin was silky and pale like a girls and features small and elegant.

"That's a pretty name." I smiled again and stole another grape, before popping it in my mouth. "And thanks for the food last night it was really good.

He looked at me strangely for a moment, then nodded. "You're welcome."

I patted his arm and walked to the fridge, before pulling out some apple juice, a bangle and cream cheese. I had just spread the cream cheese on my bread when the asshole of a step-brother griped my arm and pulls me off to the side.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" It was bad enough that he most likely knows why I'm covered in scars.

He looks me in the eyes for a moment, before releasing me and backing away. "Hurry up, it's almost time to go."

I looked at him confused, before nodding. "yea sure. Let me just grab my things." I hate my self for enjoying being so close to him. He smelled like polo or some kind of musky perfume that made me draw near to him, and his breath was cool against my skin and minty. His aura drew me in much more than I was willing to adamant.

"Kay." He breathed. "We're pretty late anyways."

Once I snatched up my bag and sketch pad, we made our way out side. I followed his feet never looking up until I bumped into his back, hander that I expected. When I looked up I saw a black crotch rocket, with silver rimmed tires.

"You're fucking kidding me." I mumbled slumping my shoulders. "How are gonna take me to school on that?"

He gave me one of his trade mark smirks that I already began to get tired off, and held out his hand.

"Give me your books."

I hesitated, before handing over my sketch pad and poetry book, ready to nut crack him if I saw any threat of him opening it. He took it and slipped it into his briefcase, most likely noticing my bag was too small to carry them, than straddled his bike.

"Now what?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Hop on, and hold tight." He rolled his eyes and handed me a helmet.

I sat behind him, trying my best to force down the heat that grew hotter under my cheeks, thanking whatever imaginary god that blessed me with the makers of this fucking helmet. I sat with both legs on one side and I could feel his strong back against my stomach and breast. He felt warm and nice. I wrapped my arms around him lightly.

"Happy now?!" I hissed.

"No, you have to have a leg on each side, you'll fall off." He mumbled irritably. "And hold tighter." Then he gripped my arms and pulled them around him.

I blushed harder and pulled my legs around and pressed them to his outer thighs. It was hard to ignore the heat pooling else where when I was forced to push my lower body deeper into him.

"Ready?"

"Y-yea." I muttered.

I don't live that far way from the school, but the ride with Sasuke was the longest 10 to 15 minuets ever. the entire time I had to focus on something other that bubbling pleaser between my legs with bump or turn I was rubbed into his strong back.

Why did the prick have to smell so good anyways and why in hell did his hair smell like strawberries but the rest of him smell like some manly cologne? WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?

I shook way my thoughts as he signed me into class, earning glares from both female students and teachers.  
Fan club? Oh kill me... I rolled my eyes and followed him to math class and plopped down in a seat in the far back, trying my best to glare at fucktard at the bored, writing some bullshit numbers on it.. He's so hot, why does he have to have such an cock-shit personality. God, he pisses me off.

Once done with his class I made my way to the next room. I think it's language, which wasn't so bad. I actually really love poetry.

I pulled out my schedule to check the room number when I ran into Gaara. He was reading a book on sitting on the window seal.

"Slacking off?" I smiled walking in his direction.

He looked up from his book, with his black rimmed endless green eyes, and gave a small grunt.

"Open period. Shouldn't you be in class?" He lifted a non-existent eyebrow at me.

"Well, 'Mr. good teacher' I can't find my class mind showing me?" I smirked thumping his book with my forefinger and thumb.

He closed his book with another air grunt, before standing taking my paper away from me. He looked it over before sighing and walking me to my next class.

I mimicked his strides to a large room next to the gardens that had an amazingly shaped bushes and bright flowers. (Damn rich schools...-_-) He lead me through the crowds of students, till we reached a door that had 'language arts' in white over the glass window.

"Well, I'll take my leave." he mumbled starting to walk away, but I gripped his sleeve in an iron grasp. I did it out of reflex not wanting him to leave. I was all alone, he was the only one that remained me of my friends back home. "What?" He barked lowly, frowning his eyebrows.

"Um.. What book were you reading?" That was the only thing I could think of, concentering I could never tell him what I was actually thinking.

"Dante's Inferno." He gave me a small smirk. "It's my favorite I read it once a year." I smiled and him and let the curiosity bubble in my grassy green orbs.

"I'd like to read it some time." I whispered more to my self than him, but non-the-less with a grunt he tossed the book to me. I caught it clumsily and watched him confused.

"I've read it a million times, you go ahead and have it. I was my first one that I bought, but I have 3 more at home." He began to walk off again. "Now get to class, you're already late."

I watched as his broad back got farther and farther away. It made me sad to see him leave, he didn't much, but maybe that's why I like him. He doesn't make an ass of him self.

Once I set into the class room every eye was on me it'll it was decided that I was in fact just a another boring ass student. The teacher was a very handsome gray haired man with a scar over one eye and a medical mask on. I could tell he was smiling at me 'cause his eyes wrinkled happily as if they were smiling on there own.

"You're late, Miss-?" He paused waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"Sakura." I grinned apologetically. "I got caught up talking about a book." I held up the worn out hard-back Gaara had given me.

The silver haired man seemed nice enough I'm sure he'd let me off with a loose warning or something.

"I see. Well, I'm Mr. Kakashi." He smiled moving away from the bored and plopping down on his desk. "And the After school detention hall is room 466."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kakashi - Wait what?!" I interrupted my self once his words finally clicked. "Why?" I could feel a vein pop on my forehead and my hands making fists.

He chucked under his mask "Like I said, Sakura. You're late. once school ends make your way to that room."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the very bad of the room, than began to read Inferno. It was pretty dark and morbid but I liked it. For some reason it really did remind me of Gaara. I ignored most of Kakashi lecture and just tried to focus on not kill the people around me. One guy was feeling up some girls leg behind me and the girl was making mewing noises and moaning loud enough for the teacher to be trying his best to ignore it him self. On top of that awkwardness every preppy girl in the room was glaring at me as if they wanted to kill me with there bare hands.

one girl with blonde hair even passed me a note saying that they saw me get off the motorcycle with Sasuke and that I needed to back off 'or else'... I rolled my eye for the millionth time to day. These bitches really believed they could hurt me? HA! I bet their to scared to break a nail to actually punch someone.

After that class I headed to art, happy to see Naruto smiling at me. I enjoyed not being yelled at for drawing like what happened in every class this morning. I always got in trouble for drawing on my assignments. It's not like I don't work then out first or anything.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto ran up and gave me a hug. "How was your day? Was Sasuke mean to you?" I Laughed he was like a child maybe that was why I liked him so much along with most of the kids in his class.

"It was good and no Sasuke hasn't done anything to stupid yet." I giggled and pulled away from the hug, before sitting beside a very beautiful brunette girl.

I watched carefully as he explained the project to us, it was called the oil and water project. You basically had to draw something a design or object with oil pastels and create a background with watercolor. the oil is expected to reject the water and easy to wipe way the paint from the design. I was very excided, and when I looked over to the girl next to me expecting to have the same look in her eyes, but was surprised to see her blushing madly staring at Naruto. I giggled, I knew that look.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and smiled at her, whispering. "You like him don't you?"

He let out a small 'yeep' blushing wildly and shuddering out a 'I-I-I d-don-t-t K-know. M-maybe. " She hind her face in the locks of her ebony bangs.

Aww! She's so cute!

I laughed and asked her, her name. She told me her name was Hinata and in the same grade I was. I was so happy that I had found a friend my own age finally and she seemed rather kind and shy. She was beautiful though, her long black hair framed her pale face perfectly and made her lavender eyes glow something fierce. If she wasn't so shy, She'd put the most beautiful models to shame.

The rest of class we talked, and I helped her with her art project. Turns out she really didn't know much about art, but rather join the class because Naruto was a childhood friend of hers that she fell in love with at a young age. The story made even me, a tough, ill mannered girl, feel warm and fuzzy inside. I can all ready tell we we're going to be great friends.

She showed me to my next class, chemistry. Thank god she was in that class with me. The teacher was kind and rather sweet, named Karin. She had long flaming red hair and flawless skin, her eyes where cover by dark red rimmed glasses, and her lab only seemed to compliment her large breasts and thin curves.

She walked us threw an experiment or two and then past out an simple work sheet, before the last bell rang. I frowned and looked at Hinata one more time and asked her to show me to the detention hall. she looked confused for a second, before I explained to her what happened. She giggled a second, then told me Kakashi was the hardest teacher to get along with because he ands out disciple slips like candy.

She showed me to the class and with just my luck, guess who has detention duty this week? No other that Sasuke and Zabuza. I was okay with the later, but that prick Sasuke did not look very happy to see.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath as the ebony haired man just glared at me.

"Pinkie!" I looked over to Zabuza that was now walking up to me, and gave a hug that lifted me off the ground. I laughed at the very tall man's childish behavior. "How you likin' school so far?" He smiled.

I looked over at Sasuke who was scowling at the desk, in the direction of Zabuza and me. I rolled my eyes at him and tried my best to ignore him.

"It was good! I met a new friend, Hinata. She was the one that showed me here." I smiled as he released me from he spine popping hug.

"Why ARE you here?" Sasuke hissed irritably. "this is detention you know."

"I was late to Kakashi's class." I frowned at him.

"Sasuke you know, pinkie?" The taller man smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I was thankful that I was the only in the class so far. It would be embarrassing to be so friendly with a teacher if a lot of students were around. I guess I was early.

"Yea, she's my step-sister." He spout shortly, before sighing as if it was the worlds most depressing thing in the world.

"I wish I had a cute younger sister." Zabuza laughed hardily and pulled me closer before messing with my hair. I giggled, because I already felt rather close to Zabuza as if he was my real brother.

The more we messed around the worse Sasuke's attitude became, he scoffed and mumbled things under his breath.

"Yea me too, instead I got her." He smirked rudely at me with amusement glowing in his night eyes.

"Asshole." I spat.

"So harsh. You too don't really get along to well, huh?" The brown haired man frowned pull sat down. I looked at him and made a funny face that looked like I was dying. he smirked and instructed me to sit down anywhere I chose the very back of the class and waited for the rest of the kids to show up.

Most of the people in the class was girls that flocked around Sasuke. They most likely purposely did something to get in, so that they could see Sasuke. I don't understand what's so appealing about that ass-wipe. Okay, okay, so he's hot, but he's a complete dick to most people, including me.

I was silently thankful that most of the preppy girl sat close to the front and the kids that really didn't what to be there sat near me, as far away from the rest of them as possible. One of the girls that next to me with brown hair in two messy buns on the top of her head and thick eyeliner, asked what I was reading. I told her it was Dante's Inferno, which pecked her interest. I told her what I knew so far about it.

"So How did you get in here anyway?" I asked the punk looking girl.

"Cussed out a guy that tried to slap my butt." She laugh clear glade to give what was coming to the guy. I laughed to sad that I was there to help. "What about you?"

"Some asshole teacher, sent me here just because I was late." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"That perv, bet it was Kakashi, huh?" She pointed out. "You know he keeps porn in his desk and reads it during some classes, right?" She laughed leaning back in her chair crossing her striped legged thighs and combated boots.

"No way! Really?" I laughed. "Kinda kinking if you ask me."

"I know right, one of my friends said, he let her give him a hand job. Even said it was pretty big, ya know." The girl made a motion with her hand, moving it up and down. I laughed so hard I could breath.

"Keep it down, Miss. Sakura." I heard Sasuke's voice boom. He glared me, and all the laughter seemed to fade away.

"Fucktard." I mumbled under my breath, low enough that only the girl next to me could hear. She smiled at me and winked. Showing her agreement with the small statement.

"So what can I call ya?" She pursed her lips in a cute smile.

"Sakura. You?"

"Ten Ten."

"Nice to meet you."

(Sasuke's Point of view.)

I couldn't stop thinking about her, all day I saw her without her shirt in her room, with her soft looking bounds and perky nipples, that I saw this Moring, that wouldn't be so much of a problem, If one: I didn't have a girlfriend and two: If she didn't have cuts and scars all over her body. Yea, not even counting the fact that I'm way older that her, her step-brother and also her teacher. There Is so much wrong that picture. So fucking much.

Even worse that everything I just named, I got a aching hard on.

God! what the fuck is wrong with me! She's a bitchy. hormonal 16 teen year old and all I can think of is her tits. Goddamn it! I hate my self right now.

Yet, She looked so sad when she knew I noticed, she looked broken on so many levels. I wondered if she did that to her self, or maybe abuse. Her Father did say that her Mother dated around a lot and had quit a few boyfriends around the house... Maybe one of them. Apart of me was in raged with the idea of anyone hurting her, yet I hadn't the slightest idea why. Even the though of her hurting her self made my blood boil, yet her presence somewhat annoyed me.

"Mr. Sasuke?"  
...

"Sasuke?"  
...

"Sasuke?! Are you listening to me?"

I looked up to see Karin's exasperated face calling my name.

"Yea, yea. Sorry, I'm just kinda have something on my mind today." I rubbed my eyes and sighed deeply.

Karin and I had taken the chance to eat lunch in my room during our break, she sat in front of me at my desk with her head resting in her hands with her elbows on the wooded table top.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She smiled softly, before pressing up her glasses into there rightful position.

"To many to count." I mumbled, shoving another bite of fresh tomato in my mouth. When I looked back up I saw a sad look on her face as if she had been rejected. I frowned, no way to get out of this I guess...

"It's about a student, I accidentally walked in on her in the locker room thinking it was empty and she has as cuts and scars all over her body. Some looked fresh, as if they were still kind of bleeding. I knew they all couldn't be accidental because they were all straight lines. What should I do?" I sighed after swallowing my food.

Her smile fell not a very serious look.

"Have you told anyone, like her parents?" She questioned setting down her drink with a clank.

"What if her parents are the cause?" I rubbed my eyes in frustration and leaned back in my chair.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, I just walked away, shocked. She might even say it's non of my concern."

She sighed and took of her glass and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So let me get this straight, you just walked away?" I lifted an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Yea?..."

"The kid must feel like shit.. A guy, the first one to see, just walks the fuck away as if nothing happened. She must feel really devastated."

I leaned forward, now interested in what she had to say, wondering if she had some womanly advise.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, which she rarely did to me.

"She's clearly hurting to do that to her self, so just don't ignore her that id the worse thing you can do. If you don't tell her parents than at least say, it's okay to talk to you."

"What if she hates me?" I played with my straw in my drink and looked at her threw my bangs.

"How can anyone hate you, sweetie?" She smiled and stroked my cheek lovingly, but once again, this act that was suppose to make me feel better just annoyed me. I pulled away.

"No, she really does hate me." I crossed my arms looking out the window at the midday sun, tracing the trees with my eyes.

"Then just give her some time and wait for a chance to prove to her that you don't hate her." She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed it with a goofy smile. I sighed again picturing Sakura in her underwear with her long beautiful pale legs covered in thick cuts, along with the cuts on her small rib cage. I shook off the thoughts and finished my food.

"Hey you wanna catch a movie after work?" Karin ran her barefoot along my thigh.

"Can't I have detention duty, then I have to take my sister home." I stood and tossed my trash in the ben next to the door.

"Well, okay. Call me when you have time." She winked and kissed me hard before walking out the door.

Fuck should have taken her up on that invitation.

Later on in detention surprisingly, Sakura and a long haired girl came to our room and Zabuza then hugged the shit out of her. It slightly pissed me off to see him getting so friendly with her, when they clearly hadn't known each other for very long and hear he was down right flirting with her. MY SISTER, right in front of me. He even said she was cute.

He was pissing me the hell off more than Naruto had the day before. This guy was most definitely trying to get in her pants, and for some weird reason it pissed me the FUCK off. I breathed happy when I noticed she was sitting in the far back of the classroom. She was chatting it up with a girl with a slutty dress on that looked out of the 1800's and legs and combat boots. But I guess she's better than the girls that where gathering around me.

They'd have to think I was stupid if they though I didn't know that the only reason they where in detention was because they wanted to see me. They were so annoying at times, but being hot does make it easier to get a lay..

I looked over at Sakura again and saw her laughing. I think that was the first time I saw her smile and giggle. Her eyes seemed to glow a brighter shade of jade and her cheek arose such a beautiful flush of pink. I stared blankly at her lips how soft and smooth they looked complemented by her white straight teeth. I felt my chest tighten to point of breath loss.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Zabuza watching her too.

"Keep it down, Miss. Sakura." I gowned, this guy was putting me in a foul mood...

Once detention ended and everyone, but Sakura, Zabuza and I where I left, I called out to her.

"Hey ready to go?" I walked over to her desk and pulled her way from the book that she seemed to be rather consumed in.

"Yea, just a sec." She held up a finger, and continued reading as if she was at a very important part and couldn't be pulled away. I sighed sat down in the set next to her.

Zabuza wasn't far behind me, when he sat in the desk in front of her, sitting with the back of the chair against his chest facing Sakura. He tapped the top of the hard cover of the book, getting her attention.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning on her desk.

"Sure." She spoke softly to him, unlike me. Which she usually griped at me or mumbled. Her voice sounded so sweet when she spoke to others. She shuffled through her bad till she pulled out a shitty flip phone and handed to him.

I eyed him suspiciously as he typed away on the small key bored, before clicking it closed.

"Text me sometime, 'kay kid." He patted her head, as she just took her phone and smiled kindly at him.

That bastard gave her his number?!

"Deal." She nodded.

I Hate this guy.

Hey guys,

Sorry for taking so long to update then posting a sort chapter like this one. After taking such along break from writing it was hard to get backing into the hang of things. hope you like it and sorry for the mistakes, if any.

-Katt=^.^=


	6. The Word Gone (Running away)

Hey guys,

Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kind words. I can't wait for this chapter, I have soooo many ideas and hope you like each of them!

-Katt=^.^=

(Sakura's point of view.)

I was pretty surprised when Zabuza gave me his number and told me to text him. I smiled at him, I was happy to have someone to talk to beside Ino and my mother. They where the only two numbers I had in my phone. Speaking of Ino, I should text her when I get home and tell her about Hinata and Tenten. She'd love to know I wasn't being a complete loner.

"Deal." I took the phone from him and put it in my pocket.

I heard Sasuke shuffle in his seat and standing up, before grabbing my bag.

"We have to go, Sakura. I wanna meet up with my girlfriend, before it gets to late." He sighed throwing my bag over his shoulder.

Girlfriend?

God why did that word sting. He had a girlfriend? I wonder what she looked like. Was she beautiful? I bet she was, with long hair and large breast and a killer bod... and no scars, unlike me.

I sighed, wanting to spend more time with Zabuza, he felt almost as if he was a true older brother. It made me happy to finally have that kind of connection, even if I had not known him very long.

Zabuza must have noticed the look on my face because he stood and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey, Maybe I could take Sakura home and you can catch up with your girl." He smiled at Sasuke and looked over to me with a wink of hope.

But the hope faded when I saw Sasuke's body visually stiffen, when seeing the tall man's wink.

"No, I promised her father that I'd bring her home myself and having another teacher take her home would look bad." He glared with a smirk at him as he gripped my upper arm and pulled me from my seat, beginning to walk out the main entrance.

"Hey asshole! Slow down!" He was pulling me so fast he was lifting my feet off the ground and holding me in a bruising grip. "Ow!" I struggled out of his grip.

"What the fuck, man?!" I shoved him hard when he finally released me, when we retched his bike.

He ignored me and roughly threw me the helmet knocking the wind out of me slightly, before snatching my books out of my hands and throwing them in his bag non-to-gently. Then he span around and faced me head on.

"You will NEVER speak to that man again." He pointed his finger at me as if I was a child needing scolding."You hear me?"

My jaw dropped. Who the hell did he think he was, giving me orders like that! He knows nothing about me or has any right to know anything about me. To him I'm nothing just like everyone else in this goddamn family.

I let my face go cold. I had let down my guard to these two boys, with out even realizing it I had began to become comfortable with them, forgetting the misery they caused me for a short moment. Who knew such words would be the trigger I needed to remind me. It really is scary what can make a person crack.

I walked close to him, glaring in the most deadly way, in order to convey my utter most desire to murder him. I clenched my jaw painfully tight.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I spoke creepily calm threw clenched teeth.

He looked taken back for a moment, before regain his composer and sighing, I think realizing he was out of place.

"Look, I just don't want you to hang with him, he's just much to old and a playboy, kay?" He retched out his hand and tried to touch my shoulder, but I flinched away.

Zabuza may be flirty, but he's not someone who would want to hurt me. I feel closer to him that Sasuke and now this prick is trying to tell me to stay away from him like he's this bad guy? Oh fuck no.

"Don't come near me, unless it's necessary. I'm not your sister, your responsibility and sure as hell not your friend. So don't try and tell me what to do. My own father even knows that's no longer his place." I snarled at him baring my teeth like an animal.

He frowned his eyebrows and took a deep breath as if he was in some kind of pain.

"Why do you hate us so much, Itachi and I?"

"Well, I don't know.. Maybe because you and your brother got to live a nice and comfy life with the man that I prayed for every night to come back home, as my mother dated men that treated her and I like shit." I smiled sugar sweetly at him. "but who knows."

He looked at me intensely for a second almost searching for something. His eyes, where like the sky on a starless night, watching every move I made.

"Get on the bike, I'm taking you home." He spoke after a while of silence.

My smile faded and I shook my head, "No can do, bro.." I shook my head slowly, adding emphasis on the word 'bro', before taking a full sprint in no particular direction, but away from the man who's eyes that saw through me.

I ran and ran till my feet could barely carry me anymore, that's where I found a small coffee shop, called 'Monks.'  
The little shop was filled with art and music like Iron and Wine or Death Cab for Cutie. It felt warm. The color of the walls where a light brown like coffee with lots of cream. It smelled like coffee too, I love that smell. Old books lined the walls on shelves with worn out chairs placed randomly around the room and a stage, that looked like a place for live poetry.

I wondered around the shop, tracing the spines of the classic novels with my fingers, reading them feeling happy when ever I recognized one. I remembered when my father, use to tell me about his writing days, when he lived on nothing but beautiful words and imaginary scenes and people that he slowly fell in love with. He use to make lists of books I should read and of course I read every single one with vigor. I loved those out dated books, I loved the smell of the aged paper, but most of all I loved the look my father gave me when I told him I completed my list that month early.

It was a look of pride. Pride of a father for his daughter.

"Sakura?" I was brutally yanked out of my thoughts then I heard a low scratchy voice, behind me.

(Sasuke's Point of View)

I lost her.

I lost a very fast, 16 teen year old girl, with flaming light-red hair, lip ring and sex pistols tee shirt.

I lost Sakura.

I sighed not wanting to face the reality that a girl could run so fast that I couldn't even make out where she was going. Now I'm wondering the streets of one of the biggest cities in our state looking for. ONE. Fucking. Girl. I'm screwed, Itachi and her father are going to kill me. I had one job and I had fucked it up.

God, and I can't get that look that she had, out of my head. Her eyes carried so much sorrow that I felt my chest cave in and my own eyes prickle as if I was on the verge of tears. I never cry. Ever. So to get me so close to that state shocked me. I couldn't even think of anything to say.

Now I wish I had said something to make her fell better. It's funny how you think of all the right things to say only when the word are no longer necessary. Like right now, I'm thinking that I should have told her about dad, my real dad or maybe not have said anything and just have hugged her and told her everything was going to be alright. So many things I should have said now, no longer matter...

I drove and drove all around this goddamn town and have yet to find a single gothic pinkette. It had to be around 6:00 something by now, and still no sigh. I stopped at a gas station to fill up my tank and went in and bought a beer, hoping to calm down and think about were she could have gone.

That's when I remembered I put her notebooks in my bag. I pulled my bag towards me and searched threw it until I found, a worn out sketchbook and a notepad with scribbling on it that said 'fucking bitch' and 'slut' all over the cover.

I winced at the harsh words. She clearly didn't write those things to her self and the words where also in all different hand writings. Perhaps she hurts her self because she was bullied... I pondered on that for a second, before the thought that maybe she wouldn't want me to look side her books came to mind. But I pushed the thought way with the excuse of doing it for her own safety.

I placed the books on the table and looked at them for a second, before taking a sip of the beer I had bought moments before. The covers where bent and torn as if they had, had many years of use. I grabbed the first book and opened the cover to see a small poem on the front.

It read:

When

"When did you stop caring?" He asked.  
"When did you start noticing?" She replied.

I read the words over and over and couldn't help, but to feel like this was about her father. The words she spoke to me about how she prayed for her father would come back, seemed to ring in my ears.

I flipped the page. The next sketch took my breath away, it was a girl hanging her self and words, like 'lies' and 'hate' seeping from the cuts on her wrists. The drawing was black and white except for the words that ran like blood in red.

"Oh god." I covered my mouth when seeing the next drawing, of a women kissing the decapitated head of her dead lover. The violence in the drawings made me nauseated and sick. I leaned back in my seat at the counter of the bar and tried to breath.

I continued on and saw something that looked different than the rest. It was a little girl with a shadow pulling her to the ground in the form of a man, clawing at her skin.

I skipped the others and went to the most resent one. It was of a man that look a lot like me, with devil horns and long nails. I laughed. The words at the bottom said: Teacher from hell.

I laughed so hard, looking at the picture. That had to be me. No doubt about it. She's creative I'll give her that. I turned the page only to see small writing on the back of the page where she had drawn me.

"How can such a hot guy be such a dick?" I read the words aloud, and smiled.

So she thinks I'm hot.. Nice.

I reminded my self what I was looking for before I got too far of track and grabbed the other notebook, the one with all the insults on it. I opened it and began reading, and once again I was met with extremely morbid poetry and scenes about her own death and killing others. But there was one that stood out as pretty Amazing:

I'm Lost

Orbs of lights flow above my head in streams of iridescent glow,

The rest of the world just rocks, to and fro,

I think I'm lost. Again,

And these thoughts of pain,

Arn't helping my broking and bruise brain,

Yet I follow this black path surrounded by fingered black trees,

Without leaves to cover their nakedness and thorns that scrap my knees,

But this is much less frightening the hollow city streets I walk through,

And as crows scream up above me from violet sky's still, I continue,

I reach my arms up high trying to catch the lights that flicker overhead,

Only to have them pass threw my fingers in a golden shred,

I think I'm lost, Again!

Angered by the way I can not grasp their brightness,

I try again to claw at them, with my hatefulness,

The wild animals scratch at my ankles,

As I listen to there growls echo and chuckle,

Still I reach into the light,

Trying to runaway from this unbearable night,

I think I'm lost, again.

My legs they bleed,

For any escape I pled,

And no life is here to be seen,

Is this the only path I've chosen,

Has my one chance at a normal life been stolen?

The birds now feast at my bones,

Is this the only world I'll ever know,

The beasts take turns tearing my flesh,

Is this the only UNIVERSE that I was enmeshed,

even though I beg for a better sight,

I'm met with looming plight,

And as my eyes cover with black-frost,

I utter the symbols "I'm lost."

(Originally Written by Shelby Graves.)

Before I knew it tears fell from my eyes as I looked on, shocked at my own tenderness.

"God, what the hell happened to her?"

I continued searching for something, when found a note near the corner of the last page: Ask Zabuza for more cigarettes. I laughed, that dick is gonna die. I thought of all the was to hurt the tall man, speared on by images Sakura's poetry created.

She's most likely just out for a smoke. I sighed I can't get her out of my head, what the fuck is wrong with me? I threw her stuff in my a bag and walked out.

I should just call Itachi and ask him If he's seen her. I dialed his number and waited for him.

"Hello?" He answered monotone.

"Hey, Sakura runaway I can't find her anywhere. I need your help." It pained me to say, but I sure as hell didn't wanna call mom. She'd fucking kill me and she hates Sakura as it is.

"Sakura's with me, I found her at 'Monks.' Now where having a cigarette out on the porch. Wanna come by?"

All that fucking worrying and she was with ITACHI?! I'm gonna Fucking hurt that bitch!

"Sure." I growled.

Can't wait to give that bitch a piece of my mind.

(Itachi's Point of View)

"Sakura?.." I watched at my step-sister that trailed her fingers along the books, with a faint smile on her face. She turned around and gasped loudly. I laughed happy to have surprised her.

"Itachi! what are you doing here?!" She squealed.

This kid had a way of making me feel rather happy to be around her, she had a nice way about her. I couldn't help, but smile which was rather uncommon for me.

"I had a break from work and wanted to grab some coffee. What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she squirmed under my eyes.

"I kinda ran away from Sasuke.." She mumbled playing with the pages of a book, that she pulled one of the main shelves. I sighed looked at her, wondering what the brat, Sasuke I mean.

"What happened?" I held out my hand and motioned her to a seat next to me, but she took the one farthest to me although still sitting at the same table.

"I don't really know myself, He just randomly got pissed off and said I wasn't suppose to see one of my friends anymore, and it really made me snap. Then I basically told him the same thing I told you in the car ride up here." She leaded back in the chair with her hands behind her head, clearly annoyed.

I smirked when a light bulb went off somewhere in me.

"Hey was your friend a guy?"

Sakura gave me a confused look and nodded awkwardly. "Yea, why?"

"Hahaha!" I laughed. "I knew it!" I whipped way the tears of laughter from my eyes, looking at her annoyed expression.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." She raised an eyebrow. "You look psycho..." She curled her lip in disgust.

"Oh, nothing." I breathed heavy trying to catch my breath, leaning on to the wooden table by one of the pale brown walls.

just the fact that my little brother is clearly jealous and I'm going to have fun with this...

"Whatever." She sighed. "I'm going out for a smoke."

I watched as she picked up her bag and walked out the door only to sit on the lawn chairs in the front of the windows, that let in the pink of the setting sun, making the room glow in the high oranges.

I was a bout to follow her out when my phone rang. I answered it to find Sasuke, rather concerned at where Sakura was. So I simply invited him for coffee... I smirked at my self and ordered to lattes, once I hung up with Sasuke.

My little brother was cute at odd times like this, and by cute, I mean annoying.

I rolled by eyes and made my way to Sakura placing one of the cups of coffee in front of her. She just glanced at it before returning her gaze to the setting sun.

"What was He like when you first met him?" The young girls voice tickled my ears, it was softer that normal as if she was careful not to step on a landmine. The question honestly surprised me though, I knew the 'he' she was referring to. I let my eyes drift over to her pale face bathed in sun light, watching as she took a drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke. Her face looked emotionless, but calm.

"He's the same as he is now, I guess." I shrugged as if it was the most simply answer in the world. I never took my eyes off of her, while she just continued to look into the pink and purple sky framed by the skyscrapers and shitty broken down buildings. I noticed her eyes trailing the black birds that flew from wire to wire of the power wires that lined the tall poles.

"Did you know, he was still with my mother when, He came over to your house? Or was your mother just as surprised as mine?" This time the words came out cold, as she turned her head to face me. I could tell, I should choose my words very carefully, because at any moment I feared she may break.

"I didn't even know, he was still with your mother, when he began to date mine." I spoke honestly, but with a hint of sadness. I knew she hated my family for what she believed we did to her and her mother, but for some reason, I also disliked her for the fact that she never once felt about how we felt. Yet, I wasn't able to show that slight dislike, because my body felt lighter when I was around her, like I could float away.

"That's good." She looked back at the vast clouds above us, drawing in more smoke, before blowing it out and finally taking a sip of her coffee I had bought her. She savored the taste, closing her eyes and breathing out with a small smile gracing her lips.

I guess she like the extra sweet flavor I had bought just for her.

"Vanilla?" she guessed peering at me through her messy chopped bangs that hung in her face from time to time.

I breathed in deeply, releasing some of my stress with the fresh air. "and white chocolate." I added with a smirk.

"I like it." She murdered playing with the roll of paper between her middle and fore fingers. "Thanks." She reverted back to take another sip.

I kept my eyes on her chapped lips, not believing what I had heard. I had yet to hear her say those words and rather liked hearing them. She spoke softer too as if she really meant it. I let my hand rest on my chest, as if to will my heart to slow its beats, as it threated to leap from it's warmth under my ribs.

I took a nervous gulp of my coffee.

"So tell me about your mother, I honest know nothing about her." I changed the subject, to something that truly did interest me. I had asked my step-father about her before but he seemed reluctant to speak of her. As if her was guilty of something and preferred to keep it under wraps.

"She a beautiful person, with hair like the sun reflected on water and eyes as warm as chocolate." She stared with a smile, gripping her coffee cup like her anchor to the ground of earth. "She's a doctor a very good one, but she'd be much better if she didn't gamble it way." I unknowingly leaned forward when a melancholy laugh graced my ears. Then pink haired girl just smiled with kind eyes. "She's a pistol, though. Tough as nails. One time she drank a whole bottle of stake and was still sober!" She giggled again, but happier.

I looked away from her, worried that if I continued to watch her laugh like that I'll get sucked into her smile and never return.

"She seems kind." I stared at the people that passed by the small shop thinking about them and who they were or where they where going.

"She is, that's why she's in Africa, helping the children over there." Her smile faded as if it was a memory she worked hard to forget.

"Sorry, kid." I spoke before I knew, my mouth had even opened. I looked over at to see her mouth about to open when a voice boomed our way.

"Hey, brat!"

We both turned to see a sweaty Sasuke making his way over to us. I tried to suppress my fits of giggles as Sakura literally sprang from her chair and sprinted the opposed direction.

(Sakura's Point of View.) Where did the hell he come from?!

It took me a moment to restore that Sasuke was walking towards me, with a nasty scowl on his brows. As he took long strides to our table, while I started run before I even realized I had got up. I'm not entirely sure why I ran away, but I knew that I felt very uncomfortable around him after spill out my thoughts to him at the school.

Sasuke looked from me to Itachi, mentally asking him why I was runny away, but he just shrugged, laughing annoyingly behind me. Idiot.

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled behind me sprinting to me. "Quit with the running, I'm fucking tired."

He ran quickly to me, I cursed his long legs and tall frame. One he retched me, he threw me over his shoulder, as I released a scream.

"Let go of me!" I squirmed in his strong arms, pounding my fists on his back. I felt him darkly chuckle indicating that he had no humorous intent.

"Not a chance in hell." He slapped my butt hard, walking back to the table in front of the small shop, before sitting down placing me in his lap and holding me tightly around the waist. He placed his chin on my shoulder, before smiling at Itachi.

"Hi Itachi, how was your day?" He spoke as if it was completely natural to have me sitting in his lap. I elbowed him hard in the ribs, receiving a heavy grunt, but his smile remained the same.

"Well, just fantastic. What about you?" Itachi played along, with a smile planted on his face, that slowly grew wider.

"It would have been better if a certain little girl," He spoke harshly into my ear. "Hadn't made me worry sick, by running off." He poked me in a sensitive place in my stomach, causing me to squeal and jump.

He poke me a few more times till I was in a fit of giggles begging him to stop.

He began to laugh too, and it caught my ears, because it had to be the warmest, most beautiful sound I have heard in a long time. He smiled with his white teeth peeking behind soft looking thin lips.

"Stop!" I laughed as he continued to tickle me.

"Not time that little says she's sorry." He smirked against my skin, laughing along with Itachi, that was just enjoying the show.

"Okay! Okay! I'm SORRY!" I giggled and kicked around on his lap. "Now please stop! Can't breath!" Once he stopped I slumped over his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Good girl." He had an arrogant air around him as if he had won. I was to tired to move so I just rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen under me.

"Weren't you gonna meet with your girl, asshole?" I breathed out the words and closed my eyes. Tickling always took so much out of me.

"Yea I was, but ended up looking after a gothic brat." He spoke pointedly at me, with a harsh tone in his voice that I couldn't help, but to cringe at.

I looked over at Itachi, and caught a soft smile on his lips.

"What's up with you?" I asked slightly weird-ed out, by his loving expression.

He sighed contently and this time Sasuke looked at him to and cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing, It just feels kinda like we're really a family." He laughed softly and pulled a hand through his dark brown locks pulling his bangs back only to have them fall right back into place.

I opened my mouth to make a sarcastic comment jokingly, Sasuke phone rang. He shifted me to one knee to answer it. I caught a whiff of his hair when he moved, It smelled like strawberries, like this morning. It was nice, I lean slowly into him as if not to alert him of my movements.

"Hello?" His strong voice answered low and warmly, I felt the vibration of his word through his chest.

"What?!" I scrunched my eyebrows to gather when his voice sounded stressed. I leaned closer to the phone curious at what was being said. I heard my father's rough voice over the small speaker, but could make out any of the words.

"What do you mean passed away?!" Sasuke's voice rose in alarm, he looked at me with shocked eyes. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. I looked right back into his eyes searching for his fear.

"Yea, I'll bring her home right away." Then He hung up and stood grabbing me by the wrist pulling me away from the restraint.

"What happened?" I asked scared to know the answer. "Where are you going?" Itachi followed behind me wondering the same thing.

He turned around and griped my other hand and sighed so heavy that I felt the world crashing down with the weight. He paused for a very long time, before whispering very lightly.

"Your mother was crossing to over to another village and was bitten by a Black Mamba, But didn't know till an hour after she was bitten."

I covered my mouth with my hand and felt my heart drop into my stomach. "Is She alright, Did they have the antivenin?"

"Yea, but by the time they figured out, she was..." He cut him self off.

"She was what?" I whispered.

I watched as he looked at the bricked grown under his feet.

"She was, WHAT?!" I half yelled. MY heart beat raced as I looked around my breath growing heavy. I could breath, something was wrong... this wasn't real.

"Gone." He raised his head, just to look at either the right or the left of my eyes, never at me.

"Gone?" I repeated. "gone."

Gone... The more I spoke the word the lest real the world became.

Gone.

Hey guys,

Please don't kill me! It had to be done for the progression of the story! I'm sorry! Well, I hope you at least you enjoyed some of the chapter... I'm honestly kinda bumped out but this chapter too... I'll miss her mom! WAAAA! *cries uncontrollably*

-Katt 3':


	7. Broken

Hey guys,

Thank you so much for the support and reviews! And hahah I had no idea that you guys got so attached to her mother, but I guess It's a good thing... God I'm glad I ain't Sakura right now, her life just when from shit to complete bullshit... And its legitly my fault...HAHA!

I'm such an asshole... -_-

Well, I love you guys for all the great support and please continue to review! :P

-Katt=^.^=

(Sakura's Point of View)

I can't breath, nothing makes since anymore. The whole word just continues to turn as I am standing still, and it's driving me crazy. I wish it would just stop.

I remember my father telling me that when I got older; I would end up with the same birth mark shaped diamond on my head as my mother. And for some reason I was so excited because I would finally look like her. I use to even draw with marker on my forehead, a purple diamond like hers.

She'd just laugh and laugh. "Oh, Sakura!" She's breath between giggles. "You are just too cute!"

I'd feel so proud of myself when ever I made her laugh, because even my father could rarely do so.

How very strange it is that I'll never be able to hear that husky, yet beautiful laugh again...

-{8*8*8}-

"Gone..." I repeated as the word was to feign to comprehend, like it was other worldly. "She can't be..."

Sasuke curled and uncurled his lips, licking then nervously as he looked past me. It felt like years, before he spoke again.

"We should get you home." He tried to place a hand on my shoulder, but I very roughly slapped it way.

"DON'T. FUCKING. TOUCH. ME." I growled snarling my lips and glaring. "You're lying! She can! She wouldn't die that easily!" I Screamed watching his face turn from sad to down right pathetic.

"Sakura.." He croaked out my name, as if the air was to thick to cut with words. My heartbeat rang in my ears, I couldn't even think straight.

"NO!" I covered my ears and dropped down to the pavement, breathing heaving in and out, in and out, I could fell my throat calming up and my chest caving in. I felt as though I was dying.

"She's hyperventilating." I could barely hear Itachi's worried voice behind me over the ringing in my ears. He rubbed my back, but I shied way from his large hand.

Then I saw the dark haired raven squat down in front of me. He cupped my face in his beautiful cold hands and looked me dead in the eyes. He was mouthing the word 'breath,' but I could make out the sound of his deep silky voice that I find myself enjoying when he lectures us in math class. I stare into his dark eyes, like I do the sky at midnight, and almost am surprised when I don't see stars I thought tot to be there.

My breath unconsciously slows the more in stare into the black holes that suck me in, known as his eyes.

"Breath." I hear him speak finally. "Good girl." He smiles, when he notices my quieted breaths. He pulls me to his chest with my head in the junction of his neck and shoulder with my shoulder under his arm. He rubbed my outer arm up and down. "Shhhhhh." He hushed me, even though I still had not cried or spoken.

I was to weak to push him away or comment on the fact that I didn't need to be 'shh'-ed. So I just leaned against him and listened to the sound of his heart beating rapidly. He propped up his chin on the top of my head.

He looked over at Itachi with concern in his eyes, as his older brother just nodded and dialed something into his phone and waited as it ran. Sasuke then picked me up, bridle style and carried me, before I heard who Itachi was calling.

I closes my eyes, liking the way he made me fell weightless. His strong arms carried me with ease to his bike, He sat me on the tail of the crotch rocket, before sitting down on it facing me with our knees touching.

"You okay?" He tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, I flinched but looked blanking past him. At this point I was numb. Non-feeling. Unable to feel. I practically no longer existed.

"Sakura?"

He sighed, placing his forehead against mine. I glance at his long eyelashes and shivered at the way his soft, strawberry smelling hair tickled my face. And without even comprehending what in the world I was doing I ran my nail bitten hand threw his hair. I heard him suddenly suck in air as if he was shocked by the action, before breathing out slowly, allowing me to smell his minty breath on my lips. He closes his eyes and leaned him to my hand as if it was the best feeling in the whole world.

I grinded my finger into his scalp and watched as he relaxed under my fingertips. He moved closer to me till my legs where slightly over his knees and let his hands fall on my waist. We both sat there a second and basked in the setting sun that made his ebony locks almost look blue next to my pale hands. I took the time to memorize the softness, ignoring everything outside of him and just let myself escape into him. I think at the time it was easier than dealing with it.

And like that our little moment was over when he very suddenly jerked away and frowned his brow in worry and just watched me for second. He moved his eyes side to side as if searching for something in my now lifeless emerald ones.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I truly am." He spoke the words like a death sentence. He spoke those words like she was really gone. Like she was dead.

I nodded never showing any emotion, I just let my body go limp. He placed the helmet over my head and turn around and drove, to what was the only place I'll ever call home again.

I lightly held on to his middle and didn't dare let a single tear fall, yet the sobs still racked my body, like punches in the stomach.

(Sasuke's Point of View.)

When we got home, my step-father was waiting for us in the door way. He tried to hug what was left of Sakura, which was reduced to a walking form of flesh, without emotion. She didn't hug back, but once released she walked slowly up the stairs.

I was about to follow her when he grabbed my arm, and looked at me with worried eyes of a father that truly care for his daughter.

"Make sure she doesn't hurt her self." He didn't let go of my arm until I nodded.

So he knew that she was hurting her self... He knew that she was in pain along. To be honest I wasn't sure rather that pissed me off or glad that I wasn't the only one that knew about it.

"Why does she do it?" I asked him with the utter most curiosity.

He sighed and pulled his hand through his gray long hair, frowning.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I no longer have any right to ask her." He crossed his arms and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"Funny Sakura kinda said the same thing." I curled my upper lip in distaste. "But the different between what you said and what she said, Is that she's hoping you'd prove her wrong, but you're just using it as an excuse to be a shitty parent."

I watched him and he nodded his head in silence I knew, that he knew I was right. After that I walked up the step to my room and grabbed my guitar, before knocking on her door.

"Hey kid, open up." I waited as the pinkette answered the door in pajama bottoms and a over sized shirt, She had bracelets covering her wrist hiding the scars and a bottle of jack in her hand that looked kinda like the one that disappeared from the cabinet only a few days ago.

"What are you up too?" I mutter walking passed her and into her room. I think she notices that I was looking at the bottle because she sat on the other side of the room with it cuddled in her arms like a child.

When she didn't respond I walked over to her and sat next to her, smiling at the way she tried to squirm away from me, but hit the other wall. I had to wrestled the bottle out of her hands just to take a swig and hand it back to her. She watched me confused for a second, with her forest green doe eyes peering up at me.

She gulped the drink down after me, until I laughed at the way so looked like she was forcing it down her throat. I pulled it away from her, like a taking a bottle from baby and took another shot, before grabbing my guitar and picking the strings. She continued to drink on as I picked and strummed familiar songs by bands that I thought she mite know.

To be honest I was terrified to leave her alone, have been since I saw her legs and arms. Now more that ever.

I watched as her long lashes began to droop and her movement became slurred. I memorized her black smudged eyeliner eyes and her choppy uneven hair and the way it fell in her face without her caring to move it. I smirked every time she readjusted her potion to be more comfortable.

We sat in the corner for what felt like hours, every once in a while she knew one of the songs and even sang to the guitar, with slurred words that sounded like an angel's. She had a beautiful voice. One that I wanted to sink into and forget about the world around me.

But other then a few singing words, she didn't talk. I felt a bit concerned when I was the clock turned 12:00 and she still had yet to utter a word, and I had been in her room from 8:30 something. And by this time, she was drunk out of her mind and even cuddling next to me with her head nuzzled on my shoulder.

I sat down my guitar and picked her up placing her on my lap and rested her against my chest, and surprisingly she obliged and didn't push me away. I felt my heart beat fast smelling her vanilla scent so close to me. I let my lips skim across her forehead and savor the feel of her smooth skin under my dry lips.

She rubbed her head against me like a cat trying to keep the warmth. I sighed contently, but curiosity raised it's ugly head and slapped the shit back into me. I looked down at her as the neck line of her shirt fell over once shoulder, showing off her creaming pale skin. This was a perfect time, while she was drunk to get an answer to some of my questions.

"Hey Sakura?" I waited till she looked up at me with parted rosy lips and flushed face, I could see down her shirt as she leaned against me. "Why do you cut your self?" I justified my interviewing as an older brother just trying to help.

She looked completely unfazed as she blinked a couple of times. "Well..." Her words slurred. "I think because I like the feeling. Maybe the fact that after a while your body numbs it self from the pain when hurt badly enough, and I just wish I wasn't so emotionally numb. Sometimes I wish I could just cry when something really badly happens, but I end up crying at stupid stuff, and numbing my self to the real bad shit.."

I nodded my head pretending to understand something I could never. Just the simple fact that she said that she liked the pain completely disgusted me, but another part of me was oddly turned on. It was hard not to be when she was looking at me with sad dear eyes, small cute button noise and perky heart shaped lips. she was like a glass doll that was easily broken and cracking in my arms as she spoke. Everything she touched on me was on fire.

"What was the real shit?"

I spoke the words with out even thinking, but once the words where out they just hung in the air. She then moved so that she was sitting with her feet on either side of my hips and slipped her arms around my wait and moved my arms over shoulders. Her head pressed firmly into my chest.

"I like the sound of your heart." She mumbled kissing the place my heart was over my button down black shirt and lose tie I had on since early this morning. My breath hitched as I let my eyes slip closed hoping that she'd kiss me again, didn't. "One of mother's boyfriends asked me to do things for him. The fact that dad never cared. Maybe when I realized he had another family."

I frowned my eyebrows in confusion, before I realized she was answering my question I had asked her moments before. I felt my heart clinch at her words, I wasn't sure that she meant, but I knew it wasn't something I was going to like.

With my hands shaking, I wrap around my her protectively holding her in a tight hug barring my face in her hair.

"What did your mother's boyfriend ask of you?" I pressed on, despite knowing pretty good what she was going to say next.

She made a noise that sounded as if she was in pain, before beginning to cry, slow at first then sobs after a second.  
I ran my hands through her hair in an attempt to sooth her tears. It was soft and silky under my calloused finger tips. "Shhhh..." I whispered in her ears shushing her choked sobs. "You don't have to tell me."

We sat there a second and I just let her cry, she was too drunk to even think, so I couldn't help but to laugh at the snot that her small button nose had draining from it. She whipped it on my shirt too, but I didn't mine for some reason all I could think about was the fact that even with black running from her eyes and scars on her arm she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. once she calmed down a bit, she looked up at me with wide eyes. I searched them as if I was walking through a forest of green trying my best to find the bread crumbs that would lead me to her. the real her, not the girl that threw up walls when ever someone got to close. I wanted to know who she really was, and strangely enough all I had to do was get her intoxicated.

She bit on her lip and trembled. I raised an eyebrow at her. 'what was she doing?' She wiggled slightly in my lap, sending shock waves of pleasure through out my body as she grinded over the growing bugle in my pants. I flinched away from her.

Is she a horny drunk?

My heartbeat quickened. This is bad. This is very very bad.

I moved further against the wall trying to distance myself from her as much as possible. She still had the bottle of jack in her hand and took another gulp, I very softly took it from her, as she hesitated to let it go. She continued to weakly cling to the glace and curl her thin fingers around its neck.

"I think you you've had enough." I stood and placed it on the window ceil, beside us. the little pinkette frowned in a cute pout, letting the shirt slip off her shoulder even more as she moved close to me reaching for the jack.

"No.." She whined in protest, I laughed as she stood only to fall back down again stumbling back into her sitting potion.

I sat back down beside her, but with a foot between us, unsure if she was going to try something. I can just image my girlfriend coming and pounding me half to death, after see me being molested by a little emo chick half my age.

I watched her carefully as she crawled closer to me, I kept moving across the wall, like a prep trying to keep calm under attack. I continued to stare at her as little pinkie here, makes a very sexual glow in her eyes.

"Sakura..?" I questioned as she finally caught up to me. By placed her hands on either side of my face softly as the thumbs drifted over my cheek bones and then my lips. She lingered on them as she looked up at me. My breath caught in my throat, before siting on my lap, straddling me. "Sakura, I'm your brother now and also your teacher.. we can't...um.." I trailed off nervously.

I could tell my words weren't reaching her, because her eyes where covered with a cloud of lust, as her face drew near her to me. "Hey Sasuke?" She mumbled placing her damp forehead against mine.

"Yea?"

"Shut up." She crashed her lips into mine. I couldn't think, her lips messaged every care away. All I could taste was cherry lip bomb and liquor. It was an oddly perusable taste. Before I knew it my lips moved with hers, as my mind screamed curse words at me for giving in so easily. but then again who wouldn't give in to an amazing girl like her.

To be honest the thing that turned me on the most, wasn't the fact that a 16 teen year old girl was kissing me, with her louse pj top falling over her shoulder revealing her milky shoulders and cleavage, but the simple fact that she smelled like vanilla and was touching me with the same hands that drew all those amazing things I've seen. the same girl that insulted me while others just gawked. The same girl that was most likely to understand my same pain.

But I felt her tongue trace my lips, and it made reality hit me. I shoved her away hard and walked out of her room, only to have her run after me. I looked back at her at the head of the stair case. She was crying again.

"Go back to your room." I growled more angry with myself than her, but couldn't hide the frustration that seeped through my words. She stood at the top of the stairs with her hair in a messy and eyes that showed rejection that you wouldn't believe.

She flinched and it hurt me to see her frightened, even in the slightest by no one else but me. "What?" I asked with a sigh playing on my lips. I closed my eyes briefly and rubbed my head before looking up again.

"Please don't leave me alone." She chocked out the words like a dead sentence. I frowned. I couldn't leave her like that.. not when she had that look on her face. Not while the teen cried in sobs. so I walked her back to her room. I even tucked her into her bed, letting her lay beside me. I tried everything I knew to make the drunk girl happier, but She cried till she fell asleep. Although she gave me one last kiss on my neck before she faded into sleep.

"Thank you, Sasku.." She mumbled in her slumber as I stroked her head. I felt an overwhelming sense of protection over her for some reason now, the more I though about her father or mothers boyfriends, even Itachi and my mother, The more angry I got. I just wanted to protect her from everything. I wanted to make her happy.

I watched every bitter tear run down her pink and plump cheeks. I watched every sob tug at her chest. I watched as one of the most angelic girl, go through hell, right before my eyes. I cringed at someone causing them. I memorized the teens soft sleeping face, at her fanning hair, at her breath that's slow and calm. Then I laughed at her charming drunkenness. She made me have so many emotions I have never understood. I don't even like being emotional.

I woke up with smell of vanilla and burnt sugar, and pink. I fluttered my eyes open and was welcomed with Sakura snuggling close to my chest.

"Sakura?" I shook her slightly, till I saw jade peering threw pink eyelashes. They grew wider till I saw a very wide eyed look of surprise.

"What the fuck!" She screamed pushing me of off the mattress, kicking and shoving.

This is going to be hard to explain...

(Sakura's Point of View.)

I dreamed of mother. I dreamed of her blonde hair, the was that it would flow behind her in to ponytails like small beams of light tied together. I dreamed of her brown eyes like the warmth of coffee and the way the aroma filled our small apartment. I dreamed of her goodnight kisses, welcome home hugs and her good morning sun kissed smiled that showed that even it she was grumpy she'd try her best to smile. though her comments often betrayed her.

I dreamed of her hands. I really do believe that it's the hands of a woman that makes her a mother. The way that they were always 10 ten times softer that your own, they always felted earthy or like roses, even if I didn't particularly like the way roses smelled, I liked them on her.. The way you felt safe in those hands, no matter how afraid you were.

Then I dreamed of him.

I didn't know why, but I saw my mother's ex-boyfriend. That man that made my father look like an angel in comparison, the man that scared me or than an any blade. Him and all his sickly pale, black haired and golden eyed, terror.

I always hated Orochimaru.

My nightmares he touched me, just like he did when I was younger. He played with my hair and told me how soft it was, he made me wear his shirts with nothing under it. He'd... he'd... He'd try to rape me, but I'd always wake before he did.. But this time I awoke to another person I hated.

"What the Fuck?!" I screamed with a blaring headache. I kicked him till he fell on he grown.

He looked up to me with shock in his eyes and laughter on his lips.

"Why are you laughing?" I growled. "It's creepy!" He frowned and laughed scarcaticly after the shock wore off.

why is he acting so weird?

"You don't remember anything do you?" He cocked an eyebrow, before putting his tongue in cheek and looking up at he ceiling. He looked hurt as he began to button up the last few buttons of his shirt and rub his face.

"What are you talking about? You're acting weird.." I rubbed my own head and hissed in pain as my head pounded more and more, even worse the nightmare about my mother dyeing still seemed real.

He just stood and ran his hand threw his hair, he looked hurt but I wasn't sure why. Then he began to smile evilly like he had just thought up some great plan.

"So your saying you don't remember you begging for me to touch you?" He snickered, as I stood over to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Shut up.." I warned, my fist clenched and for some reason the words he spoke cut deeper than I wanted.

"Or are you just trying to forget your mother?" He looked down on me with a laugh.

Slap!

before I knew it my hand had raised to hit him, hard. It was silent for a moment as we both took in what I just did.  
The raven gave me a glance through his inky bangs, that showed remorse.

"Leave." I instructed pointing at the door to the right of me, but instead of leaving he walked closer to me. I froze unsure of what he was going to do, to be honest I was frightened by him and the way he was looking me. I flinched as his hand rose to my face and cupped my cheek, and rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his large hand with out even realizing it.

Sasuke moved his face closer to mine time his lips scraped my ear opposite of his hand, and whispered, causing my ear to itch.

"Sorry kid.."

Then he kissed my temple, before shoving me completely away and quickly grabbing his guitar and walking out the door.

I stood there a second stunted and waited till I could breath before moving to get dressed. Then the realization of my mothers death fully hit me. I had no more hope anymore. the only small shred of happiness was ripped away from my cold hands. I looked at my wall of drawing that I drew over the last week and older ones that I thought were worth of hanging. I hatted all of them in that moment. My whole body when heavy and limp. Anger bubbled up in side me, like fire scorching my throat and chest.

Why? Why? Why?! WHY?! I screamed the words over and over in my head as the anger just grew stronger. What did I do to disserve this? Huh? I cant tell you how many times I have asked that same old fucking annoying question. I pulled at my bubble gum locks and growled in utter hatred for everything. For the unknown god that never does shit for me, no matter what I pray, the useless adults that think they have it all figured out and the fucking idiots I like to call my friends. Worse of all myself for having hope in the ones that surrounded me.

I could felt all the pain grow in me overflowing in pure fury.

I started to pulled down all my drawings and throw my canvas and over things all around the room. I threw my CD my own guitar and sketch books. I was screaming but I didn't hear it, all I knew was that I was breathing. I was crying too, as I flipped my bed and ripped my curtains. I was about to though the jack bottle threw the window, before i felt someone wrap there arms around my waist. The arms felt warm and small.

"Don't, dear. It wont make you feel any better." A soft feminine voice broke my screams, as I feel to my knees.

"Mother?" I swore I hear her, but when I looked around I saw Mikoto, in her silk red night gown, with her black hair flowing down her shoulders, her expression was soft and sad.

I weakly pushed her away threw my tears. "Don't touch me!" I tried to sound strong, but i wasn't fooling anyone, I was far to broken to even sound normal, let alone strong.

"It's okay sweetie, just let it out." She sighed pulling my head to her chest cradling me like a child. At this point I could take anymore pain so i just clung to her as if she was life it self. She lead her delicate pale hands to my back and rubbed soothing circles into my back. But even if i was enjoying the comfort the questions kept berating me. why was she being kind now. Pity? She has always been so mean, so why now?

I shoved the thoughts a side and cried harder into her arms. "I miss her, so much.. God! I miss her! I don't want to be alone!" I balled into her chest. My body shook and quaked with tears.

"Shhhhh, child. I will never leave you, you wont be alone, Sakura." She spoke calmly, assuring me of her caring.

"I'm so s-scared, I don't want to be here. I just wish I was die, Mikoto. I'm no use to anyone, the way I am.."

Then without warning she pushed me away and cupped her hands on either side of my cheeks.

"Sakura listen to me loud and clear. Don't ever say that again. Don't admen defeat. Don't ever let them see you bleed, and the only way to do that, is to stop this." She pointed to my arms. "And to choose your own happiness. Don't let the world tell you how to feel. Fight it with everything you've got. Got It!" She looked at me as she moved the stray hairs from my face.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked her through choked sobs.

"Because you've proven to me that your strong, and I'm not going to let a strong person crumble, most defiantly my own daughter." She Smiled at me, before she stood and led out a hand for me to take. "Now just because I said that don't expect me to let you get by with anything you want, your still a brat in my eyes." I nodded, shocked by her words.

Here I hated her and prayed for her death, but she was rather a normal mother. But hen again who's going to kick then emo girl when her mothers already dead?

"Now get dressed and come down stairs, your father is organizing the funeral and sorting out the will. I think you'd want to be apart of that." She sighed and walked out the door.

"Thanks, Mikoto.." I mumbled still sitting on the floor looking at the concrete flooring.

"Anytime, but maybe next time try not to break things, 'kay." She laughed and I just smirked.

(Itachi's Point of View)

This was the first time, I had ever seen my mother act so unguarded with anyone but Sasuke and I.

I ran to Sakura's room when I heard screaming, but found her wrapped in my mothers arms, she was weeping, talking about how she missed her mother and my heart ached. With the same pain I felt when I heared my father had passed away. My real father, not the sorry one I have now, not that the real one was much better. But he was my father.

Mom caught my eyes, before waving me off, telling me it was private before Sakura could notice my presence. It really did hurt me to see her so broken, she wasn't that fire-y girl I had picked up at her mother's apartment anymore that insulted me every chance she got. No, she was someone different. Someone that was slowly giving up.

I slowly backed away from the attic, till I reached the foot of the attic steps, before walking down them to the second level. I stepped into the first room that was one of Sasuke's. He called it the studio, although the equipment was a lot less advanced than that of a professional studio. But non-the-less, there he was strumming away on his electric guitar.

He looked frustrated.

He most likely didn't hear Sakura's little episode because of the sound proof walls. He was singing something he wrote back in high school, right before mom remarried. I remembered it because when He played it in his room. I use to be able to hear his sobs from my bedroom once he finished the song. It was a song about our father.

I guess he and I felt the same way. The fact that Sakura's mother had died brought back unwanted memories, for the both of us.

"Hey." I mumble leaning against the bar right across from him eyeing the brandy on the rocks beside him sitting on the coffee table in front of him. I crossed my arms and watched as he finished the chord with a strum and then took a sip on his drink.

"Hey." He cleared his throat and mumbled back at me. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" He when back to picking the strings in a rather beautiful pattern. He was trying to take his mind off of something and I could tell by the way he refused to look up from his Finder guitar.

"Well death in the family is usually a valid excuse for absence." I sarcastically stated as I stole his glass from the glass table and took a sip of it, smirking at the warmth it caused as it traveled down my throat. He didn't mind though, in fact I doubt he even noticed. "So what about you? Took off as well?"

"Yea, both Sakura and I.." He sounded tired and exasperated, leaving no room from anything other than awkward silence. I sighed, talking to Sasuke was like pulling teeth, long and painful, just to get a little ounce of information. I took another sip of the brandy before handing it back.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" I pointed out, the obvious. He was slightly taken back by the words, looking at me shocked, before quickly returning to his calm self.

He reached for the glass and drank from it as well finishing it off, before roughly clanking it onto the table.

"Not so much her as me.. I don't trust my self around her Itachi.." My younger brother sighed before tossing the instrument onto the other end of the couch that he was sitting on.

I walked closer to him, before sitting beside him and crossing one leg over the other and frowned my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked now fully interested.

He sifted uncomfortably in his seat, before he looked over at me with eyes he only wore when scared. I knew it all to well because he use to give me the same look when he was younger and feared nightmares or thunder.

"I don't know, It's like when I'm around her she gets me all bothered." I rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's like she could be talking about something so disgustingly depressing and with one look, I just want to hold her and make her mine. But not because I want to make her felt better, but because that sad look just makes me go crazy..." Sasuke sighs, before kicking the coffee table in front of him, with mumbled curse words under his breath. "God! And I know just how wrong it is, but I felt like...I just want her.. bad."

I knew I shouldn't feel angered by this, but my blood just boiled under my skin, but I acted calm and told him the first thing that popped into my mind, to keep him away from Sakura. I wanted nothing more than to make sure that he couldn't hurt the young girl that I had grown accustom too. As an older brother I felt the need to protect her the same way I use to feel towards Sasuke.

"Maybe you're just frustrated. Try calling up Karin, I'm sure she'd be happy to help out with that. She is your girlfriend." I hissed out the word 'girlfriend' to stand as a small reminder.

The troubled raven placed his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face hard. Digging his finger tips into his eye sockets and rubbing them into his scalp.

"That's also the problem here." He groaned like just hearing unwanted news. "I just can't find it in myself to like her. We hooked up in high school, but I mostly did that because she was the hottest girl in school, instead of what really mattered, you know?" He finally lean backed and looked at me.

"Not really.." I urged him to explain. I never fully understood the whole dating for looks thing, mostly because if you annoyed me I could never get it up in the first place.

He gave me a small glare as if I was purposely trying to piss him off, which a part of me was, but the part of me really was curious. he rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar again. I shifted in my seat and uncrossed my legs trying to get comfortable again.

"I don't know!" I growled hitting his stringed instrument. "I was just a stupid kid." He trailed off. I watched as his hear covered his contorted face. His eyebrows crunched together and he flared his nostrils. He breathed out once, to calm himself before continuing.

"She was beautiful and she always hang out with my friends and I, and we just kinda started to hooking up at parties and before I knew it she was asking me to meet her parents and was wearing my shirts as if they have always been her's..."

I rubbed the back of my neck, in confusion and gave him an odd look.

Is this kid an Idiot?

"Isn't that what you want to happen?" I questioned him.

He gazed up at me for a moment, at a loss for words. Then he just cast his eyes down like he was a shamed of him, before playing his guitar once more.

"You're right." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

Hell yea I was right. I am the older brother...

But another thing I could guarantee was that this whole living situation was as awkward as little Sakura's teen years..

Sorry not a lot happened in this chapter, I promise that next one will be much more exciting! It pissed me off not being able to write very much recently because of work and stuff. Man, right when you think summers gonna be the time when you get all your shit together the world piles more on you... *Sigh*

Well hopefully I'll get the next chapter out faster.. (Most over Stated phrase of this century...)

Well I love all you, amazing people! Once again that's for all the comments and a special shout out to ElevatedJewel for all her kind words and if you get a chance read some of her stories they are great!

So please fav and review! *Blows annoying kisses*

-Katt=^.^=


	8. Love Letters from Mom and Ice Cream

Hey my pretties! Thank you for all the sweet things you have commented, they really are one of the key things that keep me writing! This is the first fanfic I've done where It's gotten so much positive feed back. And it's all thanks to you guys! 3

P.s. I fucked up my hand on my skateboard this weekend, so sorry if there are a lot of errors in this chapter..:#  
(I was trying to show off in front of some little kids and fell.. they laughed... My pride hurts...)

-Katt=^.^=

(Sakura Point of View.)

When I got down stairs my Father was at the dinner table with legal papers around him. He looked exhausted, his suit was wrinkled and unbuttoned to the four button and ties was loose around his neck, his eyes wear red and sunken in. He sorted through them glaring at each page as if it was the snake that kill my mother, itself.

His long red tattoos wrinkled along with his eyes, in a focused stare, as his white hair cascaded down his broad shoulders.

"Father?" I walked closer to his crumbling form, clinging onto my over sized striped sweater like a safety blanket. I always felt awkward around my father. the same kind of awkwardness you get when some random person knows you, but you cant remember them for the life of you. It's like he thinks he knows me, but I barely even know him.

He looked started for a second dropping the paper he was holding, before relaxing at the sight of me.

"Oh, Hey." He breathed out the words threw his shoulder. "How are you doing, kid?" He gave a smile that was for my comfort only, but it hardly mad a difference.

"Just peachy. You know beside my mother dying and having a hangover, so nothing out of the ordinary." I crossed my arms protectively over my chest, pushing back all emotion.

Sighing he frown and gritted his jaw. "Of all times to be sarcastic, now it not the time." He spoke sternly to me in a scolding tone.

"Then don't ask me questions you already know the answer to." I mumble plopping down on the chair, to the right of him and sat my feet on the wood table.

Without a word my father swiftly nocked them off, I hissed at the hard hand that hit my feet.

"Keep your feet off the table and pay attention for once in your life." He growled and shoved a piece of paper into my hands.

His words, hurt. 'Pay attention for once in my life' I found those words funny, because I always paid attention to him. every waking moment I use to try to make him notice me. I was the one being ignored. I was the one that wanted attention.

I looked over the paper it was, my mother will. I read over it, and how she wanted to be cremated and other legal things, that only made me feel very impersonal. The I saw It, 'Plans of Sakura' was in bold on the last page, talked about if she died before I was out of the house, that I would say with my birth father, and her inheritance was not allowed to be touched till I was 18 or attending collage. Although that wasn't the important part the import thing was the a the last paragraph.

It read:

Dear Sakura,

If I die, before I can tell you these things, I want you to keep these words close to your heart. They are very Important.

1.) Don't give up on your art or music.

Honey you are way to good to not follow your skills. I hope you have the confidence to do all that you love.

2.) If you have a change, take it. Never regret anything.

Your to beautiful to waist your time and beauty sleep over the 'what if's' of life.

3.) Open up more.

Don't bottle up every thing, In the end your just in haling death and never exhaling them. Get them off your shoulders.

4.) Fall in love.

Don't let your pride get in the way of the things really want, including the man/woman that makes your heart pound.

5.) You were never meant to be perfect.

Okay, okay. This one sounds cliché, But it's true. If you were perfect, you would be far weirder.

6.) I Love you.

7.) I love you

8.) I love you

Why?

9.) Because I can.

10.) Live.

P.s. The birthmark I always told you about, that was on my forehead... Yea, you'll never inherited that.. It was a tattoo I got in collage.

11.) Don't get a stupid tattoo.

Then she drew a heart beside my name and 'XOXO''s.

At that point I was balling, as my father just watched and stood a little distance away. He was staring at me, as my hands shook. I even began to have another panic attack as he just back further away.

My whole body was on fire, but my chest felt like someone had repeatedly kicked me. Everything hurt. Every look he gave me, every word my mother had written, every word he spoke was a dagger in me. My father was killing me and didn't even know it. If I waited any longer I was going to waist away like my mother. My beautiful, amazing, kind mother, that didn't deserve a thing that the world offered her

Once I took five minuets to calm myself, I looked up at my father from the floor, forgetting how I got there. His eyes told me I was crazy. His mouth was slightly ajar and his dark brown eyes where wide. I clenched my neck hoping the pain from the operatic breathing would leave. I glared at his tall figure looming over me.

"Water." I choked out, I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and tears from my eyes. He gave me a startled look as if he just noticed I was even there, then nodded his head quickly, before rushing off. He probity thought I had a screw loose or something. I hated myself for crying. I hated crying in general, always have... Makes me feel so weak and pathetic.

I flipped over so that I could lay on my back, looking at the expensive diamond chandelier above me. I watched as it caught the light and reflected it in vibrant colors. I was awestruck at the way the small crystals acted as prisms.

Then I felt cool water drop on to my forehead, I looked back up and saw my father holding a water bottle that was sweating and dropping onto my head.

"Thanks." I mumbled, before taking the water and drinking it with vigor, trying to relieve some of the scratchiness in my throat.

"Your welcome."

He sat on one of the chairs on the table as I stayed crisscross on the floor, playing with the fringe of the rug.

"Are you done?" He asked finally cutting the silence into.

"Yea, dad. I'm done." I spoke harshly.

Then we got to work on the things that needed to be done for the funeral. I chose her music because I knew all her favorite songs, then called friends and family, which was hard. expressly when I myself could barely hold it together. I finally got around to calling Ino, she cried so hard, I though she was going to die. She really did love my mother. We talked the longest and she even told me that she was going to come by the second she could get off from school.

Once everything was settled, we picked out a date that was good for the whole family, for the funeral. We picked next Monday. My father also told me how the body was going to be shipped over from Africa and how we'd have to cremate because the body would have already have begun to decomposed.

All I could think while he was talking about this was that it wasn't just 'a body'. It was my mother he was talking about... Not just a hunk of meat that has begun to stink. I felt sick.

"Shut the fuck up." I looked him dead in the eye. "I don't want to hear about that shit."

Once I uttered the words, I felt a sold force grace my cheek, then a slight sting to follow. I looked at him in horror. He slapped me, hard. I stared at him wide eyed for a moment he had the same expression on his face.

He looked at me shell shocked, before covering his mouth with the hand that hit me.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I Pr-" He began to frantically apologize.

"No, It's fine dad." I interrupted him with a hiss. "I'm fucking use to being hit by now." I just sighed and calmly walked towards the kitchen.

"And by the way, Mom always talked good about you. If you had been the one to die, she would never talk so morbidly about you that way. She love till the end, asshole." I laughed sarcastically. "Get your shit together for the funeral and at lest act like a loving husband, so that I that I can tell her family that my father really care for, despite what they believed of you." With those words I left him to think as I sat on the kitchen table. He looked sad, but understanding, like he knew he deserved the things I had said.

I let my head rest on the cold marble surface of the counter and allowed my eyes to slip closed. When I heard a clanking noise, and snapped my head up surprised. There stood Neji our personal chef, with a pint of ice cream on placed beside my head.

"Sorry to scare you, Miss. Sakura, But I thought you mite want some of this." He gave me a small smile, before trying to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" I gripped the sleeve of his moccasin. "Will you eat some with me? I can't eat it all by my self." I smiled urging him to sit by me.

"But-" He questioned before I interrupted him. "If they get mad, just blame it on me" I offered up the option to him, then he gave me a small nod.

"Miss. Sakura, I'm truly sorry about your mother." He mumbled looking down at his hands, but not in a shy why, but in a sad way. Like the words were meaningful and true.

I laughed and shoved a spoonful of the cold cream into my mouth, while he just looked at me stunned by my reaction.

"Stop, call me 'miss,' it makes me nervous." I passed the pint to him. "So even the staff know about it, huh?" I frowned, ran a hand through my hair.

He snatched my poon and took a bite out of the cardboard bowl. I blushed thinking that the fact that he was using the same spoon as me was like an indirect kiss, before mental slapping myself.

What the fuck do I think this is? A Shoujo manga?

He then raised an eyebrow, as if Sarcastically asking if that was a rhetorical question. "How could we not know?" He hand me back the ice cream, as I took another bite.

"You were even screaming about her this morning, and with that talk about a funeral you and your father were having, It was obvious." he clamed resting his elbows on the table top and his chin on the back of his hands.

"You can go back to calling me, miss. I think your getting too friendly now." I teased and pointed the spoon at him threating in a joking way.

He laughed and It was good to hear, I was tired of hearing cries instead of happiness.

"Okay then, Miss. Sakura." He stole the spoon again, and took a heaping amount and shoved it in his mouth.  
"It's time for me to get back to work!" He mumbled with a smiling mouth full of cream.

I smiled back satisfied with the small chat and joking we had just engaged in.

"Kay, don't word to hard!"

"I couldn't even If I wanted too." With that he stepped into the back and joined the rest of the staff, including a couple of the maid that seemed happy to see him. I laughed, he seemed popular.

I sat there and finished my ice cream , humming to my self.

(Sasuke's Point of View)

I knew Itachi was right, but I just could help it. I know I like her more than an older brother should... God! I fucking make myself sick. Like what older brother watches there sister eat Ice cream with some guy, and get all pissy that she mite be flirting with him!

God damn it! I'm just sitting on the stairs watching them like a fucking creep.

Grumbling, I marched down the stares till I reached one of the chairs and sat next to her. I watched as she just silently ate her ice cream. I smirked as she got some on her noes and chin.

"What are you all cheery about?" She waved the utensil at me, as I just smiled more.

"You look like a little girl." I moved in closer and licked the ice cream from the tip of her nose, before I even knew I had done, She had already began to redden at the cheeks. To cover up my action I spoke hastily.

"You even blush like a little kid." I laughed nervously.

She hit me lightly on my arm. "Jerk!" She laughed too though. "If you don't want me to blush, don't do weird things!"  
I stole the ice cream pint that was almost all gone and took a large bite.

"Hey!" She reached for the cup as I continued to shove the creamy treat into my mouth.  
(A/N: Wow that could be taken really perverted...)

"Quit eating my Ice cream! Neji gave that to ME." She yelled partially siting on my lap to get to the small bowl.

"Sorry no can do, Pinky. Cookies and cream is my favorite." I grinned holding the cup higher so that she had to press her body closer to mine. I shivered at the soft warm feeling of her beast pressing hard into my chest. I let my hand fall to her waist as she jumped from her chair reaching for my other hand. She didn't seem to notice, because she was to preoccupied with wanting her ice cream back.

Her smooth leg rubbed against my grout, and her shirt as her hands grabbed at my shoulder's keeping her balance. My smile fade and focused on the sensations I was being pulled into. I let my eyes slip close and was caught of guard when she snatched the cup away, but leaned into the section between my legs.

I let out a throaty moan, unable to hold it in. The second I heard my own voice I snapped open my eyes in fear. She was looking at me and then to the obvious bulged in my pants that throbbed in response to her gaze.

"S-sorry." She tried to pull away, but I held her in place firmly.

"Please don't move." I all, but grunted in a lust full tone. My whole body was on fire. I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Sasuke?" She whispered into my hair, I breathed heavier at my name on her lips. I mewed at he sent that invaded my head. Her sent.

Knock! knock!

We shoved each other apart harshly.

"I'll get the door, and you can do take care of that." She blushed intensely even reaching her ears.

"Okay." I breathed and stood awkwardly and walked up the stairs as she walked to the door.

We both left the ice cream to melt at the kitchen table, forgot.

As I walked throw my door of my room, I replayed what just happened, and kicked the cd stack, closest to me.

God I'm such a fucking Idiot! How the hell could I get hard from just her brushing up against me! That's never happened before, I was always the one that did that to other girls. How could my own little sister and student have such an effect on me...

"Sasuke-Kun." I heard a silky voice from out side my door.

Karin.

"Come in." I called out.

I'll just have to get my mind of off Sakura, and I know the perfect way to do that...

The second she walked threw the my door, I slapped the door behind her and roughly crashed my lips into her lipstick caked lips. I ravished her, for a second before pulling away.

"Well ant you hipper today." She was now breathing in huffs and was flushed, her red hair in tangles.

I guess she'll have to do, but I cringed at the thought of kissing her again, and tasting more of the god awful red goop again.

"Yea, I am." I ripped her shirt open in one swift motion sending buttons in every direction.

"B-but your family's down stairs..." She slurred her words, in lustful heat.

"It just My step-father and sister." I gripped her breast hard to point of bruising the soft skin.

"Aww! Sasuke!" She moaned loudly.

I pretended it was Sakura call my name..

(Sakura's point of view)

I could her voice from and room and I'm not sure why, but it hurt. I hurt so bad.

How could he partially molest me in the kitchen and then fuck his girlfriend senseless, even worse his girl is one of my teacher's that came to apologize about my mother death. My mother died and he's in the nest room screwing his slut.

But I think it hurt more, because of how pretty and nice she seemed. She had long red and ferly hair and curves that showed off her large breast and nice legs. I flinched at the thought of Sasuke touching those breast and kissing her thighs.

I could almost hear his moans as well and it was driving me crazy with anger, I had never felt before. I just wanted to kill both of them. I couldn't take it anymore, and looked like a mad dog to find my phone.

I called the only one I knew that could quickly get my mind off of Sasuke.

Zabuza.

I dialed his numbering and let it ring.

"Hello" A husky voice came threw my speaker.

"Hey, Zabaza. It's Sakura. Wanna hang? I'm in desperate need for a cig..."

"Sure, there's a party in a couple of hours, wanna chill at the mall then head over?"

"Sounds amazing."

A/N:

Sorry that this one was so damn short.. I though this was a good place to cut it off.. so yea.

I honestly like this chapter a lot though:) I finally got to write something hot between Sasuke and Sakura! Yea, hopefully I'll get to write more H stuff later on.

-Katt =^.^=


	9. Party of the Year, Chance of a Lifetime

Hey guys, It's been kinda hard on me lately. My fathers in the hospital for heart failure and kidney failure, he mite even need a transplant... So please keep him in your thoughts..

I'm sitting in the hospital room right now, and just got done telling him about my original writings. I love my father. He was the first one that ever told me my art or stories were any good, he has been the light in my world since I was a little. So please keep him in your thoughts. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you for your kind words on the last chapter, and thank you for believing my story is worth reading. You all encourage me to continue my writing.

Thanks, -Katt

(Sasuke's point of view)

I sat on my bed, and watched Karin stir in her slumber. I remembered the high school me and how I use to believe I could have loved her if I had tried.

I am so ashamed of myself...

I slept with her the first time because I immaturely thought she was a good fuck, as I grew I slept and stayed with her because I felt like it was my responsibility because she loved me and now I sleep with her imaging she was my little sister.

I watched the sunset threw my bedroom window that nearly filled my whole wall, and though about these things. I brought myself to a stand and walked to the window and placed my open palm on the glass plane. I felt the heat radiating from it.

I flinched slightly when I felt to hands trailing my bare back, but remained completely still. She nuzzled her head into my sweaty skin and kissed between my shoulder blades, before wrapping her ruby nailed hands around me.

Once I though she was everything I ever wanted.

"Penny for thoughts?" She murmured into my skin ghosting her hot breath over me.

"To many thoughts, not enough money." I sighed and turned around, glancing at the sheets that she had wrapped around her curvy frame, and her long blood red hair trailing down her shoulder wavy from the bun it once was in.

She use to be...

"Well, I have to go, I'm having dinner with my parents tonight." She smiled. She was mostly likely use to my lack of talking by now, and the fact that I usually liked to be alone after we had sex. I hated sleeping by someone, always have.

But, yet I was able to sleep soundly next to Sakura..

"Okay, tell them hello for me." I mumbled and grabbed an old tee shirt from my closet before picking up my discarded clothes, as my girlfriend got dressed.

Once she left, I began to walk up to Sakura's room to apologize, to find her not there.

"Hey, Jiraiya!" I called for my step-father down stairs. "Where's Sakura?" I walked down the stairs, finding him at the diner table downing some of the whiskey next to some documents that looked related to Sakura's mother.

He looked up at me, as if he wasn't even sure if I was there. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair.

"She just left." He slurred. "She never tells Daddy anything anymore." He makes a pouty face, before taking another shot. "She's stubborn just like her mother!"

'Yea, but she drinks like her father...' I though sarcastically.

I walked up to him and sat in the chair to his right, taking the drink from him.

"She is pretty stubborn, and rude." I smirked remembering the first time we met.

He laughed hard and looked at me as if I was the funniest thing in the world.

"She wasn't always that way though.. She use to be a carefree girl with the world at her finger tips. There was something about her that made people just gravitate to her, like flies to a flame. everyone she talked to, just couldn't believe how smart she was or how talented she was." He smiled like a proud father, that he clearly was, but then frowned. I watched as his face contorted with anger.

"Now she's a brat, she doesn't give a crap about anything and has a sharp tongue that I couldn't control no matter how hard I tried. Then, I'm getting calls from her mother saying she's fighting in school, or got arrested for tagging something, or worse. Once she even disappeared for a week!" She angrily spat.

I shook with my own fury now, I clenched my teeth, to keep the foul thoughts in, and let out a bitter laugh.

"And why do you think that is? I'd be the same way, if I had to deal with half the shit she's been through, and you can't even comfort her when her mother just died." He looked shocked at my use of cussing and my words in general.

"Both of my parent's died and Your father died and we did just fine!" He justified his stupidity in drinking slurs.

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of his seat till I could smell his breath on my face.

"Listen old man, that kids mother abandoned her once when she when to Africa, instead of caring for her enough to stay, then again when she died without a choice, but you, motherfucker. Chose to leave her completely, our parent's never abandoned us on purpose. So quit being so damn selfish and think of your daughter for once!"

I dropped him on the ground and began to walk away.

"Your just a fucking kid, You barely know anything!" He screamed from the floor. "I miss her too..." He let out a pitiful sob. "She was my best friend, way before I even married her." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked behind me.

He was crying on the floor with snot running from his nose, he was right, I never knew his side of the story. I couldnt leave him there, I helped him to the couch in the living.

"Okay, I get it now so just rest. I'm gonna try to find Sakura." I gave him a small smile, before he grabbed my sleeve.

"Oh and just for future reference, when you bring your girlfriend home, try not to make so much notice, it was a little awkward..." he laughed nervously and let go.

I blushed slightly before horror sunk in.

Holy shit, If he heard all the way down here, then Sakura most definitely heard it.

I sighed. "I'll keep that in mind, Jiraiya, thanks."

With that I grabbed my brown leather jacket and walked out of the door and into the garage and hopped on my bike. I had a pretty good idea of where she would be. I called up my friend, Gaara and asked what Zabuza was up too.

"Well, our friend, Guren Is having a party so every one can meet her really young new boyfriend. You wanna come over, I think Naruto will be going." He grunted over the phone.

"Wait, Is this a collage party?" I Asked hearing all the name's of people that were in there 20's.

"Kinda, except for Zabuza and I. There all mostly Naruto's and my brother's friends." I could hear ruffling in the back ground, he was most likely reading that damn depressing book again.

No wonder, Naruto and I where his only friends in high school.

"Yea, sure I'll be there. When does it Start?" I asked swerving between to cars causing them to honk as I just should them my favorite finger.

"In 30 minuets. Oh, and did Sakura ever finish that book that I gave her?"

'What now?! Even shy Gaara's trying to get in her panties? I should get her to wear a chastity belt. IMMEDIATELY!

"I'm not sure, she hasn't really told me anything like that.." I mumbled a little annoyed. "Are going to be there?"

I hear a guttural sigh. "No."

"Please?" I needed him to go to make it look like I was invited, If he was going there was no way that I'd have a reason that made sense.

"Nope" -_-

"Yes."

"Not happing." -_-

"Come on, there girls." I sang song the word 'girl.'

"Not a chance." -_-

"Sakura will be there..."

"...Fine." -_-

He was so easy to read, and if Sakura like anyone I'd hope it would be him. But in the back of my mind I'd hope it would be me, even if I knew it would never work and just cause her more pain.. I wanted it to be me.

(Sakura's Point of View)

When I reached the mall by bus, It was 5:45, almost six. Zabuza met me at the entrance, of the large mall. I had never seen such a high class mall. It was the same size as the ghetto, I was living in before, but there was no graffiti or gang bangers making cat calls. Just high class people and clean stores and walk ways.

"Hey, Pinkie!" He smiled and ran up to me, and wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders. He looked good I had to give him that. He wore a baggy shirt and jeans with a sweater over it and a loose scarf and vans. His hair though short was styled nicely.

"Hey Zabuza." I slightly blushed then cussed under my breath at my naivety.

He let out a small giggle and held me tighter as we walked in.

"So I heard about your mom, you coping alright?" He mumbled close to my ear like a secret.

I move my head to side so that he faced me only an inch from my face. I gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"How about we buy you some clothes for the party tonight and get your mind off of things?" He gave me a side smile that was goofy but cute.

I blushed again.

"Hey, but aren't you gonna get in trouble for hanging out with a student?" I asked the question that had been nagging at me for the past couple of days.

"Nah, cause I'm just a sub, and you look older than you really are as well." He messed with my hair.

"Good." I Laughed.

"Awe a cute pinkie was worried about me?" He teased and I slapped him arm, but in the back of my mind I felt guilt for something, but I didn't know why.

Perhaps I was thinking about what Sasuke had told me... But I pushed the thought's a side continued to giggle with Zabuza.

"How about this shop?" He pointed to a high class store that looked to sell only name brands and other high end clothing.

'Like I could even afford shit from that place..'

"I don't think I have enough for that place..." I trailed off, but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the store and walked right over to the dress section.

"I'll pay so pick out the things you might want." He kept hold of my hand, but for some reason I didn't feel anything, like what I did when Sasuke would touch me.

When Sasuke touched me my whole body heated up and my heart pounded.. Hell, I can barely breath when he's near. It's not like Zabuza isn't attractive, because he is. Any other girl would be a trebling mess, under each touch, or ever kind word.

"Thanks, but you don't have too." I enviously played with the lace on a black dress.

"Sakura." He walked close to me and place each of his hands on my waist. "I want too."

I nodded and smiled lightly and moved out of his hands and griped the dress on the rack and held it up.

"Can I try this on?"

he looked at the dress and smiled.

"Of course!"

Once I tried on the slim fitting black lace dress, I looked in the mirror and mesmerized my form, in all it's disfigurements. I looked at the white stripes of scars peering beneath the see threw material. I shook my head at myself, and frowned. I looked terrible. The dress hung to every curve of my body, showing every ounce of fat, that I felt insecure about. I hatted it. All of it.

"Zabuza, I can't... Bring me another dress." My voice shook. I hated trying on clothes it just made me feel more ugly and fatter with each unappealing outfit I tried on.

"Oh, come on, Sakura! I haven't even seen it!" He whined right out side of the dressing room curtain.

I took one more glance at myself in the mirror. Yep, no way I was letting him see me.

"Sorry, Zabuza. I don't want you see, I don't like it." I mumbled with a frown clear playing on my words, more so than my lips.

"Let me see!" He laughed as he tried to open up the curtain.

"NO!" I Angrily held on to the cloth, keeping it closed.

"I'm sure it looks great, pinkie!" He pulls harder. "Haha, Come on!"

With a sigh of frustration I let go of the brightly colored curtain, and watched as he kinda tripped over himself because I suddenly let go, but then his eyes grew wide.

"See! I knew it!" I growled. "I'm changing!" I began to pull at the back of the dress when I felt a hand on mind.

"Look here kid." He took my shoulder and forced me to stand in front of the mirror. "Your beautiful." He mumbled against my ear softly. I frowned and shook my head.

"I have scars." I lifted my dress up slightly to reveal some of the older wounds being careful on to show the newer ones, because I felt it was to...well... personal.

He sighed and rested him chin on my head and made a goofy smile.

"Wait here." He zipped off, and was gone for a good 5 minuets, until he came back.

"Look." He held out a pair of black lace legging were completely covered. "Your flawless with or without scars, but if your that self-conscious about it, you can wear these." He gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you." I felt a form of happiness and pride I hadn't felt in a while, I looked at him in the refection of the black rimmed mirror and gave him a cheery glance.

"Okay, okay, you have to get out so I can get dressed." I pushed at his chest, forcing him out of the dressing room as he just rolled his eyes and laughed.

Once I had the leggings on I felt empowered, I even took a photo and sent it to Ino, and told her what Zabuza did. She was so jealous, compiling how she wished that guys would do that for her. I laughed, and texted her that she could just tell Sai, 'too be more romantic.'

But to be honest, Zabuza just felt like an older brother, but a part of me wanted Sasuke to believe we were more. I imagined that he was watching us just now, somehow, and growing jealous at the very sight. Although, a part of me was unsure why I was so jealous of his relationship with that Karin girl.

God, I felt like each moan of her's and his's was a dagger in me, but I couldn't get the sounds out of my head. I could still hear his heavy breath and hard ramming. How could I not when the bed hit the wall so hard I was scared It was going to break.

"Hey Sakura are you done yet?" I heard Zabuza voice out side of the dressing room.

How long had I been in there?

"Yea, sorry.." I mumbled. I ran out of the dressing room. "How's this?"

"I love it, why don't you wear it to the party?" He asked and took my leather jacket and covered up my lace sleeved that were glued to my arms like my own skin.

"Do you think it looks that good?" I traced the racks of clothes with my green orbs, in order to keep from meeting eye contact. I felt embarrassed by the simple question.

"Yeah. yeah, I do." He smiled at me with such a reassuring jester that I was hard not to smile as well.

After, he payed for the dress and the rest of the outfit, and me thanking him a million times, we headed for the party.

We gathered into his car and stared to drive in the direction of the nearest college, Leaf State University or LSU as some would say.

"Is this a college party?" I asked when we pulled into the parking lot of a frap houses. I cringed slightly at the symbols on the doors and other things that screamed prep college.

"Yeah. There all pretty chill though. This is the college that Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and I went." He laughed clearly remembering good times.

I smiled slightly and imaged Sasuke in a school uniform and glasses, just for fun. I saw him being cranky in the mornings and pissed off in the late evenings with his friends. I wish I knew him then...

"What was my brother like in college and high school?" My voice flew from my mouth with out me even comprehending what I was asking.

He glanced at me with a funny smirk on his tan face, as I blushed and just looked out the window.

"Well, your dearest older brother was a bit of an asshole..." Zabuza nodded to himself with a snort of a laugh and made a turn to the entre of the school.

"He was one of the smartest kids in the class and was always sleeping around with some chick, looking for a good fuck. He was like the stereotypic rebellious teen. He was even in a band with Naruto on drums, Gaara as bass and Sasuke as lead vocals and guitar."

I was laughing hard now, imaging Sasuke as an antsy emo teen slamming on his guitar, but I could definitely see the hyper active, Naruto on drums.

"What was Naruto like?" I couldn't resist any longer, this shit was hilarious.

Zabuza parked outside of one of the houses, and laughed along with me, in low grunts. He had a beautiful husky voice that just sucked you into his warm personality.

"Well, he was the idiot with a heart of gold. He'd cuss out teachers when he didn't understand something that they thought was easy, but get his ass whopped protecting a friend. Or he'd just be stupid Naruto, like they were playing for prom one year and the idiot got drunk and did like a hour long drum solo and Sasuke the drunk smartass just laughed into the mike, while Gaara carried on as normal."

"Did Sasuke drink a lot?"

"At that time, he drank a lot his brother and Naruto took him down to a rehab near the Sand City." He turn off the car.

"It was around the time that his dad died, and his father wasn't really the type to give hug and say 'I love you' and shit. He was always super hard on him, because he never really lived up to his expectation like Itachi did.

"How do you know all this?" I cocked a pink eyebrow and played with my lip ring with my tongue.

"I was the band manger, in a since." He gave me a sad smile and got out of the car. "Lets get going the party's going to start now.." He walked around to my side of the car and held out his hand for me.

"Okay." I took his hand and step out of the car, before he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Maybe Sasuke and I aren't all that different...

(Sasuke Point of View.)

I met up with Gaara at his place, before we went to the party. When I picked him up he was wearing a black shirt with a panda on the front.

"Trying to prove your not that big bad guy that use to beat the crap out of everyone that looked at him strange?" I laughed to the point of tears.

"I'm not going." He said monotone and turned around to go back inside.

"Wait. Wait!" I choked out through my laughter. "You look like a panda even without that shirt, so come on!" I bounced on my bike a little bit to alert him of my eagerness to go.

He gave me a firm glare, that made the air feel a bit cooler, but not as bad as Itachi's though.

"Prick." He mumbled then jumped on the back of my bike.

"Yea, but you love it." I laughed.

"Do I look gay?" -_-

"With the panda shirt or without?" I revved up the engine.

"Let me off, I don't wanna go home."

"Sorry, the bikes already moving." I smirked and speed to the Leaf University.

Once we got there the it was already getting kinda dark and the whole neighborhood was alive with roars of laughter and lights that cascaded the streets.

It reminded me of my drinking days, in a blur of alcohol and sex. I sighed just imaging Sakura hanging on to one of the men there with a red plastic solo cup I her hand. It made me furious.

We parked next to a car I recognized as Zabuza and walked in the frap house filled with guys chatting up girls in bikinis and playing beer pong.

"Hey how did you get invited to this anyways." I whispered to Gaara, that was following closely behind me with a firm glare at nothing impartial.

"Zabuza." He grunted and nodded over in the direction of Zabuza with his arm firmly around Sakura in a tight black dress, that showed every sexy curve she had to offer.

My mouth would be watering if it wasn't for the situation I was in. Hell, if Zabuza wasn't next to her and the fact that she was my sister, I'd do a lot more than drool at her.

I breathed deeply hearing my heart in my ears like ticking beneath cloth.

Thump. Thump.

My anger welled up inside me like a building storm. I marched over to her, leaving gaara in the dust behind me. I caught her eyes and watched intensely as they grew larger that an the green apples that grew from the trees outside our house. I made long strides over to her, till I could clasp my shaking fingers around her upper arm just below her armpit.

"Sasuke! What the hell are y-" I interrupted her loudly.

"Didn't I tell you not hand out with HIM." I hissed out his name and made a pointed look in his shocked direction.

She glared at me and tried to struggled out of my hand and I just held tighter.

"Your hurting me." She whispered most likely trying to cool the fire in my belly that was boiling morbidly out of control.

"And what the fuck are you wearing?" I snarled right next to her ear, but even thought the fury I was still able to breath in her sweet vanilla smell that was Sakura. I even lingered in the same position just to feel her hair on my face.

"Sasuke your h-hand. It's hurting me." She spoke a little louder.

"Sasuke, Let her go." I felt Zabuza grip my shoulder.

"Stay the hell out of this!" I snapped at him and even felt my chest and face flare at the site of his face.

"Sasuke, just calm down and think, have a drink and just relax." Gaara stepped between Zabuza and I and placed a large hand on both Zabuza and I's chest.

Zabuza glared at me with daggers, almost baring his teeth, slightly bucking against the red heads hand. I grunted back and made small pulses against his hand as well.

I flinched when felt a hand sooth my arm with a hand rubbing delicate circles into the flesh of my bicep. I turned around to see Sakura with a frown painting her pink pouty lips.

"Please Sasuke. Have a drink and let just enjoy the party, Okay?" I followed her lips that had a glossy finish on them move as she spoke, calming myself down.

I sighed and nodded at her slowly, then slowly slid myself away from them and stole one of the drinks from the bear pong tabled and headed up to the couch and sat next to a blonde kid, that I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a guy. Not that I gave one flying fuck, if it had a dick or tits, Or both for that matter.

I gulped down the first drink In my hand, before reaching for the random drink in front of me on a little coffee table and drank that too.

Hhmmmm... Vodka.

"So I'm guessing that girl got your tip wet, then hooked up with him, now your drinking away your sorrows, Hn?" The blonde passed me his solo cup as well with a grunt.

"She's my sister." I stared on, watching her laugh with Zabuza as they watch the other students play beer pong and taking shots.

"Kinky." The person snorted.

"Not like that asshole, I just wanted to protect her." I mumbled leaning back on the couch with my hands behind my head.

"I get that, but the way that your looking at her shows a little more than wanting to Just protect her..."

"Whatever. And what are you? A guy or a chick, anyways." I spurted out as the alcohol began to take effect.

"I'm a guy, hn." He grunted unpleasantly clearly pissed at the question. " And the names, Deidara."

"Sasuke." I slurred out.

"Well, welcome to the party of the year, Sasuke."

(A/N)

Hey guys,

Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! I wanna say a special shout out to Autumn, for a HAPPY B-DAY! (Your freaking awesome!) and thank you for all the support and comments on the last chapters.


	10. The Discovery of the Forbidden Fruits

Hello guys,

Thanks for all the concern about my father and hope you guys are having a good day. To be honest I'm soooo fucking tired... I just got home from work and I think my feet are rejecting the rest of my body. -_-'  
So sorry if there are a lot of mistakes...

Well on with the show!

-Katt =-_-=

(I Love that face) lol

(Sakura's Point of View)

I could practically feel his drunken eyes boring into me, from the couch. I stole glances at him, and with each one I was met with him looking more and more intoxicated than before. His shoulders hung over and his onyx hair fell in his face as he stared at me threw them.

I met his gaze and held it was Zabuza chatted it up with a collage girl that had was wearing a bikini top on. I felt like his eyes wear undressing me in a vulgar way, that I've never seen from him. I felt a clinching in stomach, as I let met my own eyes fall on the skin of his neck and chest that was exposed a loose button in his shirt. Then I remembered when I was listening to his voice when He was with Karin in his room, and like a dam broke in me, my mind went wild. I saw him above me with that same lustful look on his face and sweat on his brow, making the same noises he did when I was listening to them in my room.

Then the pain started in.

Jealousy.

I wanted him to fell just like me. I want him to feel the clamping in my chest and the lack of air in my lungs, same as me. So I made a small plan.

Just a small innocent plan.

I took hold of Zabuza and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. (Which was more like a rug in the huge living room.) And began to dance with him. He was a bit shocked at first, but he was too drunk to honestly give all that much of a fuck and soon he was over come by lust and started to lightly grind his hips in to me, placing his hands on either side of my middle back.

The music blared the bass into our chest highering his desire and my lustful intensions, but my drunk self seemed to just be fueled by it more than if I was sober.

"God Sakura, You really do look good in that dress." He slurred, his lips in my hair, But I cringed at smell of beer on his breath.

I looked over at Sasuke noticed he was sitting up right and staring at us, with his fist clenched tightly in his lap.

I smirked and decided to cranking it up a notch and whispered in Zabuza's ear.

"Fuck, just like that." But I spoke the same works I heard Karin say but in the direction of Sasuke. I knew full and well that he couldn't hear me, but I let him see my mouth clearly. I saw his eyes grow wide when he caught the words.

But The brown haired man shivered at my words and like a rubber band snapped in him, he began grinding into me along to the fast, hard beat of the music, and his hands drifted low on my hips. I was guided by him, and began to move with the thrust of his hips. He was panting heavily at this point and was practically fucking me with his clothes on.

All while I was making eye contact with Sasuke.

He was tapping his foot and angrily biting his lips, as if tiring to force down a bitter pill.

"Zabuza!" I fake moaned and ground back into him and bit my bottom lip.

And that was it.

Mission accomplished.

The question now is what do am I suppose to do now that Sasuke is charging at me?

I continued to dance with Zabuza, when Sasuke yanked him off of me and took his place instead. Zabuza was about to state his complaints till the bikini girl began to dance with him. Then He looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up and laughed. I mentally cheered for him, getting the girl he's had his eyes on most of the night, but was pulled away from my thoughts when Sasuke snatched my waist and pulled me full frontal to him.

by this point Zabuza was long gone, heading up stairs with the girl and i was left alone with a very drunk and now upset Sasuke.

Fuck.

"Dance with me." He mumbled almost rudely as he roughly rolled his hips into me, his eyes glazed with lust.

My mouth fell open In surprise, this is one thing that I was not expecting. My whole body was on fire whereever his warm skin touched mine. My hands clumsily moved to his shoulders, not really sure what to do.

This was bad, I clearly didn't think this through. We're sibling now, Step-sibling, not blood related, but non the less, siblings. We can't do theses kind of things, Can we?

But my mind was to clouded by lust, his scent and the alcohol to reason out the logical thing to do. So I just followed his lead.

"Okay." I mumbled melting into his warmth, I snaked my arms around his neck and pressed my breast against him, as his hip bones rolled long and hard into me.

"Sakura, tell me what you told Zabuza." His fingers keeping a bruising grip on the skin of my hip, slowing falling lower and lower till they sat on my cheeks and squeezed so hard I yelped, in pain and surprise.

I blushed hard and shamelessly, and moaned as he kneed the abused skin in his hands, apologetically almost.

Key word: Almost.

"Fuck, Just like that, Sasuke." I repeated and twitched my hips against his, began for friction, that I felt my body was craving more and more as I felt his chest falling and rising with each heavy breath he took.

I needed him, on level a sister should never, yet by body craved his.

"Hmm." He hummed out a guttural moan and gripped my ass one more time, before spinning me around, so that his erection was against my ass, along the thin fabric of my dress and the fabric of his jeans of course.

"Wait Sasuke. People will see.. " I chocked out now fully feeling his erection rubbing into me as his hands drifted up to my breast and gripping and messaging them over my dress in his large hands.

"Don't worry." He whispered ghosting his breath and lips against the nape of my neck, making my body shiver and goose bumps to arise on my skin. "There's a lot of people here, we're just blending in, plus most people don't even know us." He finished by biting into the flesh of my neck.

"Ahh." I moaned loudly and let the back of my head fall on his shoulder as he licked the bruise and smirked against my skin. I felt dizzy at the feel of his soft, wet lips moving over my skin.

"You heard Karin and I. Didn't you?" He mumbled into my ear licking the shell of it and nibbling at it's tip.

I was racked with panic, as embarrassment raised his ugly little head, as I stuttered out a 'no.'

"Then how did you know what Karin was screaming?" He cleverly stated and began grinding into me again.

"Fine! I did hear you, It's not like I was trying too! The whole house most likely hear!" I all but yelled at him. It slightly pissed me off that he found amusement in teasing me.

"Tell me, Sa-ku-ra." He thrusted his hips with each syllable, "Did you get horny listening to us?"

I panted as he let lead his fingers play against my arched neck and collarbones, then down the valley of my breast and then up again.

"And don't lie to me, pinkie."

I could kill him, but my body was so hot and throbbing, that I couldn't help but to answer honestly.

I nodded slightly and looked and closed my eyes hoping the embarrassment would soon pass.

"Say It, out loud." He growled yanking my hair back, arching my head even more.

I clamped my eyes shut, now wishing I could die, that's how embarrassed I was, but opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Hearing your voice made me horny, Sasuke." I Angrily spit out. I felt his manhood twitch at my word, my pride swelling, when I realized how much my words effected him. I smirked, moaned and wiggled against him to feel more of his warmth and less of the strain of him pulling my hair.

"Good girl." And with that, he whipped me around and kissed me hard to the point of pain, but in contracted his hand gently cupped my cheek and using the pad of his thumb to rub small circled to my temple. He kiss slowed down till, I could feel his kindness behind each movement of his lips that were slightly chapped, yet soft.

The whole room seemed to fade away and it was like it was just me and him, it even seemed to go quiet and I felt like I could hear violins instead of bass and cellos instead of rap. It was like we were in our own little world far away from everyone.

He traced my lips softly and delicately with is tongue, before I opened up mouth more for him, letting him explore my wet cavern as much as he my have liked. But he just very kindly drew designs with his tongue into my own tongue almost messaging it. He did so with such grace and carefulness, It made my eyes water slightly.

Like I could feel all his passion with one kiss.

He pulled back a little just to kiss my lips, like a feather touching the ground as it fell. He barely made contact, before pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth, then to my higher cheek bone the my temple, before pulling back completely and just looking into my eyes. His face was red, and he had a small amount sweat droplets on his for head and his lip looked read and pump form the kisses. I most likely looked the same.

He just stared at me for a while, before he was back kissing me again, hard and passionate as the first one, never slowing, even for a second. He and I both were making small mewing noised as he quickly gained speed again.

But our little world was shattered when Sasuke was torn away from me, by no other than Naruto.

"What the fuck are you doing man?! That's your fucking sister!" This was the first time I had ever seen him anger, but more than that he was worried, but his faces showed disgust.

It hurt. Extremely.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stubble a bit before standing up again, only to fall back down.

"God! and your fucking drink. There's no way your driving." He sighed grabbing Sasuke and helping him up. "Sakura, come on. I'm taking you guys home."

I looked at Sasuke, who now hand the most frightened look on his face, that showed guilt and horror all in one, creep into his eyes.

"I don't wanna go! I want to be with Sasuke." I whined mostly because of the alcohol and my pounding heart. Naruto sighed and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Sasuke, who was no longer looking at me, but was looking off to the side leaning against Naruto for support.

"Sakura, your being annoying. Just listen for once in your life."

I felt my heart cave into my chest and crumple, he said close to the same thing my father told me, just this morning, and it was coming from someone who dare I say barely knows me. Yet, he's saying 'for once in your life,' as if he's been there for the rest of it.

I hate men.

I Hate my father.

I Hated my step-father.

Now I hate Him.

At least I wish I could.

I followed Naruto to his car, so he could take us home. We all pilled in the car, me in the back and Sasuke in the front passengers side.

"I Have to got grab my bag. I forgot it, be right back." The blonde haired man mumble, but neither of us replied.

Once he left, Sasuke reached his hand back and gripped mine in his, and whispered.

"Sorry." He was looking straight ahead so I couldn't see his face. He rubbed pattered into my hand.

If only I could hate him...

(Sasuke's Point of View)

I felt horrible for saying what I said and did. I can't believe I lost control like that. But seeing her dance with Zabuza like that I just could take it, I snapped. The fact that I was wasted didn't help, but instead of just pushing him away from her, I took his place and did something I knew I would regret.

I hate myself.

I sighed with relief when I felt her take my hand. I caressed her smooth silky skin with the pad of my thumb. I even told her sorry.

But Instead of screams like I expected I felt a kiss on my knuckles. I flinched and looked at her in the review mirror, her plumb red lips where pressed to the back of my hand and her hair was sitting on my arm and her shoulders, and her dark lined eyes glowed green.

She looked like angle or a demon and at this moment I wasn't sure which one.

We both pulled away from each other when Naruto jumped back into the car. I had pretty much sobered up, as well as Sakura, so when Naruto looked at us, it was out of pure concern.

He looked at me first, without a trace of his usually goofy personality.

"I'm not going to say anything to the school or your mother and father, but I will say this as her teacher," He pointed back at me. "That if you hurt her in anyway, I'll have no choice, but to tell someone about this and kick your ass."

I just nodded knowingly the guilty building in me already, then the blonde turned and looked at her with his blue eyes showing worry.

"And Sakura, please don't do something that you'll regret, okay?" He retched out his hand tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, your a kind hearted person. By the way, your far to young for these kinds of parties and I will tell your parent if I see you at another one of these, ya hear?"

"Yea, and Thanks." She mumbled looking down at her hands in her lap. "So you really won't tell anyone?" she asked nervously, I whipped my head around her lip was trembling and heart was pounding.

God, please don't cry.

"I just don't want to cause anymore trouble.." She bit her lip trying to hold in the tears, and her hand bunched up her dress relieving more of her silky thighs, that were covered with lace leggings.

I cringed at the scars that peeped through the thin layer of cloth.

I glared at Naruto and he glared firmly back, before letting out a frustrated growl.

"Yea." He face palmed and looked at us, going between Sakura and I. "You guys just did something stupid and drunk, not something to concern others with."

"Thanks, Naruto." I looked at Sakura and frown. "I won't happen again." I looked away, but I could feel Sakura's disappointment stagnate in the air.

"Thanks." She jutted out her bottom lip and an adorable pout, I could feel heat rising on my ear, but pushed it down.

She's so cute pouting like that!

I swallowed hard and glanced at Naruto who was a oblivious at this point of the way Sakura was acting, I took that opportunity to watch her carefully in the review mirror and when she made eye contact with her I smiled and did something shouldn't of.

I winked with a smirk playing on my lips. I drank in the sight of her Scarlett cheeks and wide jade eyes.

Then she mouth something to me that I don't think I'll ever forget.

"I like you."

I froze, every part of me was on fire, it was my turn to glow red. My body grew hot and all of a sudden I was more aware of the little actions she did, more so than ever before. I kept staring at her with cotton mouth and wide eyes, watching her shift ever so slightly in her seat. But the worse part, more than anything, I am hard. Really, really hard. Just from watching her lips form three little words. I think if she said it one more time, I'd cum right then and there.

Yep, I'm going to hell for this.

Sorry this took me so long.. and for the fact that It's short as crap..

-Katt=^.^'=


	11. Within Dreams and Nightmares

I'm sooooo happy! Okay, so this girl I have liked for a while now that I have been talking to, just out of the blue said that she was my girl friend! I literally can't stop smiling right now!:) *Bursts into flames from blushing too hard*

Okay, enough about that nonsense, Thanks for all the sweet things in the comets and by the way that review that ' . .' wrote was freaking funny, because I was thinking the same way when writing it. HAHA

God I have to calm down, I'm scaring myself...-_-

Itachi: pissstttt!

Me: -_- What Itachi.

Itachi: I fell like you never have my point of view anymore.. *pout* Don't you like me anymore?

Me: Whiny ass... Have it your way..-_-

Itachi: Yay! *Rejoices uncharacteristically.*

BACK TO THE STORY!

-Katt=^.^=

-oooo{8*8*8}oooo-

(Itachi's Point of View.)

By the time I got home Sakura and Sasuke where gone and my step-father was passed out on the couch. I walked up to my room to past time, but not without rolling my eyes at his child like behavior. Once I got there, snuggled loving up with an addition of medical medley and read up on personality disorders. Needless to say, I match up almost every disorder with at least one of my family members. I even chuckled when I came across OCD (Which is in fact a personally disorder. trust me, google it if you like.) and thought of myself.

I rather enjoyed reading medical books about psychology and not just because I own a company of therapies that disrupts different medication for mental disorders. I just find the human mind insanely interesting.. No pun intended.

In fact there is something very appealing to me about just lying in bed behind my pair of reading glasses, my wine glass and a good book about the mental disturbed. I just love those kind of people.

Maybe that's why I find myself fully interested in that strange pink haired girl, Sakura. To be honest her personality is most like the borderline personality disorder, which is unstable in relationships, identity and self-image, but on the other hand she seems very beautiful and perfectly sane.

although I could be wrong about the whole thing, for instance some people at work think I'm narcissistic, which is crazy in itself.

Come on, I'm practically perfect in every way! ...I'm kidding.

But really I find her very amusing, I watch her intensely at dinner, in mornings when I wake her or when I ever I get to see her. Everything she does interests me. I don't even know why.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Sasuke bust through my door, smelling like a bar and looking like a bar fighter.

"Itachi!" My drunken brother walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Hi Sasuke. I thought your quit drink excessively..." I mumbled a with a frown on my face. I hate lovely dove drunks... Sasuke was never one that was the loving type, but just the fact that he was rubbing his cheek against my face showed that he must have been in the loving mood. Regrettably.

"Never mind that, Guess what?!" He pulled away and gave me a drunken goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today. "What." I asked shortly without emotion.

"Our cute little sister just told me she liked me." He slurred with a sense of pride that was annoying.

I lifted an eyebrow at him and in question. How out of character of him.. He's really slammed...

"Are you talking about Sakura, emo, pissed-off-all-the-time, Pink haired, Sakura?" I huffed and gave him a look that showed how stupid I thought he was being.

"Yep!" He plopped on my bed hands behind his head, with boastful. smirk. "She was blushing so hard when we got home that she wouldn't even look at me and ran up to her room!" His words slurred together as slumber began to take over his body.

"Don't fall asleep in my room, Idiot." I shoved him off the bed, just for him to blink at me a few times and pass out.

How annoying...

I lifted him up and placed him on my bed and tucked him in, then went to the living room and gripped a piece of couch (My father had already left) and was about to turn on the TV, when I hear a sound from the kitchen.

Just one thing after another...

I stood and made my way to the kitchen. I saw little pink haired girl at the table drinking some water down with some aspirin.

"Man, even when drink you relay only on yourself." I shook my head, as she jumped slightly and chocked on her water, hacking horribly.

"God damn it, Itachi! Don't scare me like that!" She angrily spit out.

What am I going to do with theses two?...

"Sorry kiddo." I messed with her hair, before getting a full glace of her body. She wore a skin tight black lace dress, with some parts like the sides and most of the length that was see threw, but she wore leggings covering most of her skin.

I bristled under my skin uncomfortably.

"Stop Staring." She mumbled with a blush on her pale cheeks.

"Then put more clothes on." I grunted sarcastically. "What the hell am I gonna do with so many damn drunks around the fucking house.."

"I'm sober now, have been for the few hours." She took another sip of water, as I got up and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge as well.

"Where you drunk when you told Sasuke you liked him?" I moved close enough to her to hear her gasp and hold her breath, then I looked her square in her eyes, trying to find the truth in them.

"H-how did yo-"A drunk Sasuke told me about it, he seemed rather proud in a weird way..." I interrupted and rubbed the temples of my head, grinding my forefinger into my forehead.

She looked in shock for a few more moments, before sighing and looking at her hands and playing with her lip ring, by pushing it in and out.

"No, I wasn't drunk." She whispered after a while, and look up at me. "I really like him, what's so wrong about that?"  
She looked like if someone was to even touch her she'd break into a thousand pieces.

I looked down as well, not wanting to see her face when I told her this.

"Everything is wrong with it." I sighed as if I was annoyed. "He's your step-brother, teacher and way older than you. Not to menschen how disgusting it is to have that type of feeling for the son for the woman that your father married." I didn't want to her but she needed to understand that, that kind of relationship would only end in pain.  
"Just write this off as a drunken mistake."

Her eyes went cold and lips clamped together tightly, she was glaring daggers at me, somewhat like the first day we met.

"Got fuck yourself." She stood abruptly and was bout to boat up stairs, when I caught her arm, and got her look at me.

"Don't get all pissy, just be I just told you the truth." I spoke harshly, and gripped harder on her forearm.

She had panic in her eyes, started to shake and treble. "Let go." She whispered yanking on her arm, trying to escape my grasp.

"No, not till your understand." I spoke louder and in uncharacteristic anger. I was about to try and grab her shoulder to keep her from thrashing about, but when I lifted my hand she flinched and cowered, making a gasping, scream.

I looked at her in shock, and she at me. She thought I was going to hit her.. Why?

Don't tell me...

I let her go looking rather upset with myself, and like a rubber band that was shot from a child, she sprinted up stairs and slammed the door of her room.

Great, just one issue on top of the other.

(Sakura's point of view)

*trigger warning*

How dare he say all those things to me, as if I already didn't know. I sure as hell didn't need him to spell it out for me. Long haired prick.

I sat against the door and the comforting darkness of my room. A part of me felt like the lights were to harsh to handle when I was upset.

I regretted it. Why did I have to say that to him. If anyone more learned of my willingness to be in that kind of relationship with him. more that just willingness, I was dying to just feel his skin when we were dance together tonight. I was practically biting my nails at a change to make him jealous and want me.

I pulled my knees to my chest and clung tightly to them and watched the stars glitter out my window. I am no better than a well trained whore.

I don't hate Sasuke, I hate myself...

I wanted to cry but not a single tear came from my eyes, just anger and shacking hands. I always wondered why I cried over stupid stuff that didn't matter, but could even shed one tear when I really wanted to.

(*trigger warning began*)

I crawled over to my bed and blindly searched for my blades. Once I felt cold metal, I carefully grabbed the thin coolness.

Then I cut.

I made a line or hatting myself.

a line for hatting all the men in my life.

a line for the guilt of getting drunk the night before my own mother funeral.

a line for the shame of liking my older brother.

and a line for all the other forgotten pains.

Once I was done, I relaxed under the soothing felling of the crimson liquid dripping from my arm, I always felt calmer with each drop of blood that leaked from my arms. I watched as a small puddle was began to form at my knees on the wood floor and before I knew it tears were falling from eyes. all the tears I couldn't shed before.

There was always something really healing about crying. It always made me fell just a little bit lighter.

(*end of trigger warning*)

I cleaned up my wounds and tied a red bandana around one arm and a thick wrist band around the other. After that I crawled into bed and dreamed the night away, completely forgetting about the small puddle of blood on the floor.

I had nightmare after nightmare about my life through out the night, the same cycle seemed to continued. When I was in middle school, my mother's boy, Orochimaru and I where alone. Some how I had angered him again, but this time was different. He normally would just hit me or pull my hair and scream at me, but this was very different.

It was late and mom was at work in the ER back when she was trying to get her RN, so she wouldn't be home till at morning, and I think the snake knew that. Because instead of getting angry or pissed off, at what I did, he just smiled and made a hand jester for me to come to him.

I remember that this point, some people like my mother had began noticing my cuts and burses here and there, but I had been hiding them pretty well so far. So I think he knew that I would most likely never muster up the courage to tell people about it.

I lowered my head made began my slow decent to where he was sitting on the couch in his bottom down business shirt and slacks and hair down, in front of the TV. I think he was watching the news, because I was already plain on forcing on the voice of the news cast to keep my mind of the pain of the beating that has yet to come.

Once I stood before him, sat up a bit from the slouch he was in and asked me to move even closer to him, till my thighs brushed on of his knees. He shifted and like on cue I flinched. He always liked it when I did that. Sometimes he would just pretend to hit me, just to see me flinch at random times, and the times I didn't flinch he'd hit me, hard.

He smiled at me and brought a hand to me face, as I shied away from it, before he softly laid a hand on the side of my cheek and played with a long strand that was there. I was frozen with fear, I hatted when he touched me like this, and lately he was doing it a lot. Like lingering seemingly innocent touches that burned the skin uncomfortably.

"You've grown up a little haven't you, little rose." He always called me that when he was trying to be nice, by it always cause the opposite affect on me. So I said nothing and just waited. "Do you wanna be a big girl, Sakura?" I felt like he wasn't looking at me anymore like a human, but more like a piece of meat yet to be devoured. I squirmed under his sharp gaze, I hated the way he was looking me.

I remained quiet once again, I felt uneasy. He moved me closer till his breath hit my face, I cringed at the smell on cigarettes and alcohol on his breath. I felt clinching in my throat, I knew this wasn't going to end well, as a child I didn't understand what he was up too, but I knew that I was something I wouldn't like.

"Well?" His grew angry and he gripped my shoulder harder.

I quickly nodded and forced a pathetically small smile, but his just grew wider. "Good girl. I'll show you how too, okay." His hand roamed me, before they grew forceful and needy.

Then I'd force myself wake, with on my skin and water in my eyes and a small no gracing my lips.

I hate my memories.

I tried to fall a sleep for the 5th time that night and finally dreamed about something nice.

Sasuke.

I dreamt about his ebony hair that seemed to poke out in rebellion with the other locks, or his eyes that showed the starless galaxies of night without a single visible light, that sometimes look as if they glowed a dark red in the right lighting. I dreamed of his hands, large, calloused and warm. I watched as they strummed a guitar or held a glass. I watched as a thousand little short videos flashed across my mind like projector slides glowing on the walls of my head. I saw a close up of his eyes, with lashes long darting to one side of the room to the other, or showing his lips grow into a small smirk that screamed mischief.

In theses dreams I felt safe and warm, while in my nightmare of memories, all I felt was pain, dull, deep rooted pain that caused even my thick skin to scar. I preferred Sasuke over my confusions of the past any day. I have always hated my weakness, but with Sasuke I don't have to be weak, I don't have to be anything. I could relax into our bickering and sarcastic remarks that go unnoticed by the other, but still somehow add humor to any situation, while still be able to caught each others longing full glances.

As much as I hate to admit it, I more that just like that god awful man known as Sasuke Uchiha.

I love him.

I woke up to a knock on the door, and a familiar voice calling my name.

"Sakura!" Knock! Knock! "Wake up, your be late for the funeral!"

I sprung out of the sheets, causing them to fall into a pool around me, at the word 'funeral.'

That's right today, is mother funeral...

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I didn't want to go. I know that sounds terrible and pathetic, but if I went that would mean that I accept that she's dead. And that is something I don't think I could ever do. The last couple of days I was just pretending she was alive to keep me sane. I don't I could live, if I though she was dead.

"G-give me a sec..." I mumbled breathing in short breaths. my lungs screamed at me, the same way they did when Sasuke told me about her death in the first place. I felt my chest cave and my heart pound. the full effect of the panic attack was setting in and now all I could hear was blood rushing in my ears.

I saw Mikoto running in, before saying something that I couldn't hear and came and touched my shoulder and back rubbing large circles into it. She was yelling something now, but her words were muffled, like they were developed in cotton.

Then all of sudden Sasuke was in the door like a bat shot out of hell, heaving madly and sweating, before running to me and pulling me into his arms holding me tight, with a strange look from his mother. She was worried, by his closeness, even in my pained state I could tell.

I could fell his lips in my hair and air that showed just how heavy his breathing was. I tried to focus on the feeling of his breath as he pulled some of the covers over me and rubbing up and down over the cloth on my upper arm. He even crawled into the bed and rocked me back and forth till my breathing slowed and loosened my grip on his night shirt that I never even noticed till now.

"There, there. You'll be alright." I finally hear his smooth and deep voice melt over my ears.

"Sorry." I muttered after awhile and relief washed over the face of my step-mother and graced her eyes as she stood.

"You should get dressed, the funerals in an hour." With that she left Sasuke and I to get ready. I closed my eyes and smirked, that comment was so like her. I sat there a while and snuggled into Sasuke's shoulder and tried to relax the best I could.

"You don't have to be sorry." He grunted with closed eyes and his arms tightly around me. "Just be happy."

Hey guys,

Hears another very short chapter. Sorry for all the short chapters. I'm just trying to update more often and write a decent amount. but I guess this it what I get this chapter. Thanks guys and hopefully the next chapter's a good length.

-Katt =^.^=


	12. The Funeral

Hey guys, Sorry it took me a while to update I've been getting writing tips from my girl, so hopefully this chapter will be better than all the others:)  
P.S. my computers on his last leg so I'm typing on my tablet:( I suck typing on this thing...  
-Katt=^.^=

/  
(Itachi's Point of View)

I heard Sakura crying and my mother yelling upstairs. So I thought I should go up there to comfort the pink haired teen before things got any worse, but by the time I got up there my brother had beaten me to it. I knew this, because when I got there Sakura laid curled up in bed with Sasuke's arms draped around her like a cage of comfort.  
I cringed as I just stood in the door way unnoticed. She was in heaving tears as she clung to his thin night shirt with her just in her underwear under the covers. I cleared my throat indicating that, yes. There is in fact a person at the door. Just to have Sakura glance at me and Sasuke to shoot a death glare at me.

I frowned.

'So sorry for interrupting your love fest, little bro..' I thought sarcastically as I walked over to the little pinkette that still had tears dripping from her eyes and kneel beside the mattress on the floor.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" I gave her a small sad smile tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She gave a small sniffle and pulled the covers closer to her body covering her black Lace bra and rubbed her eyes, before giving a nod. I patted her head and smiled at her.

I stood up, about to leave when I saw something on my hand that looked like a red glob of dried slimy paint.  
Blood.

Then I thought about her and her scars. I clinched my hand shut and snapped around and walked back over to her.  
Then without warning I pulled her out of bed and Sasuke's arms into my own. She gasped loudly and Sasuke growled as he tried to grab her. I held her arm slightly, when she winced under my grasp of the bandanna cover wrist my thoughts were confirmed.

"What the fuck, Itachi?" Sasuke stood and reached a hand around her waist, ten paused when I forced her to show her arm to him, and pulling off the bandanna revealing deep cuts that began to bleed again from the ripping off the bandanna.

He stared blankly at her arm for a moment, before she yanked her hand from my grip.

She looked frightened and embarrassed like I just bared her deeps secret to the world. She hugged her arm to her chest, in an attempt to hind the self inflicted wounds.

"Sasuke." She whispered, before shooting a glare at me.

"Please don't tell anyone.. Please." She pleaded with fresh tears getting her eyes and gripping on to Sasuke's shirt again. She also looked behind her at me and snatched my hand and bring it to her chin before resting it there. "D-don't be mad at me."

She was balling, with her lip curling in chocked sobs that echoed the room. I sighed and placed my hand on the back of her head and pressed her face lightly against my chest.

"Relax. We're your brothers so don't worry." I closed my eyes and sighed as Sasuke just continued to stare.

She pulled away from me after awhile and looked up at Sasuke, with large doe eyes. This time I looked up at him too. His face was distorted with such pain and sadness I felt my own heart ache.

"I already knew... God are you crazy!" His voice rose. " I thought you where cutting deep, but not that deep! God... Why Sakura?"

The room was very quiet for a long will as they share a connection I was clearly not apart of. Then he raised his hand to her, as she flinched away from the hand. Once again I thought of the oddness of that action. Like she was expecting to be hit.

But my brother just lightly caressed her cheek and once again I felt for the first time in my life that I did not belong. It didn't hurt but it was an odd feeling. One that I was not fully enjoying.

"Don't scare me anymore." He sighed.

He creased her cheek and leaned down and rest his forehead on hers. I felt sick as he softly pressed his lips to her lips. It was as light as a feather, but every cell in my body was on fire with anger and I was unsure to way though.  
I quickly walked over and separated them.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" I held Sakura close to my chest. "Your siblings for god sake!" I looked at my little brother who looked down at his feet looking uncharacteristically shameful. Sakura struggled in my grasp.

I glared at him.

"Yeah. I know." He mumbled softly refusing to make eye contact.

Sakura pulled away from me and clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Stop it, Itachi. He's done nothing wrong. He was just cheering me up, that's all!"  
I clinched my fist at my side and allowed my face to go blank, although my blood was boiling.

"What needs to stop is this perverted connection you two have. It just not right." I spoke through gritted teeth. Sakura opened her mouth empty of words. "You can't-"

She was interrupted by Sasuke.

"He's right. So just get dressed and we'll talk about this after the dinner, okay." He calmly ran his hand through her hair.

I let my shoulders relax. This has been hell..

(Sakura point of view)

His words cut. 'He's right.' The words echoed threw my head over and over till his husky voice burned into my mind. I just nodded blankly.

Earlier, I was scared of the funeral, now I'm more scared of the talk after...

Once they both left I pulled on a long black dress with long sleeves and combat boots, then pinned my hair back so that my hair was slicked back on the sides, while my bangs hung down in my face.

I drew dark circles around my eyes and red on my lips. I looked like death itself and felt like the Grimm ripper.  
Everyone I ever love somehow left me and went away to some where I was unable to follow. Why should Sasuke be any different.

I'm just walking misfortune to anyone who dares to stand to close.

I looked at myself in a broken mirror of mine that was cracked during the move on the floor and thought: why me.

I know it sounds cliché, but that's what I thought. Why did I have to be so stupid, to start cutting in the first place?  
Maybe at the time I thought it was a way to get back at my stepfather for abusing me all those years or perhaps a reason to tell my workaholic mother that yes, your most beloved husband did indeed hit me and molest me for the 5 years you were together.

But in the end I just hid it and my cuts grew deeper without a soul knowing. Now the one person I didn't want to see that part me, has know for a while.  
I bet he thinks I'm an idiot or worse.

Insane.

I sighed and stood grabbing my sketchbook and heading down stairs, the buckles on my boots clanking loudly in the silence of the house. I walked as slowly as possible and thought about school and how after today I'd have to go back to that he'll hole. Then I thought about seeing Sasuke at school and having him standing at the bored with that irrated look on his face that he wore 90% of the time.

I'd be lying if I didn't think that it was kinda hot that he was a teacher...

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, the rest of the family was standing at the door why, with my step mother adjusting Sasuke's black skinny tie and Itachi talking politics with dad.

Then I scoffed my boots across the floor they all just kinda looked at me and Mikoto gave me a gentle smile. I gave her a small one back.

"Sakura, can ride with me, you boys can ride in your father's truck together." She instructed and motioned me to follow as she walked out the door.

She drove a black Cadillac, that looked band new and shined with the midday sun. She got in the driver's seat and I in the passages seat.

She silently started the care and pulled out, she looked so mature and cool backing out in the high class car and her tailored blazer and hair in a French twist.

Once we got on the highway she took my hand in hers and gripped tightly.

"You know I kinda get want your going though." She whispered and held my hand tighter.  
I silently looked up at her at she just watched the road taking a loop.

"I was terrified to go to my late husbands funeral because it meant that I would have to expect that he was really gone. At the time I was very young and the boys where just youngsters that didn't know anything of pain. I didn't want them to feel what I felt. So I told them that daddies not gone, he's just dreaming of you two and me." She smiled memories and looked over sat me, and I just nodded.

"But you see, Sakura. That only made things worse, because dreaming meant that he would eventually wake up. I did the worse crime to my boys, I gave them false hope. That's more painful that my loss. Sakura, funerals are a chance for the living to move on. I believe you can do that. You have to."

When I started crying she turned up the music and acted like nothing happened. I was grateful for that. I didn't want her to comfort me. I just wanted to cry.

She even passed me a cig and said I could smoke in the car as long as my father didn't know. I never thought that I would like such a blunt rude person, but her bluntness is also nice when you need it. I was happy, she was there.  
It was about half an hour before the funeral started when I saw Ino and shikamaru. Ino ran to me and practical tackled me in a hug. She was balling and saying something stupid like she's share her mother with me. I giggled softly and rubbed her back as she just held me tighter. She finally let me go and I gave shikamaru a quick hug as well. He whispered a rough sorry in my ear. I smiled and lied saying I was fine.

"So how's the gang?" I asked him. Honestly curious.

He laughed and gave a small smile. "They all really miss the mom that use to patch us up after each fight, but they regretted not being able to make it. We all miss you too."

"Yea who else is going to tag our sigh all over place?" Ino chimed in and grabbed my hand.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Hey now like you know how to spray a little paint, pig."

We both laughed we picked a seat in the boring church and waited silently and awkwardly for the funeral began. The wait felt like forever as the quiet mummers of woes. Like 'she was so young' Or 'how's the daughter I just shifted uncomfortably in the pew next to and equally uncomfortable Ino. By the time they finally started the boys walked through the door and sat on the other side of me with Itachi pressed to my shoulder. I could practically feel Ino drooling over him in the most obvious way. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the preacher who was tell the crown about how great she was despite never really know her himself and for some odd reason I couldn't get over that thought the whole time he spoke. Every word to me almost sound fake, like he was reading from a script.  
Then he called some of her coworkers and friends, who all said something along the lines of how brave and head strong she was, but funny how everyone forgets all the bad shit she did now that's she dead. It almost makes her sound less human some how. Like how they all seemed forget her nasty temper or brute strengthen or her gambling habits and the drinking, that made mom, Mom.

After all the bullshit stories, my I was pulled away from my thoughts as my names call to the stand.  
I awkwardly made my way to down the row tripping over peoples knees and legs till I reached the front. I stare down at the crowd, like a deer caught in the head lights of a truck.

I tapped the mike and cleared my throat as everyone just watched me.

"Well honestly I didn't really prepare for this. So there's not much to really say." I pause for second before continuing. "My mom was a workaholic drunk that gambled away most of the little money we eared. She was crude and violent when pissed off enough." I laughed and the room was silent as a mouse.

"But she was all I had. Those flaws where the thing that I liked the most about her. Those where the things that brought me the most comfort. Those and her hands. Someone once said a mother was her hand and I never found that as true as I do now. I miss her hands, whether they made a fist or a loving palm. So I guess you could say she had a loving touch. Perhaps that's why she was a nurse. And I loved her." I saw people crying as I just unemotionally spoke my mind. "That's it.."

Then I made my wake to my seat, but know else moved for a what felt like a really long time, till the preacher thanked me for the word then announce where she'll be buried.

On the way back out to our cause to follow the hurse out to the cemetery my father walked pass me and ran a hand threw my hair.

"It's gonna be alright, kid." Is all he said as I just stood there and watched him walk away, but the difference between this time and the time he walked away when I was a kid was the fact that his back looked warmer and less distant.  
Maybe because this time I knew I had the chance to follow him.

(Sasuke's point of view.)

I held my breath when she spoke, I thought for sure she was going to fuck up somehow, but she remained surprisingly calm, despite starting out like she did.

God does that girl have a mouth on her.. I sighed stepping into my stepfather's truck.

"Some speech, huh?" Itachi mumbled as he got in the passages seat looking at me in the review mirror.

"Yea." I agreed with a nodded. "She's something."

Once Jiraiya got in the truck we drove in silence, till we reached the grave yard. I noticed at the funeral itself that it was a closed casket, the shipment of her body must have been rough judge by the flight time and that fact that she came from a 3rd world country.

I watched Sakura the whole burial service, I watched how her lip trembled ever so slightly anytime they said something overly depressing.

I traced her hands as she let the dirt fall from her fingers showering the casket with the grains, before the rest of us did the same.

Once it was over we went back to the church, for drinks and food. We were assigned tables. I was of course sitting next to Itachi with Sakura on his left.

She hadn't eaten a bit the whole time we were here, she just simply moved the food around on her plate.

All I wanted to do was comfort her, but I knew what I was doing was wrong. Not only am I her older teacher, I also have a girlfriend.

And holy fuck.. That girlfriend is coming towards me..

Shit! Shit! Shit! When the fuck did she get here?!

I crossed then uncrossed my legs trying to look as comfortable as possible. I felt Sakura eyes on me, pricing through me.

"Hey, honey." The red head kissed me on lips long and hard.

Well, fuck.

Sorry for the long wait on the update a ton of shit happened to me the last month.. So here's the chapter :\ 


	13. New Beginnings in Old Places

holy shit its been like for ever since I like last updated! so at least Im here now! but yea so much crap has happened! I was cheated on by my girl and now im fucking moving. Everyone's gone cray! cray! ( sorry my inner ghetto just popped out for a sec..) But, im doing better now and I am glad to be typing on a computer again.

LOVE YOU GUYS,

-Katt=^.^=

? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ?

(Sakura Point of View)

That bitch. That fucking bitch.

I glared at her as she snuggled up close to Sasuke, and he just sat there with one arm around her and the other hand with a glass of wine in it.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Were the only words I repeated in my head.

She was wearing a red cocktail dress that screamed slut, with red lips and Liberian glasses. Her hair even flowed down to her waist in a bright red hue. She giggle and laughed at the smallest little remarks that Sasuke made. Slut. God, she was everything I hated about the chicks that made fun of me at school, that I use to beat up, and laugh about. She was nothing like what I expected sasuke to be into.

"Hey Sakura we're kinda like sisters now, huh?!" She smiled at me and leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling and scrunching up her nose in a cute grin that made me want to punch her.

I just shrugged trying to act as chill as possible. (Which was fucking hard.)

"You wouldn't want to be a family member of hers." Itachi laughed. "she has a bad habit if poring drinks on those that are called her new 'family'"

I glared at him and clinched my jaw. "Dick." I mumbled.

"Careful Itachi, your the only one who hasn't had a beverage shower, I wouldn't piss her off now." Sasuke added

This time my father laughed and sat down at the table along with my stepmother. And I never thought I'd say this, but I was fucking happy that I was able to see her, because she was glaring daggers at Karin.

"Hey now boys, she isn't that bad." he smirked at me and I just went back to arranging the peas on my plate.

Then the red headed girl begin to giggle way to loudly for it to be real. And said "Oh! So she's the one that poured coffee on you! Ill have to thank you later!" She winked at me, as I just looked away.

She was practically sitting in his lap, as Sasuke just smirked at me and nodded, never leaving eye contact.

My chest hurt, like a 10 pound weight fell on my heart and lungs. Just a smile from him, directed at me was enough to make it hard to breath.

Please don't smile at me like that with her arms around you.

Please don't lead me on.

Please.. Please.. Please.

Don't hurt me.

"Awww you guys are such great siblings!" She Smiled and patted Sasuke's arm in a flirty way as she kissed his cheek and he smirked.

I stiffened at the mention of siblings to be honest that hurt worse then anything else she had said so like

"Yea, when it's convenient." I scoffed and took a gulp of wine, which didn't effect me at all, like I wished. By this point I could hold my boozes better than I'd like, along with most of the guys.

"You're such a jokester, Sakura!" She laughed loudly.

"Nah, shes tellin' the truth, and when it's not convenient for her, Is when she decided to use us like verbal punching bags." Itachi mumbled and Sasuke laughed as Karin looked a little dazed.

I lifted an eyebrow at that, but ignored it.

"Bro, do you really want wine flavored hair tonight?" Sasuke smirked at his brother, Itachi moved my drink slowly away from me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Sakura. What was your mother like?" The red slut (eww! ? I like that name for her) asked pawing Sasuke to death, as he just acted unfazed by it, and in fact continued to stare at me.

"Did you hear my speech?" I asked in return annoyed at his gaze and her touchiness.

She looked confused for a moment. "No, I unfortunately got here just a hour ago, so I missed It. Had work."

She gave a "oops" face and frowned.

"Well you can buy the recording and learn all about her." I grunted drinking down more wine and smiled sarcastically at her.

The table went quite and awkward except for Karin and Makoto. Makoto was smiling at me and Karin just laughed, most likely thinking I was kidding again.

But Sasuke glared and kicked me under the table hard, and mouthed 'be nice.'

And all I could think was how could I be nice to the woman of the man, I think I might love.

'why?' I mouthed back, frowning with tears brimming my eyes.

He breathed in deeply and crested his brow, then perused his lips. Looking like he was about to say something when the red slut, feed him some of her food.

That he shied away from pushing it out of his face, annoyed.

I just looked the other way.

Itachi must have noticed something wrong with me because he took my hand into his under the table and gave it a light squeeze.

I smiled at him and grabbed some water and drank some more, before saying I had to use the bathroom, and excusing myself. I walked out side instead and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, before hearing foot steps beside me.

"Mind, if I bum one?" I looked over my shoulder to see Shikamaru behind me. I smiled and nodded as he sat me side me on the steps.

"Nope." I mumbled and pasted him one.

"So how are you holding up?" He asked being the observant guy he is, most likely noticed something was up.

I took a long drag and shivered at the feeling of the smoke hitting the back of my throat feeling the stress already leave. "I'm doing as well as shit." I nodded slowly being brutally honest with myself and my friend.

He looked off lazily and rested his head in his hand, before letting down his hair and scratching his head.

"you like him, Huh?" he mumbled talking a drag and blowing it in my face, with a bored look.

I coughed and hacked in shock on the smoke, and looked at him like he grew three heads.

"Its the way you look at him, I was watching you because Ino kept on gawking at your oldest step brother and it looked like you might cry after his girl was being affectionate with him. Like you mite break, it was weirding me out."

"Are you that grossed out by me liking my step-brother?" I sighed not even trying to denying it, knowing that Shikamaru could see through any lie.

"No, I don't care about that. What was weirding me out was how weak you looked, I'm use to seeing you so head strong and ready to raise hell, but all day you looked so frightened and teary eyed. It scared me that the most cheerful person I know gets just as freaked out as all of us." He mumbled out like the words took to much effort to speak.

"I was never strong." I looked up at the sky thinking it was far to sunny for my mood hoping it would rain so that the rest of the world knew how I felt, gloomy and cold.

"Smiling even when in pain is what makes you strong." He said with total certainty that it took me back a little bit.

I stared at his profile and thought, so this is what wisdom looked like.

I smiled suddenly feeling like I could take on the world, but it quickly faded when someone snapped the cigarette out of my hand.

I looked up to see an angry Sasuke staring down at me.

"what the hell do you think your doing? Don't you know smoking kills you?" He growled at Shikamaru and I, looking between us, his face distorted with distain.

"Yea well so does AID's but that doesn't keep you from sticking your head up peoples asses." I mumbled stealing it back burning my hand and bending the cig, but not caring.

I heard Shikamaru trying not to laugh, couching on the smoke around us. Sasuke frowned and looked at him, and glared.

"And who the fuck are you?" He growled and took his cigarette too, before stomping on it.

Shikamaru sighed. "It to much trouble to explain ask her." He pointed at me and yawned, walking away into the building. Sasuke then looked at me and tapped his foot.

"Why are you wasting time out here, your GIRLFRIEND will start to miss you." I put extra emphasis on the word 'girlfriend' and relighting my bent cig.

"Stop acting like a child." He sighed and looked down at me slapping the cigarette to the ground.

"Only when you stop trying to act like an adult." I kept my lips stern and trying to hold back a reaction to the words that stung, I was already insecure about out our age difference and how he mite not like me because of it, it just mades things worse hearing it from him. As if I already didn't know.

"What does that even mean?" He raised his voice with a bitter laugh at the end of it, that bit into me like a knife.

"Stop trying to speak like your so much more mature than me! Like you didn't kiss me just this morning and then have your girlfriend feeling all up on you at mothers funeral. Like you can just ignored me like most of the adults around me!" My voice cracked, as his expression went from stern to concerned, before pulling me in his arms, and rubbing my head.

I tried to say more as tears threatened to fall, but he just shushed me and I tried pulling away, but he just kept me against his chest.

He finally let me go and looked at me wiping away my tears, and looked around before kissing my lips ever so lightly like he was almost afraid to make full contact with them, with both hands on either side of my head. I hissed at the feeling. I felt so confused by him.

"We should be getting back before someone gets worried." He mumbled talking my hand and leading me back inside letting go right before we where in reach of the table. We sat down and looked at each other with a slight smirk and a blush adorning my face.

We sat down at the table quietly.

"Oh good, you found her!" My father smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke." He said loud, most likely drunk or at least tipsy. I looked around confused and looked at my father to Sasuke, when Karin spoke up.

"Oh sweetie, Sasuke I was getting worried about you, when you stomped off." She giggled leaned her head on her shoulder but he shrugged her off, while she seemed unfazed by the jester as if it was normal.

I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow as he blushed behind a glass he was drinking from. "Shut up." He mumbled at her in a way that seemed more playful than when he says it to me.

I frowned but choose to be happy that he was think of me, even if it was only just a little.

"thank you, Sasuke." I smiled at him as his eyes grew slightly and smirked just in the slightest and nodded at me, reaching his foot under the table to lightly kick mind in a kind way. As if to say 'You're welcome.'

Once it was time to go, Karin still held firmly onto Sasuke, but he pulled away for moment to speak.

"Hey I promised Sakura that we'd talk after the funeral, so I think I'll take her and go for a ride is that okay?" He asked our mother and father.

My mother looked at him through suspicious eyes, but my father just smiled and said to 'go ahead.' So he kissed Karin goodbye as I cringed, as he pulled me to the door before Itachi caught his arm.

"What are you going to fucking do, Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a stern whisper, eyeing the two of us.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to make her feel better is all." Sasuke slapped his brothers hand off of him and began walking again.

The second we got out side he ran me all the way to his motorcycle, going faster as we reached it with Neji standing beside it, with his hands locked in front of him.

"Wow what are you doing here, Neji?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face.

"Mr. Uchiha asked me to bring his bike for him and I'll ride home with the rest of the family." He smiled and patted my head as he walked toward the others cars. I just looked up at Sasuke and smiled. he placed a hand around my waist and helped me on to the bike's back, before getting on himself.

"Hold on tight." He muttered taking my hands pulling them around his waist.

I nodded having a brief thought about the lack of helmet's but it blow away in the wind, as he started to move. I pressed my head firmly against his stern back liking the way he felt in my arms, but I couldn't keep my mind from wondering. Wonder it he was going to reject me like I expected when we left the house this morning, or is he taking me away to spend time with me without lingering eyes, like that of his brother and our parents.

"where are we going!?" I yelled over the noise of the wind. he leaded his head back silently asking me to repeat it, so I did... many times. Until he nodded and smirked at me.

"Not telling." He yelled back as I just pouted and leaned myself on to him, and closing my eyes loving the warmth of is body, and the feeling of his heart beat on my chest.

When I opened them again he was zipping down a winding road with black fingered trees, framing the highway, along with covering of the orange sky above us like a canopy. The sun as barely keeping his head above the horizon as he took a left onto another back road, and stopped at this little lake house that looked like a greyish color, that looked older than time itself.

He put the kick stand down and hopped off, making his way to the worn lake house.

I took off the helmet and frowned. "You still haven't told me what we're doing here." I mumbled.

He stared straight ahead never looking at me, but just keeping his back facing me. "This is where Naruto and Itachi took me to detox. They took me here because this is the only place I have any good memories in." He said turning around. "I had trouble with drugs after he passed away, and I OD-ed and ended up in the hospital right after they took me here. Mostly I just shook at lot and cried but it taught me a lot, about myself, and I began to remember the things my father had told me while I was here."

I frowned. "Sasuke I'm not in the mood to be depressed..." My eyes wondered his face, before glancing down at my combats boots.

He continued as if I had said nothing.

"My father at a young age took Itachi and I to this little lake house and taught us how to fish, a few times out of the year. He told me that when I found some one I liked, I should bring them here." He paused and took a deep breath and played with the end of one of my hairs. "I remembered that because when we were here I felt the most loved by him. So I think his reasoning for telling me that, was so I could show my love to someone else." He looked at me with honest eyes.

But I slapped his hand away.

"I'm tired of this." My voice was stranded like I hadn't spoken in years. I felt like he was just playing me.

"Tired of what?" He asked timidly witch was so out if character for him.

"I'm tired of the games. You like her then you like me! You hate me then you hate her! I'm so fucking confused!" I raised my voice. "Can't you see your killing me Sasuke!" I yelled hitting his chest. All I could think about was his arms around that slut at my mothers fununeral dinner.

He grabbed my shoulders hard. "Sakura, I have never hated you and I've never loved her." He kissed me hard and suddenly, but to my dismay I drifted to the kiss. Melting into his soft wet lips as his tongue flicked my lower lip, before being able to pull away and pant slightly.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks I hated crying more so then ever now.

"You think you can tell me short sob story and a few nice words and expect me to fall into your lap? Well, Your wrong!" I sobbed before he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't expect anything, but I would be lieing if I said I don't want you to fall for me." He said his voice trembling to.

This time I was the one to break down an kiss his lips hard, I didn't care if snot was running down my face or if my eyeliner was smuggled from all the tears, I needed him and by the way his hands found themselves locked in my hair, he felt the same way.

He pulled on my hair tightly till my head was throbbing slightly as he racked his other hand over my back. His lips were frantically kissing mine, as if my lips where his air, after being in space. They moved roughly against mine as his tongue played with mine, more needy then ever before. He lifted me up onto his hip as I dragged my hands through his silky hair.

We both panted softly as he carried me to the house and leaning me against the wall for a second, as he became more excited, and kicking the door open as I began to work on unbuttoning his shirt. I kissed the newly revealed skin, nibbling softly on his pale collar bone as a gruff moaned was heard from his lips.

He pulled me way slightly. "Sakura, I need you." He moaned rolling his hips against me as I felt something hard against my thigh and blushed.

"I've never gone all the way with someone, so please don't hurt me." My body felt hot, my hands were shaking wildly, and feeling even a little sick.

He slowed down and nodded before laying me softly on a dusty old bed, that felt soft non the less and smelled of the sun. He was shaking slightly too, as he nodded. "Can you trust me?" He asked crawling over me and looming down at me.

I nodded slowly some tears gathering at the corner of my eyes.

He took off his shirt and tie as the setting sun reflected off of his light silky skin turning it a slight orange. I blushed dark at his toned body. That I've seen before, but not as beautiful as in context with this situation.

He leaned down and gentle kissed my lips holding on to my hips, as his lips moved further down, kissing my neck and collar bones, the valley of my beast. I arched my back into his soft lips while they sent shivers down my spine.

Then I got a flash back of my step fathers hands on me , instead of Sasuke's before flinching violently.

He just stopped before looking me in the eyes. "You okay? Do I need to stop?" He asked with lust thick in his eyes his chest heaving.

"I'm perfect." I smiled playing it cool, I felt as though I was on drugs with him giving me that look. I felt all dizzy.

He nodded before drifting his hand to my back and slowly unzipping my dress and using his other hand to slip my straps down my shoulders . he kissed my bare skin off my shoulder, before slipping off my dress completely over my head.

Then he blushed.

I had never seem him look so cute in the whole time I knew him, his cheeks were very slightly dusted pink, as he looked at my black bra then as they drifted down further I swear his breath hitched. I smirked before remembering.. them.

My scars.

I looked away. "They're ugly huh?" I frowned felling more tears well up in my eyes at the thought of his change in reaction was a negative instead of a positive.

He looked confused at me for a second, but then scowled.

He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "There beautiful and so are you." He hissed before kissing each one, that could be seen. I blushed and squirmed, as his soft lips made contact with my thighs, I even bit my lips to keep from moaning,

"S-sasuke don't.." I blushed a bright scarlet, then I felt it. Something hot and wet rubbed against my core over my black lace underwear.

"Ahhh!" I moaned in both surprise and pleasure. He hummed in response as he sucked and lapped between my legs making my eyes flutter into the back of my head.

I felt his hand drift up to my chest his hands sliding under my bra and messaging the soft tissue of my breast rolling my nipples in his fingers. I arched arched my back higher and rolled my hips into him, finally glancing down at him.

His eyes where glued on me , slightly shielded by his ink bangs, they looked so intense that it took my breath way. He pulled his mouth away never breaking eye contact, before he pulled the thin cloth to the side and licked my bare flower. I screamed and latched my my hands onto his hair and closed my eye.

But whined when he pulled away again. "Look at me don't you dare look at anything else but me. Your mine so keep me in your sights." He growled.

I nodded and panted as I looked back down at him making eye contact and with his beautiful eye. I moaned out when I felt his wet muscle begin to pump In and out out of my core curling it up and down was he did so.

I moaned his named softly rolling my hips into him as he began to go faster. "Sasuke, if you do that I'll ... I'll!" I felt the knot build slowly in my lower stomach, "cumming!" I screamed pulling his hair harder and and arching my back. It was so intense I saw flecks of light and my ears began to ring. I felt like it was hours long, until I fell back into the bed.

I relaxed closing my eyes, my lips parted, in my own little after glow before I noticed the bed shifting. I opened my eyes and saw his face right above mine, his hair working like a curtain for his sweaty face, his eyes looking like he was watching a flower grow.

"I think I love you." He softly kissed my lips.

I felt a lump in my throat, as the tears stung my eyes, before they began to pour down my cheeks. But he kissed them way and pulled some of my hair out of my face.

"I love you, Sasuke. I really do.." My heart hurt from how much I ment the words that I spoke to him.

He reached down and trailed up my legs his fingers brushing my thigh, for rubbing my flower. "Just breath." He Smiled, like never before. He looked like he was truly happy only making me cry harder.

He laughed a little and kisses my lips before he began to slowly put a finger in before moving it in and out. I moaned into the kiss as he sucked softly on my tongue. He added another one as I began to get wetter, stretching me out a little, but obviously trying to be wary of how gentle he was being.

He then pulled back as I wined from the absence of his warmth. I watched through half lidded eyes as he unzipped his pants revealing his gray tight boxers, with an obvious bulge in the front of his boxers.

I blushed unable to look away, I sat up just when he was about to pull his underwear down, when I grabbed his hand. "Let me." I blushed and dipped my fingers under his waist line and pulled it down my hands shaking more, once I saw how... Large he was. I blushed dark looking up to find him staring down hungrily at me.

I gripped his manhood softly as he hissed loudly. I yanked my hand back thinking I hurt him. "Sorry." I mumbled before he grabbed my wrist, placing it back around his length that was twitching in my hand.

"Feels good." He grunts slightly rocking his hips in my hand before putting a hand on my shoulder and pressing me back down and kissing my lips, as he took off his pants completely.

He then positioned himself at my entrance. I moaned has hot flesh touched hot flesh. I wrapped my arms around his neck a lightly playing with the back of his hair, kissing his lips harder.

"Will it hurt?" I asked trough heavy breathes , and moaned.

"I don't know." He muttered back, "but I'll try my best not to hurt you."

Then all of a sudden I was overcome with flashback about 'him' my mothers husband again as I just shut my eyes and looked away. I swore someone else just said those words, but I kissed Sasuke hard, pushing away the fear.

He moved forward sightly, as I hissed.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" He paused sweat forming on his forehead making his hair stick to his face.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I choked out. "Go head."

He nodded and thruster in all the way wanting to do it quickly hoping the pain would ease.

"Ahh!" I yelled holding on to him tighter, half in pain half in pleaser, as my vision went a bit blurry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered running his hands threw my hair. "Do you mind if I move?"asked carefully .

I nodded as he began to move in and out, he panted slightly snuggling his head into my shoulder kissing the flesh of my neck.

I moaned slightly once the pains subsided, and clawed slightly at his back. "Ahh!" I yelled when he hit a certain spot. "Right there." He smirked truphintly and hit that spot again and again. I, moaning louder each time, he hit there. He speed up moving faster, as I clawed his back harder.

"Harder." I moaned roughly into his ear meeting each thrust with my hips, and whimpering stealing kisses to his neck.

"With pleasure," he smirked and grabbed my hips hard and trusted into me, as I held on to his arms for dear life.

I bit into my hand trying to keep my moans in, scared he'll think I sounded stupid. More so when I look up at him with his abs tightening and relaxing with every in and out motion, he looked like a movie star and I most likely looked like fish just laying here.

He leaned down and pulled my hand away as I snapped my mouth shut instantly. "Let it out, no ones even is in miles of us." He grunts out moving his hips faster, his breathing heavier than before.

I shook my head, before he hit the same spot again. I screamed at the top of my lungs clawing hard, down his back, my eyes going black as my whole body spasmed.

He moaned, "I'm gonna cum.." He grunted lowly, before pulling out and cumming on my belly and collapsing on top of me with his face in the nook of my neck.

I breathed hard trying to come back to earth as I ran my hand through his hair, staying out the window at the now night sky and smiled pulling the blanket over the both of us and kissed his cheek. He was sound a sleep as I giggled slightly liking his sleeping face.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, before quelling and cover in my face with my hands, with his hands laying sprawled out on either side of me. I giggled again holding him closer.

I feel asleep for the first time in years, without a single tear.

? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ

Hey guys! Okay so I'm officially moved into the new house and I'm back to typing on my tablet and oh is it a pain in the ass...

Well hopped you guys enjoyed it! Please review and fav. Bye


	14. Untold Lies, Soon to be Reveled

okay guys so I haven't posted in like almost a year.. sorry about that...'-_- But hey! I'm back! and hope you like this new chapter. Hopefully I have gotten a little better and you think there are less errors!

P.S.

I have been reading the reviews and thank you for the comments, there are a few that say that Sakura seems weak. I personally disagree. For a person like me who has face similar issues as she, I find that the fact that she can still laugh is very strong. If you think someone is weak for giving in to a childish feeling just for a taste of comfort, then you misunderstand humanity.

As for the reviews about me needing beta; yes that would make my life easier but I'm far to broke to buy a new computer that can be updated enough to download such a program yet alone any program. So please deal with some of the issues for now, It'll I can afford one. I will however try my best to fix my current mistakes.

As always thank you!

-Katt=^.^=

(Sakura's Point of View)

Sometimes you do things before thinking. Sometimes you're so caught up in your own grief that you cuddle up to your pain doing something that you may or may not regret. Do I regret what I just did? Do I regret what Sasuke and I are? Is there anything that I'm hundred percent sure about anymore?

There's is one thing, the fact that I'm so weak...

I carefully pondered each word that jetted from my mind seeping deeper into me. I set on the porch in the early morning with just a ripped old blanket around my shoulders, the mist of the morning dew falling on my scar thighs just like the flowers. I smoked silently listening to Sasuke's shallow breaths.

I'm worthless in so many ways. I even lied and told him it was my first time, but my first time belong to a man I hate. I'm a weak coward. I used him to make me feel better in a way. I melted when he touch me, so much so I wanted to fade away despite knowing he was the one that...that...whore also touched.

But I have no right to say that. I did come after, I'm the other woman. On top of that he's my brother. Someone, that I should never have become involved with. Someone I'm now, violently and desperately in love with. So much so I began to cry when he told me he loved me too. Well, the thing is, he said. "I think I'm in love with you."

And if you asked me, that sounds like a pretty insecure way of reciprocating someone else's feelings, without being honest.

Soon I begin to hear stirring from the small one roomed lake house; as I whipped my head around, my pink locks flowing with my movements. In the doorway, stood a half dressed Sasuke glaring at my cigarette, with half lidded eyes and his black hair pointing every which way.

"Morning." I mumble softly feeling like it was too loud compared to the silence.

"The cigarette." He blinked, his voice was scratchy and rough from tiredness. "Put it out."

I just smirked slightly and put it out. Before letting the sheets droop around my shoulders slightly before walking over to him. Slowly as he perked up a bit, like a cat hearing a noise.

"Your a grumpy waker, huh?" I giggled and straddled his lap as he sat on the bed once again, his legs dangling off the side, in nothing but his boxers.

"No." The dark haired man mumbled resting his head on my shoulder, snuggling his nose into the junction of my jaw and neck. "Just tired."

I nodded my head knowingly.

"So what now, Dad and Makoto are going to wonder where we were, and Itachi's going to be really pissed that we were out all night.." I grumbled into his strawberry smelling hair.

"Shut up, not until I've cuddled you a little more." The man growled and held me closer.

"Dick." I spit out.

"Bitch." He grunted back.

He just sat there a second, his face buried in my skin, breathing in and out slowly, kissing my exposed skin every so often.

"Can you get my phone for me and turn it on." He grumbled roughly rubbing his face. I unfortunately was blushing slightly, still not used to the physical affection he seem to show more than his words.

I started to getting up and picked up his pants from the floor. I began checking his pockets and pulled out his iPhone. I turned it on and watched the blank screen turning white, before it started buzzing like crazy. Showing message after message from a Itachi and someone called "her."

Which, I assumed it was his girlfriend... I waited as the messages cleared and showed his lock screen.

There was a photo on the screen that looks like Karin and him at what looked like a college graduation. Before I had a chance to try and unlock it he snatched it from my hands looking at me harshly.

"Don't snoop." He snapped as I just frowned and looked at him glaring. It hurt worse then anything to have him give me that look. One of complete annoyance.

I knew it wasn't good to go to other's phones but I couldn't help but to see one of the last texts that she has sent him: "I miss you, I want you tonight."

My hands shook violently beside my legs. I remember being the girl that laughed at other women that got involved with married men, and expected the man to leave his wife for them. But all laughter that used to be there was suddenly gone, and replaced with this painful feeling in my gut, because I'm now that girl. And I know how these stories end. The first girl always wins.

"itachi is pretty pisses off.." He sighed, quickly texting him back.

"What did you say?" I asked curious, if he really could come up with A decent excuse.

"I said that we went into the city and watched a movie, but the traffic was bad, and it was dangerous to take you back on the bike with all of the cars, so you and I got two separate hotel rooms." He mumbled and started to get dressed, clearly ignoring Karin's texts.

I looked at him dumbly. "you do know, that we could have done stuff in a hotel room too." I rolled my eyes at him.

He just shrugged. "It doesn't have to sound that way ." He pulled on his shirt. "Just act as if it's no big deal and they'll think it's not that bad."

I looked at him blankly and cocked a thin pink eyebrow. "not sure if I'm impressed or concerned." I sighed sitting on the bed. "Like I'm a good liar too, but you make it sound like you have it down to a science."

He was finally dressed and gathered up my clothes handing them to me. "I promise, I'll never lie to you." He said sternly as I took the dress into my hands.

Every fiber in my body wanted to believe him, but after all the lies people around me have said, those words might as well have been empty ones.

I said nothing and got dressed hissing at the bite mark on my inner thigh. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke just watched with amusement playing on his handsome features.

"like my bite marks?" He chuckled lightly.

"Oh sure I love it. I might as well get it tattooed, it's just about as comfortable." I said sarcastically and glared, the dick of course did it on purpose.

"I'd like that. I do own you." He said flatly as I looked at him like he was crazy. As he nonchalantly walked over and zipped up my dress up as he breathed heavily on my neck giving me goosebumps.

"Say you're mine." He said in a low gruff voice.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Just because we fucked doesn't mean you own me." I said annoyed by his Sexist comment. But really I was more annoyed by myself, that I wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation to love him deeper. Despite my better judgment. I guess I really do regret sleeping with him.. I guess when your mother dies, and you falling love with your brother, you tend to be a little more of a push over.

"So your saying that mean absolutely nothing to you." He's , and grabbed my elbow hard, as I flinched hard covering my face to reactively, before realizing what I was doing in going back to my normal stance as I looked at my feet. He already let go at this point.

"of course, a person who was raped wouldn't understand the amount of love that goes into an act like this." He snapped bitterly before Instant recoiling. "Shit, I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

My chest caved in on its self, as i started at him blankly my small world crashing down around me before laughing bitterly.

I interrupted him.

" mean to what, hurt me, embarrassed me? Or let me guess you didn't mean to say what?!" I scoffed, he was able to crush my self-esteem and just a few words, I felt as though, I was naked in the middle of the street, stab to the heart and gutted for all to see.

"but I bet you thought about it, huh, you thought the whole time, that I was raped, right?!" I was almost screaming at this point, tears had already begun to flow down my cheeks Sasuke just shook his head and put his thin hand through his hair.

He tried to reach for my hand but I slapped it away. "how did you know?" I whispered suddenly feeling weak leaning against the wall and sliding down so that I was sitting on the ground. I covered my face to keep him from seeing the tears, though it was pretty obvious at this point.

He set on the bed, his shoulders drooping, he looked guilty. "I'm so sorr-"

I cut him off again.

"Tell me." I growled softly through gritted teeth.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his hair.

"I just pieced it together, from what my mother's husband said; your father. And the trauma report on your school records, the way you acted around me, always scared when people raised there hand, but yet that doesn't really keep you from mouthing off." He cooed out the last part.

"and you may not remember this but one time when you were drunk you told me someone touched you."

I pulled my legs close to my chest and try to force back to flashbacks.

"what all do you know?" I whispered and try to hold in my sobs.

"It was none of my business, but when you said it was your stepfather it wasn't that hard to find the name. I just googled it and it pulled up. I ended up reading the court case. I'm sorry."

he whispered and moved to sit next to me as I flinched away. Looking at him like he saw the most personal part of me and smiled.

I felt like throwing up.

"that means you heard my testimony…" I choked out in sobs. "Then you know I pushed him down the stairs. That I killed him..."

"You didn't kill anyone." He said and looked at his hands, ringing them.

I felt my heart pounding In my chest as I looked at him, wide eyes and got up. "I did! I killed him! I dreamed about it every night!" I yelled standing and holding my head, breathing heavily.

Sasuke stood too and tried to hold me as I struggled. "Let go!"

"You didn't kill anyone Sakura! It was self defense! You saved your mother! You where a child!" He screamed and pulled you close and cradled you in his arms as I sobbed into his skin.

"I hate myself.."

I was racked with sobs, that covered me and shivers I just wanted to curl up and fade away.

"I'm sorry Sakura, sometimes I say things to push people away but I don't want you to stay away…" Sasuke spoke calmly as I just sobbed harder.

"Why?" I said calming down a little bit, but still crying.

"I don't know.. Maybe because of my father or the fact that my mother never talked about it.." He shrugged almost non caring but his eyes told he understood my pain when it came to my mothers death.

"Why do you hate yourself?" He asked looking at me, turning my question around on me.

"i'm weak and not as tough as I pretend to be.. I'm selfish because I can't for give the only person who loved me, because she married the man that hurt me all those years." I shook violently new tears falling from my eyes. "Now that there both dead, I feel like i don't desire to be happy, but I've fallen for you."

Sasuke just nodded and ran his thin fingers threw my now tangled hair, as he pulls me into his lap with my legs dropped over his lap. "I'm a teacher that had fallen in love with my student, that is also my little sister. On top of that I'm technically dating a girl that I don't know how to break up with, but I basically use her, and I purposely push people away. Does that mean I can never again desire to be happy?" He asked softly

I frowned knowing where this is going, and sighed. "Yes." I said flatly, as I sniffles

He chuckled and leaned his chin on my head "okay, then I guess we can be happily unhappy together."

I just nodded before realizing something, as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"You knew that I was raped so why did you act like it was my first time." I asked rubbing my eyes.

He gazed at my face for a second his eyes showing pain but also sadness as he placed a cold hand on my cheek.

Because you deserved the first time that wasn't forced on you. Plus what was I supposed to do, stop you right there and tell you I knew you were raped?" He sighed and looked at you.

"You must have though it was disgusting." I whispered staring at the flooring memorizing the patterned wood.

"How could I? I love you." He said slightly angered and pulled my face to him by my chin and kissed me hard.

"If your lying, I'll castrate you." I said with tears falling down more.

"I'm being honest." He said softly.

(Sasuke's point of view)

I'm an asshole, on top of that I'm dumb asshole. First off I used my girlfriend to make Sakura jealous, then I took her to my father's Lake house and had sex with her, good, hot, loving, sex. Then I decided to fuck all that up and tell her about the things I had learned her.

The only woman I think I might love and I just totally shattered any confidence she could've had in herself.

I was on the computer for work and I had no intention of invading her privacy like I did. But when I came across her student report, I couldn't help but to read it. and of course, from there I became curious like an itch that I just couldn't reach... I couldn't sleep, eat, or even think. All I could think about was the bold letters on the history report that said: Childhood Trauma, be cautious.

So I googled the case.

I must have felt sick for hours. before I go on, I should clear up that I wasn't sick be she was raped, It was the very thought of a man being able to hurt a child like that, at such a young age. Honestly when the feeling of puking passed the hatred and fury finally set in, but at this time I had just started to get closer to her. My feelings have only gotten worse the more I've learned about her. But that was after all of that it day after I tried cheering her up with the guitar, when she mistakenly told me in her sleep about a man that touched her, That I had actually learned about the terrible thing.

Now that I think back to it that was something I had no place knowing.

I wasn't surprised when she didn't speak for a long time after that. She was tough, I knew that, but now she's someone I don't know. Someone quiet and reserved. The simple jesters that showed that in the way she only looked at floor and played with her lip ring soft moving it back in forth nervously with her tongue.

After I told her that I loved her, she acted odd. I don't think she really trusted me. Then again who would after learning I had read up on her. Studied her. In a way I betrayed her... So I just remained silent as well, not wanting to disturbed the small feeling of understanding, I knew we felt.

After she finished crying, she got up and looked in the mirror growling, and started cleaning off the thick eyeliner that was smuggled across her cheeks and eyes. Taking her pale finger rubbing them angrily across her soft skin trying to remove whatever that thick black stuff was that she always drew around her lovely grassy green eyes. She finally scrubbed a wet rag all over her face taking off all of the makeup that she put on yesterday morning. she curled her upper lip in disapproval of her bare face.

God, I love her. I really do.

I chuckled softly and walked over and wrapped my jacket over her shoulders and hugged her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder just feeling her tense in my arms, but I ignored that. I made eye contact with her threw the mirror letting my face try and show ever ounce of pure emotion I felt hiding nothing. "Your beautiful." Was all I could do.

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Are you kidding? I have black all over my face. I look like shit, don't flatter me."

I ignored her and frowned holding her tighter with serious eyes, irritated at her obvious blindness. Sure, she had her flaws as everyone else but that's what made her the most beautiful to me. "Sakura." I said sternly. "Your beautiful," this time she just looked at me and turned around kissing my lips very softly, and tenderly, before pulling away and looking at the floor. In a way it didn't even feel like a kiss, but a way to get me shut me up.

"We should get home." She said softly, her soft fingers resting on my face as they traced my jaw line.

I nodded and grabbed my keys and checking if they had gotten everything. Pick up all of the blankets and cleaning up the room for the next time we'd come back. I locked the door after I lead sakura out.

"Ready?" I asked her as she just nodded as we hoped on the bike and headed down the road, silent again.

When we had reached the house it was still rather early in the day, maybe around 12:30 or 1:00.

And the fact that my brother is glaring at me is rather deserved, and expected.

"Hello brother." he said emotionless as I looked at Sakura who was still teary-eyed. My heart sank, with the reminder of why she had those tears.

"Hello." I mumbled back. "Can we come in." I sighed and took Sakura's hand, watching him flinch. I smirked, for some reason I enjoyed showing him that she was in fact mine. Despite the terrible circumstances.

His face had anger only I could recognize, despite his rather unemotional face. Itachi's fists where tightly gripped by his side. there was no way in hell I was going to get by him easily. Sakura frowned noticing the tension, before straying closer to me, which was rather unexpected considering what I had done to her only a few hours ago.

Sakura held tightly onto my upper arm, her dainty fingers not even fully reaching around my bicep.

As Itachi just scuffed and rolled his eyes. Although he was clearly pissed off there was a clear undertone of hurt that lingered under his features. It caught me off guard. I never imagine him being depressed over this, and now that he was I wondered why.

"you were at the lake house, huh?" He scoffed out bitterly looking at me, I looked shocked as well as Sakura. How could he had known, and my lie was obviously very believable, why would he even think that?!

"You have mud on your boots, but there's no mud in the city and the Jacket around Sakura's shoulders is the same one from the lake house, That dad left there. It was his favorite.." He answered our unasked question.

I looked at Itachi for a good moment, and then looked at Sakura. I couldn't believe he was so observant, and I was so stupid to over look the huge detail.

"Look, we didn't do anything. So It's not a big deal, just drop it." I growled moving in front Sakura, as if taking a protective pose, even if I internally knew there was nothing to protect her from. Itachi wouldn't hurt her, he was trying to protect her in a way, even if it was keeping me away from her. And That mite even be better then my half assed attempt.

My brother smirked and laughed again with a bite of sarcasm.

"If you didn't do anything, why did you lie and act so nervous? looks, pretty odd to me." He said, as I just walked closer to him our chest almost touching, as Sakura tried and pulled on my arm, mumbling something like don't fight, was clearly to emotionally drained to do much else.

"then if you already knew the answer, don't interrogate us!" I growled stomping up the stairs, after grabbing Sakura's arm pulling her with me, not allowing Itachi to go after us. I moved quickly and frowned at my own cowardice. I wish I could just tell him. Tell him, that I loved her and there was nothing he could do a about it. But instead I ran away because I knew he could do something. he could change everything.

She frowned towards Itachi as he hissed but looked away. for some reason deciding not to follow us. I took her into my room as she looked around sadly. I slammed the door behind us, and sat on the bed rubbing my face. She breathed harder than usual after running up the stairs, as she stood in front of me, before catching her breath and looking around.

"I've never seen your room." She said softly running her fingers across the broken ripped spines of my books that lined the shelves on my far wall. She smirked at the names. I looked up and watched her. She had such an air of comfort that surrounded her, and for some reason I could relax in her small movements.

"You have Dantè's Inferno." She smiled wider, looking back at me tugging the book out of its place leaving the other books to cave into the empty spot in their shelf.

"Yea, Gaara gave it to me." I laughed slightly, pulling my hands away from my face to look at her at her better instead of threw my fingers. She flipped through it, seeing a small written joke inside that he wrote before giving it to me as welcoming gift when I became a teacher at the same school.

"He gave me one too!" She giggled trying to lighten the mood obviously.

And it worked...

I could not physically express to you the amount of happiness I felt by her smallest of giggles. My world I felt like had suddenly warped its way around this odd young girl, that stood before me smiling for the first time in what had felt like years.

"Did he give you the speech too?" I asked and allowed a smile to find its way to my eyes as well as my lips.

I suddenly laughed more imagining Gaara in the panda shirt like the one he went to the party in, giving Sakura the speech he told everyone about the glory he thinks the book holds. Damn, English literature scholar.

"Nope. Not yet. But you know what?" She asked smug looking.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you laugh! If only you weren't so serious all the time!" She blushed giggling harder, as if it was more of a joke that she had been dying to tell.

"You're cute when you blush! If only you worn't so damn emo all the time!" I smirked holding in loud laughter as she threw the book at me. Hard.

"Oh can it, bed head!"

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"if you don't take back the emo thing, that wont be the only thing that will hurt."

"Fine fine... your still emo."

"And your hair still looks like a ducks ass."

We both exploded into laughter for what seemed like forever, if felt like I couldn't breath from laughing so damn hard. But that all seemed to disappear when she saw a photo of my dad at the lake house holding a fish with one hand and holding my shoulders with the other. She walked over and picked it up studding it her smiled fading into a soft tug of her lips before crawling into my lap.

"So really did go there a lot with your dad..." She whispered resting her cheek on my shoulder and forehead against my neck, looking at the photo. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and just held her there still catching my breath.

"Of course.." I started at the photo of me and him. I smiled softly remebering Itachi made us laugh right before snapping the photo. "He loved that place.."

She hummed in response before running her thumb across my child like face.

"Why did you get involved with drugs and alcohol?"

I cleared my throat, knowing she had a right to know my pain because I already knew hers.

"I don't really know, same reason why you hurt yourself, I guess.. I just wanted to feel something, anything other than what I was going through..."

I whispered not loving the way my voice trembled. I was embarrassed of my old self, but I never wanted it to show.. especially not to her. I wanted to seem strong to her, even if it made me come off as an asshole. But I don't have that choice now.

She softly shook her head as snuggled into my neck holding the picture to her chest. "I cut because, when I'm bleeding I feel like I'm cleansing my body." She looked at the ground, but spoke emotionless.

"So you felt dirty and I felt numb... We're some pair, huh?" I scoffed and frowned stiffening as I felt her eyelashes on my neck, feeling a shiver run through me.

"Do you still feel numb?" She asked softly.

"Do you still feel unclean?" I responded.

We just sat there in silence as she looked up at me as I stared at the white wall across from us.

"I asked you first." She said and held my face forcing me to look at her. Her fingers caressed the sides of my face as she held me there staring into my eyes.

"Not when I'm with you.. Not anymore." I breathed out moving my face closer. "I also asked you."

She closed her eyes and breathed in my breath softly. "Yea, mostly when I'm with you."

"Whys that?" I ask and closed my eyes too, just listening to her breath, and focusing of the feeling of it ghosting over my skin. I felt hurt slightly, Why did she feel the worse around me? am I that bad of a guy?

"Because your much better then me.. More rich, more attractive, you could get any girl in the world, and you chose another well to do girl only to risk throwing it away on me.. Someone with a bad past, who grew up in the hood and likes to piss others off. You confuse me." Sakura's eyes darted from my face to my room and then the ground, like a scared wounded animal.

I frowned and closed my eyes tightly again. Of course she felt this away when I flaunt Karin in her face.

"Listen here Sakura.. I love you and I'll break up with Karin, because you're so much better than her! You have no idea. I'm the unclean one.." I hissed, so pissed at no one but myself. How could I make this beautiful girl feel bad about herself just so I could be sure she really liked me?! "I was just trying to make you jealous! God! I feel like every time I turn around someone's trying to jump you, because your just that amazing anyone is wayyyyy luck to even get to meet you. So stop cutting.. please you mean so much to me.." I practically begged her as I rested my forehead against hers, panting from saying so much too fast.

She looked at me in total shock. "really?"

"And truly."

Thanks for reading sorry for it being sooooooooooo freaking short. but here you are. I hope to be updating more often and completing this once in for all. I hate leaving stories unfinished

-Katt=^.^=


	15. Crumbling Sandcastles

Hey guys,

Sorry it took me so long to update, but hopefully you guys like this chapter! There's soooo much sin. o(´^｀)o

-Katt=^.^=

(Itachi's point of view.)

I didn't know why I felt this way. The burning in my chest or the tightness my stomach. I can't explain why I act so odd when I'm around her. All I know is that when Sasuke walked through that door with Sakura in toe, I wanted to kill him. Never in my life had my little brother annoyed me so much. I wanted to punch him in his smug little face, the second I saw Sakura's clearly puffy eyes. All I could think about was why she was crying and how I could make her feel better..

Now they're upstairs together doing God knows what, and I'm too much of a coward to go there and say that they need to separate immediately before my head suddenly combusts from this mindbottling rage. It was obvious what they had done at the lakehouse. I knew Sasuke better than anyone; better than he knew himself. I was his older brother.. I knew he always takes girls there for the first time they have sex togeather, he did the same with Karin.

So I did the only logical thing a grown adult could possibly do in this situation.

I told my mother.

I simply sent her a text that explain that Sakura and Sasuke just returned from the lakehouse and are currently inside Sasuke's room and not to worry. I thought it was rather cunning and intelligent way of saying that they did "things", "bad things" and I'm not exactly ecstatic about it and neither should she be.

Just a simple text.

That's all...

But I soon growled annoyingly at my cell phone when I realized she had yet to respond to the text, although I sent at least 45 minutes ago.

So I just continued to wait as my chest tightened more from hearing loud laughter in the room above me, that was Sasuke's. I stomped up to my bedroom and put my earphones in and listened to some classical music to calm me down; before getting a small thought, but I brush it off and continue to listen to the music. After all a few more songs, I followed my thoughts up to Sakura's room letting myself in. I scanned the beautiful artwork and messy room, before picking up her sketchbook and flipping through it.

I frowned angrily when the thought popped into my head once again, as a tried to force it back down once more, but the thought just kept repeating itself. Why not me? Why Sasuke? I met her first, I wasn't mean to her, I protected her, so why? Why not me? Sasuke was the first one to be cruel to her.. I was the kind one.

Thats when it hit me. I just now became painfully and suddenly aware of these feelings….

Jealousy.

Before I even knew what it was, it consumed me filling me, burning me from inside out, crawling up my throat. Had it taken me this long to figure this out? Was I really so dense to my own feelings? Had I pretended so long that I had become what I pretend to be; unemotional?

I looked once again at the sketchbook; seeing the beautiful paintings and sketches and feeling awfully comfortable with what I saw. Violent pictures somehow describing her to me. I liked it.

I was lost in thought before hearing of light creaking noise, followed by two small footsteps and an airy sigh.

Speak of the devil...

The cute pinkette stood in the doorway looking at me, her thin brows formed together into a small pout.

"What are you doing in my room Itachi?" She frowned and then snatched the sketchbook, the second she saw it. I let my hand fall limply at my side.

"Just looking around. I like your art." I smiled, my mouth dry suddenly, as I watched her inspect her sketchbook with care, making sure no harm had come to it.

"You could have just asked.." She shrugged slightly and handed it back to me.

"You were with Sasuke and I really wasn't looking forward to seeing his arrogant, annoying face." I mumbled clearly looking angry. I cursed at myself for slipping and showing so much emotional. Funny, how it only happen around this one girl.

Sakura just smiled "he can be a pain sometimes." she sat on her mattress on the floor and looked out the window.

I scoffed. "that's an understatement. He's a damn cancer."

Sakura giggled slightly, which I felt blessed to hear, as she reverted her eyes to gaze at me once again.

"That's a little harsh, even for Sasuke."

"Where's that brat now anyways?" I asked with a bite in my tone, sitting next to her on the bed, looking at the art once more.

I couldn't help the warm feeling I felt when our hands brushed.

"In the shower, he had work today. Lucky me, I don't have to go back to school until tomorrow." She smiled cutely and looked over my shoulder at her own art. "It's too dark, huh?"

"Yea it's dark, but it's also beautiful." I smile and looked at her before realizing her face was only a few inches from mine. I couldn't back away freezing in place. I haven't felt anything like this since I was in high school. Even then it was never this strong.

In my head, I knew that if I kept sitting there I would do something terribly wrong.

I got up and looked away. "Can I take this to my bedroom. I just wanna take a look at it?" I mentally begged her to say yes, because there was no way in hell I'd be surviving if I was this close to her.

She yawned and stretch your arms up over her head. "Yeah, just bring it back." She breathed out.

"Of course, see you at dinner." That was all I said as I walked out and carefully close the door before running to my room, slamming the door behind me. As my heart pounded, but not from running. How I wished that was the reason though.

Who would have know that I like her..

By the time Sasuke was out of the shower, I was in the hall waiting to talk to him.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." said very monotone.

As he just glared and crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. "You know Itachi, I know it's hard to understand emotion considering your A goddamn robot, but I'm pissed off at you. and I don't feel like talkin'."

I clinch my fist, cooling, my temper enough to calmly respond. "No, it seems you help me understand that emotion quite well."

breath in, breath out. 1...2...3..

"Whatever just tell me what the hell you want." He mumbled resting on the wall across from me.

...4..

"I want you to leave Sakura alone." If glares could kill he'd be dead.

..5..

"What if she won't leave me alone?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest again.

...6...

"Not gonna happen, because she'll have me." I said strictly with a smirk of my own, as his faded ever so slightly. Sasuke pushed off the wall and glared at me with bloodcurdling intentions.

..7..

"What the hell you trying to say?" He snapped. "Are you freaking challenging me? are you serious?!" He hissed, pulling closer to me grabbing my collar.

..8..

I slapped his hands away. "it's not a challenge if you're out matched."

..9...

Sasuke laughed without humor. "I can't believe this, both of us after one person? what are the odds, that it would be our own step-sister." He ran a hand through his midnight locks. "so that's why you've been acting so damn jealous all the time? Here, I thought the gross disgusting perverted one was me, but you're no different!" He scoffed louder.

..10..

I just stared at him cooling, I wasn't going to allow him to get under my skin, I had counted to 10 and he wasn't going to effect me. I was unmovable.

"That's right and I'll be the one that gets her. Let's be honest here, I'm the older brother, I'm stronger, smarter and more successful, and your a sorry ass teacher with a Lolita fetish." I just smirked happily, glad to see to his face grow more and more red as his anger grew as well.

He punch the wall beside my head leaving a huge dent. "You better close your mouth while you still can brother." He glared at me, the action causing his jeans to ride a little bit lower, showing scratch marks on his hip.

I grit me teeth angrily, the rage in my chest growling. Oh, how I wanted those marks, in no way did it seem fair.

"Oh are you nervous? I guess anyone would be, when up against me." I said though my hands are shaking, I've never felt so out-of-control in my life.

"I'm not nervous,know why? She loves me, not you! got that?!" My dark-haired brother laughed cruelly in my face before I shoved him against the wall hard. Causing him to grunt in response.

"Not for long." I whispered harshly before giving him one last shove into the wall and walking away; Mentally telling myself not to break anything, on he way back to my room.

(Sakura's Point of View)

After a while of Sasuke and I cuddling, he mumbled something about needing a shower, which I responded by cuddling into him more refusing to let go.

"Come on, Sakura. Mom and your father will be home soon, you have to get changed and I desperately need a shower." He smiled softly as I shook my head, taking this rare chance to act spoiled with him for once.

"careful, if you keep holding me like this I may take it as an invitation." He smirked and blew air on my neck as I 'eeped' and pulled away.

"Okay.. Okay.." I whimpered dejectedly. I really didn't want to let go. It just didn't feel real to me yet like if I let go, it's all gonna simply disappear.

"but only if you promise me one thing."

"Anything." He whispered and looked in my eyes, I blushed slightly, but continued.

"Meet me in my room tonight…" I blushed not wanting it to come out wrong or anything.

He looks lightly wide-eyed for a moment before, smirking almost triumphantly. "Now that really sounds like an invitation, am I right?

"N-no, I mean yes. Wait, no. I-I-I just want to see and cuddling with you more!" I spurted out looking around the room frantically, trying to cover up my huge blush with a small pout.

Sasuke snickered again. "You're so cute, pinkie." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "but I have to be at work in a half an hour today, so I have to get ready."

The black haired man granted before throwing me on the bed, pinning down my arms and kissing me, Before getting up and leaving while I was still shellshocked.

"Jerk." I mumbled softly.

After a while I sighed and decide to get up and look around once again, before deciding to retreat to my bedroom and start getting changed.

As I open the door I saw Itachi sitting on my bed looking at my sketchbook. I was rather surprised to see him, he seemed frustrated about something, most likely what happened earlier at the front door.

So I expected him to get angry Or yell at me but, he didn't. he just wanted to see my art for some reason. So I let him.

He said he liked it and that made me really happy, I think I was just happy to hear that it wasn't too dark.

After he left I got change into a light blue tank top and yellow shorts with red dots all over them. I sighed feeling more comfortable now, and looked in the mirror realizing some of the cuts on my arms and legs was visible. So I threw on some black leggings and some braided bracelets. I was kind of slutty looking, but I didn't really care, at least I was comfy.

Then I decided to crawl into bed and rest for a bit. I took a small nap obviously tired from the long emotion filled day. I grabbed a random stuffy that seems to be cute and cuddled into it and drifting to sleep, for a few hours, Only to be awakened by the sound of a thud and a harsh spoken words. I rubbed my face, trying to wake up. I wondered what it was but soon gave up, considering the sound didn't come back again.

After a second or two I stood and looked at myself in the mirror once again. I grunted at my face and grab my make up kit and started some music. Really, all I thought about was Sasuke, the way he moved in the way he spoke. He just seem like a dream to me. I blushed remembering last night, I couldn't help it.

I shook my head and started lining my eyes darker before looking up remembering what the stubborn Uchiha had said earlier this morning. 'You look better without all that black around your eyes.' I recited his voice in my head as I started cleaning it off and applying a light amount just around the corners.

I smiled softly at myself, I looked brighter for some reason and I rather liked it.

Once finish I walk down to the second floor to Itachi's his room and knocked on his door. When he answered his button-down was yet to be buttoned up, revealing his well defined and built chest.

Why is it that every time I knock on his door, he's shirtless? I just looked a side. "Hey can I have my sketchbook, I'm growing bored with out it."

Itachi looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "Oh! That old thing? I threw it out." He shrugged.

I stood there in shock, about to blow gasket. "You what?..." My eyebrow twitch slightly.

He quickly held up his hands almost in a surrender pose and smiled. "I was only joking, come on in I'll grab it." He giggled a few more times before opening the door wider for me.

I stood there confused for a couple of moments, before walking in and sitting on his huge water bed.

"That's a relief, I was about to strangle you." I rolled my eyes, and lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling, waiting on him. "asshole."

"You know, strangling and stabbing are the two most intimate ways of killing." He mumbled before holding out the sketchbook to me.

"And how do you know that? Is there something I don't know about you?" I asked slightly joking with him as I reached out to take the sketchbook.

He grabbed my wrist right before I was about to take the sketchbook. He then pulled me close to him and laid back on the bed.

"Itachi?" I whispered awkwardly.

"do you really want to know?" He mumbled next to my ear, as he straddled my waist keeping my arms high above my head.

I nodded my head softly, unsure what to do now that my heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't breath. I was nervous, but not scared.

"Well, I'm a..." He paused sounding dark before moving his hand to my neck caressing my skin there softly. "an avid book reader." He said brighter, every cold intent gone in an instant.

I blinked slightly shocked. "What?" I was confused as he quickly got up and buttoned shirt, smiling.

"Oh, well I learned it in a psychology book about serial killers." He chuckled and looked at me from across the room, starting to button up his shirt.

I dead planned and rolled my eyes. "Well you're in a playful mood, creepy." I mumbled slightly adjusting myself, joking as well.

"No, I just wanted to touch you." He shrugged looking at me, as I right on cue, when solid red.

"very funny, quit messing with my head." I grumbled then sighed, before getting up and walking over to him, grabbing my sketchbook. All before he grab my wrist and pulled me close into his chest. The thud of the sketch book hitting the ground was all that could be heard in the awkward silence of the room.

"I wasn't..."he whispered softly and looked at me. His Beautiful eyes seemed to glow red glancing around my face.

"I really do want you close." He mumbled against my skin.

I froze, ever hair begin to stand on end. I didn't know what to say, or to do. I honestly never expected this, this…this..

Closeness?

Either way I had to get out of there, and get out of there fast.

"I have to go." That was all I thought to say as I ran out of the room and upstairs to the attic.

A few hours later I got a text from Sasuke saying he'd be home soon and that he was picking up some wine for dinner tonight.

I smiled and held my phone firmly to my chest before texting him back that I couldn't wait to see him. I felt a pang of guilt that I didn't tell him about what had happened with Itachi. Instead I just tried to shrug it off, thinking there was nothing to tell, because nothing happened.

I quickly walked down the steps to the first floor before seeing Makoto just popping through the door. "Hey Makoto". I smiled warmly at her as she just frowned slightly as always. "What are you wearing?" She scoffed pulling off her shoes.

At this point I have grown used to these comments and found myself no longer being offended by them. In fact, I don't think she meant offense by them at all. I think, in her head, it was an honest to God question.

"Just something comfy, the rest of my clothes were dirty anyway."

She sighed, Her eyes scanning going from head to toe. Then pulled off her sunglasses and scarf. "You look like a slut but, at least you look good. So how was the lake house?"

I was slightly offended by the slut part…. But that at the moment, that was the furthest thing from my mind. The fact that she said the words "lake house" was the only thing that resonated.

I went pale, as my mouth went dry. "W-Well, it was beautiful! The lake was ni-"

She cut me off.

"Not what I meant. Let me be more clear, what did you and Sasuke DO at the Lakehouse?" She asked directly and walked to the kitchen bar signaling me to follow her.

I tried getting my story together as she poured herself a glass of expensive Chardonnay.

"W-we, umm talked and looked at the lake and ...came home. That's about it." I mumble blushing looking anywhere but at her.

"Then why spend the night, or lie about it?" She took a sip of her drink, her eyes boring into me as she raised the glass to her lips.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood still and looked at my feet, all skills at lying suddenly fading with her gaze firmly on me.

"Cat got your tongue?" she sighed as I stayed silent. "Whatever, just know that, if I finding out about something, the consequence is much worse, than when you come clean to me yourself." She smiled without happiness before walking into her bedroom.

I shivered slightly at the sudden sinking feeling down in the pit of my stomach. Like something really bad was going to happen eventually, and this tiny little world that me and Sasuke built up, would come crumbling to the ground like sandcastles.

I quickly pulled out my phone and start texting Sasuke.

"hey dude, your mom just gave me the 3rd°!" I typed quickly waiting for response. I set on one of the steps before my phone buzzed again.

"Why?" This text was so short I couldn't help but to smile, all his responses could practically be in text form and still be about as long as his verbal responses.

"she asked about the Lakehouse. She knows."

He didn't text back, before rushing into The house in looking at me shocked, sweat forming on his brow. "What did you say?" He asked slightly out of breath, his hands on his knees.

"nothing, literally nothing. I just stood there." I buried my face in my hands with an exasperated sigh.

"OK, just be calm and don't bring up the lakehouse or act weird when someone else brings it up. We need to be carful." He whispered giving my a quick hug making sure no one was in ear shot.

He sighed and went outside before coming back in with a paper sack and put it on the bar. He started pulling the wines out of the bags and sat them down.

It was more quiet that I liked. So I decide to change the subject. To make it a little bit less awkward.

"So how was work?" I asked sitting down watching him place things around and cleaning up.

"It was long and annoying, Gaara asked about you as well as Naruto. They send their apologizes.." He mumbled pouring me a small glass of wine, before handing it too me.

I smiled softly at the thought of others caring about me. I was never use to having others worry about me. I never liked being open about my pains, except to Ino. Who by the way I need to call about my first time with Sasuke, She's gonna freak..

"That's kind of them.." I took the glass and started sipping on it slowly. I felt so fancy I giggled slightly.

"Yea, it was. And by the way, don't tell anyone I gave you some of that.." He chuckled at the way I was acting and leaned over leaving a chase kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, Did Itachi talk to you at all to day?" He asked, his brows knitting together.

I looked away wondering if I should tell him or not, before I shook my head as if it was nothing important. "Nah, not yet.." I whispered about to take another sip, before seeing Sasuke rest his elbows on the counter next to my chair, his face close.

"OK, just don't be alone with him anymore, alright?" Sasuke sighed. I was about to ask why but before I could my father walked into the room both Sasuke and I tensed, as I quickly passed my glass to Sasuke pretending it was his all along. As he took it in his hand and straighten up immediately.

"Hello you two! Where were you guys last night?" He asked walking over and kissing my cheek before pouring himself some wine as well.

I was always good at bullshitting my father just because I always wanted to get out of talking to him.

"we went to see Sasuke's dad's Lakehouse. He said it meant a lot to him, and then it rained. So we didn't think it was safe to ride the bike on the wet roads." I smiled and looked at Sasuke who is just casually drinking out of the glass, I was originally drinking. I knew we were way past kissing, but I still blushed at the indirect kiss that he was make me completely aware of, by smirking at me.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at my deep blush, I guess he didn't think it would affect me so much.

"I see, well I'm glad Sasuke took such good care of you." My father innocently smiled and looked at Sasuke who choked hard on this wine, coughing and hacking.

Well, I know we're his mind just went...

It was my turn now to raise an eyebrow at his blush.

Pervert.

He just shrugged it off, as he did everything and walked back from where he came.

Once I was certain he couldn't hear us I took my glass back.

"Why'd you choke?" I teased him innocently.

"Why'd you blush?" He grunted stealing another sip as I blushed again much to his amusement.

"touché" I scoffed jokingly.

Once dinner rolled around I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open. I let my head rest on my hand as my father dragged on with another boring work related story. I glanced boredly at Itachi who seemed thoroughly interested, Makoto checking her phone and Sasuke who is busy eating, clearly hungry.

I giggled softly at the sight. He had spaghetti sauce all of his face and on his nose, as he forked the food into his mouth from the plate.

He noticed in then sat up right, across the table from me. I flashed a smile pointing out some of the food on his face by touching the place on my face, indicting where it was. Which he very quickly wiped off, with the slightest bit of pink reaching his cheeks.

He then glared softly at his food, as he started eating slowly and carefully.

I started taking a few more bites of food before feeling the urge to tease Sasuke a bit more, surprisingly enjoying it.

I could hardly contain my amusement, as I ran my stocking covered foot across his inner thigh, ever so slowly.

Immediately, he choked on his food, hacking violently As he looked at me, with utter surprise.

My father paused his story. "You okay, son?" He asked patting his back harshly.

Sasuke just nodded and smiled before continuing to chew his food before glaring at me hard. I just smiled and kept moving my foot closer and closer to his crotch.

My father nodded and made a simple face, continuing his story.

I know, I was going to pay dearly for this later, but the blush on those stoic features is totally worth any terrible punishment that, that Uchiha could come up with for me.

I rubbed my foot over his crotch finally, as I watch his hands tightened on to the table. Before looking at me with stone cold eyes mouthing the words "payback's a bitch."

I blushed, I knew he was going to be pretty mad, but when he mouth that, all I could feel was a tingling down my spine, and something gathering between my legs.

I am going to be in so much trouble after this, so I simply decide to make it as miserable as possible for Sasuke, or well in this case as pleasurable.

"So Sasuke, tell us about your day!" I smiled a little to eager to hear how he would respond.

Everyone gave him there full attention, as I giggled happy to put him on the spot, as I rubbed my foot harder against the bulge growing in his pants.

Of course he took the challenge with grace and smiled softly, and shrugged.

"Nothing really interesting, just annoying kids and math probl- uhh.." He let out a grunted moan, as I rubbed hard up and down now on his fully erect member under his work slacks. He quickly recovered, by clearing his throat.

"Sorry, math problems." He finished, glaring intensely at me, I just grinned innocently.

"Sasuke are you maybe coming down with a cold?" Makoto asked softly, reaching over to feel his forehead as I rubbed him just right to get him to shiver slightly.

"No perhaps just over work." He sighed pulling his mothers hand away. As he kicked my other leg under the table. I hiss in pain before pulling away completely leaving him hard and unsatisfied.

I mouth the words "I love you" as he just rolled his eyes

"We'll try and relax, okay!" My father patted his back, completely oblivious as usual.

I looked at Sasuke, who was still blushing as I took a bite of my steak, chewing it with a triumphant smirk.

Then Itachi gave me a softly confused look on his face.

Then it was my turn to blush, remembering how he loomed over me and moved close to me as I played on the bed. I think I understood why Sasuke didn't want me to talk to him alone...

"Well boys and girl, I think I'm gonna get some rest." Makoto stood kiss both of her boys on the cheek before holding her husband's hand and slowly pulling him to the bedroom. My father looked back at us to give a small wink as we all groaned grossed out.

"Good night." I whispered to my father without response as I frowned ever so softly.

Sasuke noticed my reaction and sighed, I stood up and looked at behind who was gathering plates from the table. "Thank you neji for the wonderful meal, goodnight."

"Goodnight ma'am." He smiled and bowed walking away.

"Good night you two." I nodded at Sasuke and Itachi, as I ran my hand along sasukes shoulders as I passed him.

I walk up the stairs quickly wanting time to speed up. So I could be with Sasuke alone. I wanted to be close to him so bad. I side as I pulled off my clothes and grab towel before moving to Sasuke's shower. So I could clean up quickly before he came up to my bedroom.

I just stepped in, while undenounced to me Sasuke walked into the bedroom, freezing as he heard the water was turned on in the bathroom.

He smirks lightly and bit his lip as he grabbed a glass filled with ice water.

He walked walked in very quietly careful not to make noise, but couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

He then dumped the water completely over my head as I shrieked out. I threw the curtain open and looked at Sasuke who is blushing slightly laughing as I just looked at them angrily.

"What the hell!" I growled trying to hit him as, his whole face went solid red as he smirked softly.

"What are you fucking blushing for ass-" I cut myself off before screaming again covering my body with the curtain.

"Your such a dick!" I whined as he chuckled, before walking into the shower clothes and all. I just started at him in disbelief.

"Technically you started this at dinner.." He mumbled, boxing me in between his arms, his hands on the tiles. I gasped at the coldness on my back as I leaned into the wall.

He pulled his face very close to mine, are noses touching.

I looked away blushing furiously, I continue practically feeling him looking all over me. I flinch as his finger such a sensitive part of my collar bone before he kissed the spot softly.

"You still have my kiss mark." He smirked happy with him self before making another messy kiss right above it. I shivered slightly as I watched his shirt get soaked.

"Who's else would it be?!" I huffed trying my best not to look at him but it was futile. Before I could stop myself I was staring at his body, and how his now see through white shirt clung to him. Biting my lips as the water made his pants heavier, now riding low on his lips, seeing my own claw marks.

"It better only be mine." He grunted, watching my eyes scan his body, resting on the skin that wasn't covered by his shirt right below his belly button.

"Your clothes are soaked.."I whispered still trying to cover myself with my hands the best I could.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled me into his frame, causing me to pull away from the cold tile wall behind me.

"Are you saying I should have taken them off?" He murmured into my wet skin, his lips moving against my shoulder, flinching of the warm air that hit me.

"W-what if the answer is yes?" I stuttered despite my willingness to still my words.

The dark eyed man just grinned and considered me carefully, drinking every contour of me. I squirmed uncomfortably underneath his gaze.

"Then I'd tell you to remove them, if you want them off so badly." He uttered softly but with a smug Undertone.

I reach my hands shakily up to his button-down shirt and started to unbutton his polo.

Once I reached the last button, I move the sides of his shirt over his broad tone shoulders letting my hands roam feeling the soft skin molded over hard muscle.

I heard a small snicker, that snapped me out of my Sasuke induced trance.

"What?" I quietly stammered and dropped his shirt over the side of the rod holding the curtain.

"Your just cute." He smiled looking back at me and kissed my lips softly at first before growing more needy. I pulled away breathing heavier,

"I'm not cute.." I grumbled with a pout.

He laughed. "then what do you want me to call you?" He asked holding me so tightly, my breast were firmly against his hard warm chest.

"Anything but cute..." I cursed my face that was turning solid red, wishing he just get on with whatever he is planning to do.

"So. I can say you're hot, sexy, amazing, adorable, smart, angsty little emo, that I love?" He joked and snuggled his lips into the crook of my neck.

"No.. It has to be truthfullful!" I giggled his lips tickling me, as well as his hair.

"Well that's odd, because all of that was true especially that emo part." He chuckled and kissed me again nipping on my lips.

"Well your wrong.." I mumbled blushing.

"I'm not." He said very seriously.

"Never mind that, I have to get cleaned up, before the water gets cold." I blushed more facing my back to Sasuke and my body to the shower head.

"Then I guess I'll just have to help you." He said slightly frustrated that I wouldn't focus 100% on just him.

Before I could refuse the offer, he grabbed my cherry body wash and put some on his hand before starting to rub it across my shoulders,before massaging it into my back slowly. I couldn't suppress the content sigh that slipped between my lips.

"Does it feel good Sakura?" He added smugly rubbing my back harder, massaging away any painful muscle that refused to relax under his fingers.

"Very." I spoke honestly leaning into his tender hands.

His fingers begin to roam to the front of my frame and started messing with my already erect breasts lightly at first, before kneading them slightly more intensely. Causing me to arch back into his hands, as I moaned his name very quietly before gasping loudly.

His Fingers begin to pinch and roll my nipples between his forefinger and his thumb.

"Wait Sasuke, not now.." I breathed out leaning my held back into his shoulders.

"But I'm just cleaning you." He smirks kissing my neck, nibbling on the skin ever so carefully.

I allow a few more groans to exsape my mouth. He then took one hand and lower, before massaging my thighs, then drawing it back up and running a finger up the line of were my legs meet.

"What do we have here? Your all wet." He chuckled into my skin.

"Of course I am jerk! I'm in the sh-o ~ahhh ~ wer!" I moaned out as I was interrupted by my own pleasure, as Sasuke rubbed his calloused finger hard against my bundle of nerves, feeling it harden under his touches, as his other hand played with my nipples more.

"What was that? I couldn't understand that last part?" He teased me before adding a thin finger deep inside of my core, curling it, sending shivers up my spine, as I moaned loudly. My whole body was on fire, as my legs grew shaky.

"Ah~Sasuke!" I moaned out holding on to his arm to steady my self, as he moved his fingers expertly, his thumb pressing hard into my sensitive bud moving it in circular motions.

"Yes, darling?" He smirked, back to his smug attitude as he added another finger.

This time my legs finally gave out, as Sasuke caught me as he landed me on the bottom of the tub, letting myself relax into his body.

He chuckled and continued his work as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. As I'm getting louder moving my hips into his fingers. I heard him grunt slightly, before I realize the hardness pressing against lower back as I blushed harder.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's feeling good." I panted out between the thrusted of his fingers.

He just grunts in response which I was not surprised by, as he grinded slowly into my back.

"Sasuke today I want to make you feel good..." I whispered out as sexually as I could, with a slight whine.

He hummed slightly, indicating he was happy at the idea, as he sped up his skillful fingers.

"Ah! Sasuke! Feels good~" I mumbled out to gasps and moans.

"If you really want me to feel good. Go ahead and cum for me" He grunted next to my ear as I scream forcing him to cover my mouth with his other hand, coming hard.

As I violently shook, my mind blowing orgasm covering me. Like the warm water covering us. He held me as I panted coming down from my amazing high, as he stood up still holding me.

"I'll wait in my room for you to finish." He smiled smugly. As I just glare at him and tried to stand up on my shaky legs.

"Jerk." I mumble as he just chuckles, before closing the door behind him leaving water to drip from his body and soak his jeans that he still wore.

I growled, extremely sexually aggravated.

I quickly finished up before stepping out and drying myself off, then wrapping a rope around my medium sized wet frame.

I paused right before opening up the bedroom door, hearing small gasps and grunts. I cracked the door before blushing wildly.

Sasuke was laying on his bed touching himself underneath his jeans but over his boxers. He moaned with the soft grunt , "Sakura~"

I bit my lip, as a shiver coursed through my body and down my spine.

I think he noticed I was there because he looked right into my eyes and licked his own lips. As he continued to rub is shaft slowly, sensually. I could feel my own arousal now dripping down my inner thigh's.

"Come here, kitten. I know you're watching." He spoke with a deep husky voice, and continued rubbing himself, eyes burning holes and to me.

I was enamored, by the way his dark locks stuck to his forehead by the sweat that cumulative there, and how his pink lip was stuck between his teeth.

I walked over blushing head to toe, my body was reacting on its own. He reached out his hand as I took it softly, before, to my surprise, pulling me to him forcing me to rest full frontally against his body.

He moved his hands from his jeans, placing them on my backside, and pressing me further into his lower half, so I could fully feel his erection underneath the wet fabric.

"see how crazy you make me?" Sasuke moaned while rocking his hips into mine.

My heart was beating so loudly I could've sworn he could hear it. As he leaned in and placed wet kisses on my neck and my jaw line.

"Mmm, Sakura, I want your mouth." He was moaned huskily into my ear as I felt waves of pleasure crash through into body.

I just shivered in response and nodded. "Okay.." I mumbled softly afterwhile, as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Good girl." He smirked and moved further up the bed, so he could get into sitting Position. Then pressed my head down as I start unzipping his pants, while he tucked astrand of hair behind my ear.

My hands tremble as I pulled his hard member from his boxers. I think he noticed, because he started running his fingers through my hair massaging my head, as if to softly tell me to calm down.

I shyly licked his head, looking up at him moaning softly. Sasuke looked down at me with such lust I could practically feel it.

I gained confidence, as I heard him moan slightly gripping my hair tighter, with each passing lick. I slowly begin to lower my lips onto shaft taking more of it into my mouth sucking on it harder as it begin to slowly bob my head.

"Fuck, just like that Sakura. Take it deeper." He grunted as he pressed my head down, and rolled his hips.

I blushed feeling like a slut, but continued choking slightly as I take as much of his large cock into my mouth as possible, still only going half way down.

He panted slightly and looked at me and smirked. "Your such a little whore, aren't you, Sa-ku-ra " He moaned out and bucked his hips more.

I blushed even more at this and despite the way it made me feel dirty, I made me 100 times more horny hearing it.

He pulled me of his member by my hair, and arched my neck to an odd angle look at him. "Well are you?" He growled and looked at me with heated eyes.

he throbbing of my head from pulling my hair was making my womanhood drip with excitement. His dominance over me was more than enough to get me soaking wet.

"Yes, Sasuke." I whimpered and wiggled my butt slightly trying to get any kind of friction.

He sported a sideways smirked as he moved his Leg between my legs, grating me some sweet relief as I moaned softly. "Yes, what?" He asked with a growl.

I looked at him grinding my self against his leg and hands holding his hips. "Im your dirty little whore, Sasuke." I moaned out and rolled my hips into his leg more.

"Good girl." He grunted and kissed me hard , biting my lips and tugging on it, and looking in my eyes as he dipped his hand down and brushed his fingers over my sinsitve inner thigh.

"Ahh~ more.." I moaned loudly into his kiss as he smirked and kissed down my neck before biting my skin hard enough to make it bleed.

"Your robe, get rid of it." He growled and tugged on the fabric roughly.

I nodded and untied it, before Sasuke grabbed the ribbon that kept my robe closed And covered my eyes with it. "You remove this I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to walk around school."

I panted and nodded as he shoved me down on to the bed, as he attacked my breasts with kisses and licks before replacing his mouth with his hands and working his mouth up to the bleading bite mark sucking on it.

Now that I wasn't able to see everything seemed hyper-focused on what Sasuke inflicted on me.

"Your so wet, Sakura. I didn't know being treated like a slut is that much of a turn on for you." He smirked rubbing a finger over my swollen clit.

I bit my lip holding back a moan. "Yes, it makes me so horny." I panted bucking my hips as I felt kisses being traced down my legs.

"Ahh~ there! Right there!" I gasped feeling a warm tongue trace my folds, and arch my back still sensitive from my first orgasm.

"Oh really? where exactly?" He asked moakingly kissing my thigh, right beside my flower.

"You know where, Sasuke! Don't tease me!" I beg him bucking my hips into the air, on the verge of tears from feeling so needy.

I heard a low chuckle, as I shivered violently. "I believe you forgot the magic word, baby girl.." He whispered next to my sensitive ear, as I tried my best not to whine from the heat of his breath, but failed terriably.

"Pretty please don't tease me, Sasuke." I whimpered slightly louder

I could practically feel him grinning ear to sadistic ear. "well, since youve been such a good girl, I guess I'll give you what you want." Sasuke stated pridefully leaning down and spreading the pedals of my flower before sucking hard on my buddle of nerves.

"to much! Wait ~!" I shrieked, from the pure pleasure. It was so intense it hurt, as I wiggled and whimpered at ever lick or suck. He hummed to send vibrations through me as dug my nails into his scalp. "Sasuke.." I moeaned in a high pitch whine.

Sasuke then started to thrusted his tounge in and out roughly rubbing the thick of his tounge against the roof of my entrance.

"there!" I gasp loudly as he reached up and covered my mouth and abused the same spot harder.

God, the shocks and pleasure that coursed through me, I did all no could not to lose my mind.

I screamed muffles by his large hand and jerked and shook wildly, accadentlly shaking my blindfold off, now able to fully see Sasuke's almost red eyes gazing up at me fiercely. I cum instantly filling his mouth with my liquids that he drank down almost seeming intoxicated by it.

I was so focused on him forgetting about my blindfold altogesther. he pulled away looking seriously pissed.

"what did I say about you touching your blind fold?" He asked slowly and directly.

It hit me just how stubborn Sasuke really was, so the fact that I could see him was a very bad (or good) thing.

"answer me!" he snapped and pulled me down so that we were eye to eye.

I blushed and looked at his still wet lips.

"well... You said you'd spank me..." I mubbled playing with my hands.

"thats right, arnt you a smart girl," he smirked and sat down with his feet on the floor before harshly tugging me to his lap with my tommy against his thighs, and my ass in the air.

I went fifthly shades of red (pun intended) as he softly rubbed my ass, removing the robe completely.

I head tightly on to his thigh and felt his erection pressing into my side as I dripped with excitement, then he raised his hand and slapped me hard on ass, making a loud clap.

I yelped softly, clawing at his leg. As he slammed his hand down into my right ass cheek then left, harder this time, making them a bright rosie color.

"does that feel good, baby girl?" he whispered and slapped the back of my thighs hard. "because it shouldn't. Its for naughtily little girls." he growled and spanked me harder that the last couple of times.

"im sorry! Sasuke!~" I moaned loudly digging my nails into his leg and panting.

"what was that baby? I couldn't here you." He grunted slapping my ass again.

"im sorry for disobeying!" I whined and turned my head to look at him.

He smiled softly and chuckled. "good girl. Now lay back on the bed." he grunted as I nodded and crawled over to the head of the bed and layed down and waited for him.

He moved slowly over to me, as if to stock a prey then rested him self between my legs and rubbed his large twitching member against my clit in long strokes. "fuck baby.." he breathed out into my neck as I rolled into him.

"aww.. Sasuke.." I wrapped my legs tightly around his sharp hips, noticing my scratch marks and smiled. he was mine as much as I was his. "I love you.." I whispered out.

He nodded and kissed my lips softly this time, with no hint of carnal lust. I moaned softly licking his lips before I felt him slowly press the head of his cock against my opening. I whined and rolled myself into his member feeling it twitch.

"you're so beautiful.. I want to keep you forever just like this, practically begging for my closeness." he smirked and thrusted deeply inside of me.

I covered my mouth to keep me from screaming as he laced his fingers into my hair. "shhh.. Baby you need to keep down." he grunted in pleasure.

I nodded and kissed him harder.

"Sasuke please more." I begged quietly.

He nodded and moved his hip in and out slowly. As I shivered hard, feeling his body press closer to mine. "only cuz you asked nicely, baby girl." he smiled and thrusted In and out quickly.

"ahh!~ more! Please move more." I moaned out, wrapping my arms around his neck as I started to pant.

He nodded and started moving faster and harder kissing my neck, I moaned louder feeling something build inside of me more intense than ever before. "like that! Right there!" I moaned loudly, as he hit all the right spots.

"im close baby." he hissed out between thrusts restring his head against my Forhead.

"me too!" I panted drool on my lips, that he licked softly as I came hard clamping down on to him as he came hard too. Filling me up completely before collapsing on top of me as I just layed there trying to catch my breath.

"I love you so much." I panted softly, as the Creeling of a door was heard


	16. A Normal School Day

Chapter 16: me him and her.

(Sasuke's point of veiw)

I felt my heart being yanked out of my chest as I heard the door slowly creek open. Sakura was to dazed to notice the noise, but I defentally noticed. I quickly covered her up and grabbed my jeans, yanking them on. I walked closer, opening the door the rest of the way, before looking around the corner, down the hallway. It was empty and completely silent. I relaxed and thanked God we were on the third floor and Mom and Sakura's Dad slept on the first... But itachi was right below us, on the second.. Thats what worries me.

That nark. I gritted my teeth just thinking about it, that creepy son of a bitch. I can't believe he told our mother.. She already is suspicious, and that little stunt of his most defentally didn't help things for us.

I was about to walk further down the hall when I felt two small hands wrap around my waist. I flinched at first, not hearing any of her footsteps because of how deep in thought I was, but soon relaxed into the soft hands that roamed my chest and the slow breaths that tickled my middle back.

I couldn't help but smile softly and genuinely, I turned around and saw her wrapped in my sheet, with a flushed face. I felt myself melt. Karma must have fucked up majorally in order for a dick like me to get a girl like her. Perhaps, it didn't fuck up. Maybe, Karma thought it was more cruel to make the girl of my dreams also be my sister and student. I just don't know. The universe is just all kinds of fucked up.

"what are you doing?" she yawned and looked up at me, with her hands now on my hips curling her dainty little fingers around the belt loops on my jeans.

"just thought I heard something, must have just been a draft or somthing," I shrugged and leaned my head on her bare shoulder kissing it softly.

She nodded and pulled me the rest of the way into my bedroom as I shut and locked the door behind me. I honestly felt really uneasy about the way I treated her tonight. Thats how I always treated Karin.. Karin always liked it rough, and I guess I've just have grown use to it.. it's become normal to me. Although, Sakura is diffrent. She's much more precious to me than just a sex toy that could be thrown away and replaced.. And honestly thats how I used her tonight.

Sakura leaned on me, making me tumble into the bed with her on top of me. I chuckled as she snuggled into my neck and her hands wrapped around my shoulders with one leg around my waist. I pulled my comforter over her and myself.

"goodnight, princess." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She grunted softly in response and placed a chase kiss on my neck and passed out. I watched her sleep and tried to count her light red eyelashes, and memorize the way that she moved her lips as she breathed. I felt a guiltiness in my chest that burned like blue flames. I called her a whore.. What if that brought up some kind of trama. What if that asshole of a step father called her that. I was thoughtless like always.. I was just so use to dirty talk with Karin... I hope she won't hate me in the morning when she remembers everything that I did.

I looked down at her scars again and frowned. I dont want to be the cause of a single one of those...

(((( ;°Д°)))) (((( ;°Д°)))) (((( ;°Д°))

The next morning, my alarm screamed at me at an annoyingly early hour, as I slapped the snooze button. I sluggishly looked over to see an empty bed, but there was a small floral printed note beside me, with messy and rather hurried handwriting. I blinked a few Times, groaning and rubbed my eyes,grabbing the note forcing my vision to focus.

It read:

Good Morning Sasuke,

I got up early and snuck into my room, so you're Mom would think I was there all night, when she cames to wake me up. Hope you slept well!

Love you,

Sakura.

P.s. Your sleeping face also looks just as pissy as when youre awake.. It must be a resting bitch face! Hehe! (≧∇≦)

I growled at the ending, still tired from last night and not liking the idea of having this 'resting bitch-face ' she wrote about. I shrugged it off and got up, starting to get dressed in my work clothes, as I heard my phone buzz.

I growled and looked at its caller ID seeing Karin's photo. "fuck." I grunted answering it.

"Hey." I mumbled already wanting to hang up.

"hey sweetheart! Why didn't you answer any of my texts! I was hoping we could have some fun last night!" she whined in a high pitched little tone. I could practically hear her pouting.

"I can't. Im busy." I grunted annoyed.

I know, I should break up with her, but honestly for right now she's the best cover for Sakura and I. No way, I'd want to lose that. Anything to keep Sakura safe. Anything.

"awww! Fine, but I want to eat lunch with you at work, kay baby!" she giggled loudly as I held the phone away from my ear.

"yea sure. Whatever." I mumbled laying the phone down and bottoming my shirt up. "see you." I mumbled hanging up on her and signing. She could always get on my nerves, I never remembered her being this annoying In highschool..

Once fully dressed I walked down stairs and saw sakura eating some cereal on the kitchen counter talking to her father about something. I almost puked as I walked closer, hearing my step- father talking about how 'hot' my mother was as Sakura discreetly was listening to music, clearly ignoring him. I rubbed my temples as he noticed me and chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"hey Sasuke! How'd ya sleep?" he smiled sipping on his coffee, as Sakura looked up and smiled softly looking brighter again today. I swore I couldn't breath as she looked at me.

"good, thank you for asking." I grunted and looked at him again. "you?"

"well not to good, but im not complaining." he chuckled and blushed as I made a grossed out face.

"I REALLY don't want to know." I said shortly and place a hand on Sakura's shoulder "ready to go? Its time for school." I said softly as she nodded and put her bowl up and gave her Dad a stiff pat on the back before following me out to the car.

She chuckled softly as I turned around to look at her.

"what?" I asked unlocking the car so she could get in the passagers seat.

"your hairs sticking up in the back." she giggled and licked her fingers trying to lay it down, before giving up and getting in the car and putting her feet on the dash.

"yea, my hairs kind of wild.." I mumbled starting the car and glared at her boots on my beautiful black interior dashboard.

"yo, cutie. Feet off the dash, your get track marks on it." I pouted thumping her legs softly.

She pouted and looked at me, completely ignoring it and lite a cigarette, as I rolled down the window.

I glared at the cigarette. "why do you smoke that shit.."

"why do you give a shit." she growles and pouted pissed off.

I sighed and reached over holding her hand, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "your a brat you know that right." I smirked as she chuckled and kissed my hand.

"well, then you must know your an up tight prick." she chuckled and turned up the music Humming along.

I smirked and pulled up to the school and parked far enough off so we could sit for a while. "hey why do you have a car? Where's your bike, anyway?"

"I have a car too." I shrugged. "hurry and finished your cigarette before we get in trouble." I sighed turning off my car leaving the radio on.

"rich prick..." She growled her short hair almost hitting the wrapped tobacco that hung from her pastel pink lips.

"you know those are gonna kill you, right." I mubbled tapping my fingers to the beat of some system of a down song I've never heard before.

She shrugged and took another puff. "everyone does someday."

"well youre a positive thinker." I smirked sarcastically.

"would you be of all this happened to you?" she looked at me and put her cig out at the bottom of her boot

"well I never really was either to begain with so.. No, guess not." I gave an agreeable nodd and got out of the car.

She did the same and looked over at me. "got any air freshener?" she asked walking closer to me.

I moved her slightly over. "yea in my class room, and dont walk too close, we cant seem like we care about each other." I whispered as a a few girls passed us looking at me and giggling. I growled slightly annoyed.

"mr. Popularity." she chuckled as I held the door open before making a scoffing noise.

"shut up." I grunted and walked behind her before catching up and leading her to my classroom.

I looked around and found some air freshener and sprayed her down when she wasn't expecting it.

"yuck! You got it my mouth!" she growled. "Asshole!" she shoved me hard before looking at me and blushing slightly.

I chuckled and flicked her head. "now you have to kiss me, to get the taste out of my mouth." she flushed softly and pressed herself against me.

"Sakura." I said sternly. "were at school... Thats not a good idea." I growled.

She shrugged and pulled slightly on a my tie to get me to bend over and kiss her. I rolled my eyes and moved my lips against hers softly and quickly. She slipped her eyes closed and pulled me into another kiss with my eyes glued to the closed door.

I pulled away and looked down on her. "happy now?" I asked softly as she nodded clearly just trying to get under my skin. "now get to your first period class before your late."

She nodded and walked out, I couldnt help but to follow the sway of her hips as she left. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "damn it.. She'll be the death of me."

(Sakura's point of view.)

As I was leaving Sasuke's classroom, I noticed no one was shoving me into things or laughing as I passed them. In fact it was all rather silent all togeather. I looked around and saw people just staring at me. In the same they did when the news reported what my step-father did to me. The whole school knew, about him and my mother and me. Now, im getting the same looks...ones of pity.

I hate it. Always have. People think they can treat you like you have a some kind of handicap and get away with it?! Fuck that!

I hissed at one of the people close enough to me and turned into my a first class, and lucky me, it was chemistry with that white haired pervert, that keeps the porn mags under his desk.

He gave me a slightly nod but kept his bio mask on as he contenued working with some of the chemicals. I sat down waiting for him to lay into me because I was late, but unlike the first time he ignored that I was later than him.

I sighed and sat in the back and blankly staired at the teacher just wanting the day to end.

Once that class ended, I walked into the hall heading for my next class, when I saw Gaara in the hall rereading that same damn book, sitting on the same window ciel.

"hey Gaara, whats up?" I asked sitting beside him.

He looked at me and shrugged. "this." he mumbled watching the book.

"I see." I smiled and chuckled slightly.

He looked at me and nodded. "sorry about your mom.." he grunted and contenued reading.

"yeah, thats life.." I said swaying my feet.

"yep sure is." he nodded and looked up at me. "need help getting to class?" he asked.

I just nodded.

He took me to the next classroom, which was government with Zabuza who was most likly filling in as a sub. he smiled at me and waved sightly as I walked over to him. "hey kiddo? How's your day going?" he asked meeting me half way.

"just wishing I was at home sleeping." I shrugged and smirked slightly. "what about you?" I asked as I notice Gaara leave out of the corner of my eyes.

"just teaching government. Its sooo fun. " he mumbled sarcastically and smirked and held his hands out signaling me to a close seat.

I was accaully rather Early and sat down in the front which was rare for me. "so did you ever hit it off with that girl in the bikini top?" I asked and gave him a wink.

"you mean are the party? No but I met this really pretty boy not to long after she left." he blushed slightly.

I cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"what? Hes really hot." he grumbled rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and nodded.

"your cool, whats his name?" I asked and smiled happy to hear about someone else's relationship after being so wrapped up in my own.

"his names Haku and he has really long brown hair and doe eyes." he smirked and looked rather proud. "but I think hes around your age." he shrugged.

"okay just dont get into any trouble, or break his heart." I glared on haku's behalf.

He just laughed hartly. "relax, I like him a lot."

"good." I smiled as the class begain and the room filled with students.

I sat there and listened as Zabuza started teaching and pointing at various maps and photos.

I sat there barely listening, looking at nothing in particular. I just thought about if Sasuke really liked me the way Zabuza liked that boy he spoke of.

I thought about last night, and the way he spoke to me. I felt used, and when he walked out, I could have sworn he was just going to leave. I was scared.. And he never said he loved me back..

Next I had math class with Sasuke. I felt nevious I have no

Idea of how im gonna act around him. I love him. How am I gonna hide that fact...

I sighed walking to his room slowly almost taking as much time as I could. I was still early when I got there, and pressed open the door seeing Sasuke reading a book with his readers perched on the end of his nose. He looked like a model from some magazine.

I cleaned my throat, making myself known. "hey." I mumbled meekly, slightly out of charators of myself.

He looked up, as if snapped out of a dream and graced me with a slow smile that took forever to reatch his eyes. "hey."

He chuckled and stood up, walking over to me before looking around for anyone, before placing a kissed on my Forhead. "Go ahead and sit down, before the others get here." Sasuke whispered as I just nodded sitting down.

"you look nice with glasses." I smiled softly speaking to myself more than him.

He looked at me and smiled. "thank you." he mouthed as students started flooding in.

I watched as they all sat down and most of the girls set closest to Sasuke. It annoyed me, I curled my lip in there direction till I saw Sasuke smirking. I feel like hes planing something..

"Hello heathans. Today where learning about Liner Equations." he said loudly and leaned on the front of his desk. He looked at me, as he spoke. "So get out your books and turn to page, 184."

I pulled out my book and grabbed my sketchbook and instead of doing the lesson I sketched Sasuke in many different stances and angles. I even did one of him in glasses. He looked over my shoulder a few times and glared and gave me a note shortly after.

it read:

Instead of drawing me, try doing some math. Loser.

I scoffed and glared back as he gave me a small smirk.

God, I love him.

Sorry it took me forever to post this and the fact that it's so fucking short, but hope you like it! -katt =^.^=


	17. Tears and Truth

Sasukes point of view:

I couldn't help but to chuckle as I watched her growl and turn her head confused at the equations I carefully had written on the whitebored. 'I love her..' Is all I really thought. I sat at my desk and watched her nibble on the back of her pencil and glare at the pages.

I just sat at my desk and daydreamed, the other children in the class either quietly worked or slept on top of the paper I just had passed out. Then I noticed some of the boys in the back that looked like jocks, staring at her and tapping one there friends. I glared at then as one boy passed her a note before I finally got up and grabbed it.

"hey cutie! What's your number!" I ready out loud and sighed. "please Mr. Kiba, refrain from passing notes in my class unless you want then read out loud." I signed and crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash. As the class erupted in laughter and the brown haired boy blushed as sakura just rolled her eyes at me.

After class ended and it was time for lunch and the kids scattered out of my class room, and some of the girls had come up to me to flirt or something trivial such as that.

One was a girl with a extremely low cut shirt and butt shorts as I signed. After what happened with the note I really wasn't in the mood for what I knew was coming. Flirting. she was speaking about how great my lesson was as I ignored her and wrote on a yellow pad sheet before tearing it off, then proceeding to put it down the front of her shirt. Well what ever you call the thin fabric she was wearing. As she gasped loudly and looked at me.

"glad you liked my lesson I'll have another teacher help you in detention and give you a lesson on how to cover your prepubescent body." I mumbled as she looked hurt and pouted softly before walking away with her friends looking to be consoling her as she reached the door.

I hate most women.

But Unfortunately, the one woman I do love was standing behind them waiting to hit my arm as hard as she could. "youre such an asshole!" My beautiful cherry blossom yelled before hitting me again in the stomach.

"ow! ow! ow!!" I rubbed my injuries, as I looked at her cute nose scrunch up. "what was that for?!"

"For being mean to that slutty girl and that one jock guy!" she frowned and hit me again.

"You just called her a slut though! And that guy was asking for it! He was flirting with what's mine!" I mumbled quietly defending myself, with my arms and hands extended out to her.

"I'm your girlfriend! I can say that! And that boy didn't know that!" sakura hit me again with a slight smirk.

"well I'm your boy friend! I can say what I want to the guy!" I laughed and tried to tickle her before she hit me again.

"nope! Not allowed!" she giggled and shoved me away.

"hey hit me again and I'll send you detention next!" I chuckled pulling her in for a bear hug, as she rolled her eyes hugging me back.

"what are you gonna do spank me... again?" she mumbled as I almost choked on my own breath.

"N-no!" I said loudly, cursing myself for stuttering. As she pulled back with a big smirk on her lips.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!!" She laughed and looked at me as I growled barring her face in my chest so she wouldn't see my red cheeks... And ears. God, the things this girl does to me..

"shut up!" I mumbled holding her there as she struggled to get free.

"Sasuke?"

I heard a high pitched voice and instantly released sakura as she continued to laugh and was about to hit me again before seeing where the voice had come from.

Kiran was looking as us slightly confused. "hey babe. Thought we where gonna have lunch together?" she mumbled looking at Sakura.

I froze I had completely forgotten, I was so busy watching sakura..

"yea, sorry sakura didn't understand some of her math, she was just leaving." I mumbled with my normal stoic face.

Kiran cocked one eyebrow. "You guys have gotten pretty close, huh?" she mumbled as sakura looked down at the floor, before looking back up with a smile.

"sorry! I was getting on to him for being a dick to one of the female students. She had a huge rack you should have seen it! Way bigger than yours.." she said in a passive-agressive way, before skipping off flipping kiran off behind her back. I had to hold back a laugh.

Kiran looked stunned before looking me angerly. "what the fuck is her problem?" she mumbled.

I'm killing sakura later for putting me in this situation... But for now I'll have to reflect whatever Kiran throws at me.

Time for passive - aggressive soft ball. Karin's favourite game. Where she throws a rhetorical question at me as I softly bat it away.

"antsy teen I guess, she was insulting me a second ago too." I mumbled and shrugged. successively dodged that.

"yea, right you where smiling and laughing all happy and stuff." she whined and pouted like a child.

"and who's this chick with the big boobs?" Nevermind she's still throwing them.

"relax, just some freshman that came to hit on me, I sent her to detention." I shrugged playing it off. "and sakura got mad at me for it before joking around about itachi."

HOME RUN! And I'm in the safe zone.

She sat there a sec but seemed to buy it, as she went and locked the door and sat down and on top of my desk.

"well Mr.Uchiha. I've been a bad girl, need to send me to detention too?" she said in a nauseatingly fake sexy voice that you would hear off of a porno from the 80s.

I tried my best not to give her my 'wtf' as she unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. I had to mentally stab myself to keep from rolling my eyes. She hot, but I was decently not in the mood.

"No babe.. Not at school." I mumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose moving my glasses, and replacing them.

She gave me a disappointed look before signing. "there's something up with you.. Usually all you wanna do is have sex.. Now your acting like a girl on her period." she snapped and got off my desk.

"just not at school... We can do it tonight." I whispered and kissed her deeply. "You know I want too." those words alone were enough to make me sick. The guilt was eating away at the lining of my stomach as she smirked and kissed apart of my neck. I squirmed uncomfortably under her affections. I pulled away and cleared my throat. Why do I do this to myself.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at my annoyingly fake girlfriend.

She pouted and sat beside me, and hooked her arm in mine. "well your parents invited me over for dinner tonight." she said in a happy sing song voice.

My eyes widened. Fuck, I had no idea. I broke out in a small sweat, sakura's really not gonna like this. "oh, well that's nice." I mumbled and looked at her just wanting this torture to end. It's getting harder and harder to be around her, it wasn't her fault.. She never asked to have a cheating boyfriend.. Despite what others thought, she was very intelligent and bright, she tried to be as kind as possible, but she can have a rather short fuse when ever it comes to anyone but me. I really thought I could love her at some point but any affection had just faded away.

I grabbed my lunch and just started to eat, avoiding eye contact, with her all together. she boredly ate her food as well as she rubbed my legs under the table with her feet.

"so why are you so buddy buddy with your sister, I thought she annoyed you." she huffed and chopped down on a carrot.

I just shrugged and looked at her mouth. "she still annoys me, but she's not to bad..."

The bell rang and saved me just in time. She just signed and kissed my lips and walked out. "see you tonight, baby." karin giggled and walked out.

I signed and watched her leave as I rubbed away my awkwardness, from my face as I noticed some pink in the door way. "yes sakura?" I mumbled out without even looking up all the way.

"see you tonight baby." she made fun of Kiran as she flipped her hair, and pranced over to me wiggling her hips.

"ha ha ha." I fake laughed and rolled my eyes. "very funny.." I mumbled under my breath, leaning on my desk not painting on moving as I removed the hands from my face.

She giggled but I noticed the laugh didn't reach her eyes. "so... Are you really gonna do stuff with her tonight?" she whispered and looked at me, her fingers playing with her keychain, attached to her bag, that she always had slung across her chest and onto her hip.

"well she's coming over for dinner, and after that I'll talk to her..." I whispered, guilt weighing heavy on my chest as I sat back in my chair.

Her whole face lit up as she smiled and looked at me, her emerald eyes shining with hope. The guilt dug a little deeper, like a knife that seared everything it touch. "so you're gonna break up!" she smiled.

"well I don't know. I'll try. She's hard to talk to some times.." I whispered.

Sakura's smile faulted some as she nodded slightly as I signed, and took her hand in mine before kissing her palm, her creators. "I'm so sorry.. I'm just worried that if I break up with her our relationship, will be even more obvious..." I whispered and looked at her.

She looked away and sighed. "well we're gonna have to tell some one eventually.." she mumbled pulling her hand away.

She looked hurt, she clearly was feeling insecure about something but I just don't know why. It was rather out of character for her though..

I frowned and looked at her. "well let's just wait till you aren't my student anymore.. It's bad enough we're siblings." I whispers and mentally cringed as her smile completely disappeared.

"bad enough huh?" she nodded and let the words sink in. "whatever, I have class, talk to you later." she snapped and walked away.

Shit... I was just about to call out to her as students started to fill my class. I cursed myself as I sat back down at my desk.

Once school ended and I waited by my car for sakura as I noticed naruto walking up to me. "hey man, can I talk to you?" he asked softly.

"yea sure. What's up?" I mumbled and smirked at him.

"so two things actually, one, why does sakura look so damn upset, and two how do you know if some one likes you?" naruto said loudly and slightly annoyingly.

I signed and looked at him with a firm glare. "okay, one. How the hell should I know? And two, your actually paying attention to the opposite sex?!" I laughed slightly and smirked, trying to push away the pain over the fact that sakura was upset.

The sunny bundle of energy just rolled his eyes. "whatever." he mumbled. "but there's a girl in my class with dark hair and light eyes that always stutters and blushes anytime I look in her direction or ask her somthing.." he blurted out and scratched the back of his head.

I smirked knowing the exact girl he was talking about, from seeing her practically wait like a puppy at his door every morning, only showing her blushing face to him. "took you long enough to figure that out idiot." I scoffed and looked at him.

He growled. "well it's not my fault!"

"yea it is, your so dopey you can't even tell if a chick likes you!" I smirked.

"oh shut up!" he snapped before seeing Sakura walking up. "hey pinkie! Get your brother to stop bullying me!" he yelled as she rolled her eyes and stomped over to me before kicking me in shin hard.

"fuck! What's with you abusing me today!" I snapped at her and glared as she smiled and kicked my other one. I looked at her surprised, this is not something I was use to her doing. Guess she upgraded me from a verbal punching bag to a regular punching bag...

Naruto laughed loudly and highfived sakura. "attagirl!" he yelled and smirked at me as if he had won a battle of sorts.

"shut the fuck up, naruto, and sakura, get your salty ass in the car." I snapped and watched as sakura huffed and puffed before getting in the front seat of the car and hitting me again with door.

Naruto just laughed and looked at me. "I think we both know who's she's upset with now."

I glared as hard as I could as he threw up his arms in surrender and walked away. I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's seat. I looked over at sakura to see her already lighting up a cigarette. She looked sad, her eyes even had some tears forming on the corners of them, still most likely insecure about karin or something.

"at least roll down the window." I whispered as she just glared at me.

"why should I asshole." she snapped and blew smoke in my face as I just deadpanned, why was she acting so damn salty?

I grabbed the cig and threw it out the window. "that's why." I snapped slightly pissed now, as I started up my car.

"you're such a dick!" she yelled and shoved me.

I gritted my teeth. "and you're such a bitch!" I yelled back as she instantly gasped before looking so much more pissed off than before.

"chicken ass, motherfucker!" she growled.

"emo looking cock sucker!" I bit back just as pissed off as her.

We both looked at each other for a sec before we just start laughing, loudly. My whole face hurt from laughing so hard, for some reason I just couldn't be mad at her and apparently neither could she.

Once we caught our breath she looked at me. "I'm still mad." she said with a beautifully adorable smile.

"I know." I mumbled with my own smirk, and leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips as her whole face heated up. I chuckled again and smiled at her. "how about now though?"

"less pissed, but try again." she whispered and kissed me back a little deeper.

I smiled and licked her bottom lip, before pulling away looking at her now Red and puffy lips. "now?"

"not mad at all." she giggled and rolled her eyes at me. As I pulled away and started backing out of the parking lot. She lit up another cig rolling down the window this time thankfully.

When we got home, I noticed mom and sakura's dad on the couch watching some lame action movie.

"hey guys." I said as sakura walked in behind me, still smiling from ear to ear.

"hello Sasuke, hello sakura." My mother said and looked us over. "Dinners at 6 so go get cleaned up, and sakura try not wearing black for a change." she mumbled as sakura just smirked.

"only if you don't wear a god awful pencil skirt again." sakura laughed as I saw my mom chuckle slightly.

When the hell. When did they get so damn close... Creepy.. I thought and looked at both of them as sakura scampered up stairs.

Sakura's point of view:

So Sasuke pissed me off, but he's cute so my sorry ass just gave in, like a pussy. I'm still gonna get him back some way, just haven't figured out how yet.. I walked up stairs and saw Sasuke following me to my room as I just smirked and rolled my eyes. "where do you think your going?" he chuckled and held my hand, now that we where safely in the hall.

"to my room, why else would I be walking up stairs." I chuckled and looked at him before he learned me against the hallways wall and kissed my lips and pulled me up to my room. I giggled slightly as he picked me up and threw me on my bed and loomed over me.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." he whispered softly as I shivered under his gaze, before hugging me tightly and kissing my neck and collar bone.

"s-sasuke.. Wait.." I mumbled softly, and weakly pressed at his shoulders.

he continued clearly not hearing me. He just kept kissing my skin letting his hands feel me all over, with need, and lust.

"Sasuke. Stop it." I mumbled and squirmed slightly under his affections.

He just mumbled something I couldn't hear, before I shoved him away completely with a firm.

"Get Off!"

He looked at me confused before just looking at me and cocking his head to one side. "what's wrong?" he asked softly a little bit of worry mixed into the lust of his deep black eyes.

"why do you think?" I mumbled harshly getting more aggravated that he didn't understand.

"I don't know, sakura." he mumbled back slightly annoyed that I raised my voice at him. As he sat back on my bed and looked at me.

"I honestly don't want to do anything else before you break up with karin!" I snapped, clearly not haven gotten over the conversation we had in his class room.

"Sakura.. Don't act like a child, it's more complicated than that." he said sternly in that annoying teacher voice he can get sometimes. Like he was better or wiser than me.. As if I was stupid.

"It's not childish! You asshole! You're the one practically cheating! You ARE cheating!" I yelled finally as he covered my mouth.

"shhhhh! Mom and itachi will hear!" he growled an looked at me seriously pissed off more pissed off then I've ever seen him before.

I hit his hand off and shoved him slightly. "get off! This is what I mean! Having to hide our relationship, having to walk on eggshells, just so no one knows!" I whispered harshly shoving him again.

Sasuke grabbed my wrists in an iron grip, as he pulled me close. I winced slightly as he got rightly next to my ear. "listen you know damn well, that it's more than just a simple situation that can be said over coffee! What do you think will happen?! That we'd get a slap on our wrists and then we'll just go on our way without an issue?!" he all but growled right into my ear, heating up the skin on the side of my face.

"let go, dick! Maybe if you weren't such a complete man whore then maybe, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" I said louder and pulled his hands off my me and moving up the bed, before he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"oh I'm the whore?! What the fuck, sakura?! You made me jealous on purpose, before confessing you like me! If anyone was the whore it's you." he chuckled darkly through clenched teeth, as I got up and away from him, standing up.

"fuck you Sasuke. You just think you know it all! Huh?! You think your so fucking smart, so logical all the time! Well news flash you don't know everything." I snapped at him before throwing a shoe at his perfect stupid head.

He doged it, and stood up as he pointed a finger at me angrily.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I knew you where a bad idea. Dating a prepubescent, brat in a training bra. You're just to immature to think about anything but yourself!"

I starred at him in disbelief of what he said, his words finally cut deeply. "is that why you wouldn't say I love you last night? Huh?! Because you've been thinking this all along!!" I snapped.

He just rolled his eyes. "poor sakura not everything goes the way she wants so she throws a fit. Typical." he cooed cruelly with a chuckle in the back of his throat.

"You're a son of a bitch.." I whispered in shock as tears ran down my cheeks. I had never thought in my life someone's words could hurt me more than something physical, but here I was feeling like I was bleeding to death.

"better than being a daughter of whatever is down stairs." he bit back.

"fuck you." I snapped angry, no longer fighting back tears.

"already did, and so did your step-dad. See I'm nothing compared to you, you got started young, huh? Yet I'm the whore." he yelled this time, and without a single thought in my head I slapped him hard across the face. My hand even stung with the impact, as I could already see the red spread across his face. I let the tears fall down my face. I sobbed miserable, both from anger and heartbreak.

He looked at me shocked, but not from the slap. I watched as his face went from worried to instant horror.

"Sakura... I'm so sorry.." he whispers and tried to walk near me as I violent shoved him away.

"DON'T. FUCKING.TOUCH.ME!" I shouted as itachi ran up to us, and looked between the two of us.

"what's going on?" Itachi asked dazed and Confused, yet still shooting Sasuke a glare.

I darted out of my room and down the stairs. my chest felt like it was caving in on its self, as I ran out of the house noticing that dad and makoto screamed after me, but I didn't stop. I sobbed hard, as I breathed heavily from the running, but I just continued.

I just ran.

As I did with everything.

Itachi's point of view:

I could hear there shouts gradually grow louder, before hearing a loud slapping noise. At which point I ran up to the attic, thinking sasuke was the one to strike sakura before seeing them.

Sasuke looked at the ground sadly with a large red mark on his face. I was honestly surprised that such a small girl could make such a red color on the untouchable Sasuke. I still glared hard at Sasuke, as I noticed sakura running out of the room, as Sasuke tried to run after her. I caught his arm tightly.

"oh no, you don't!" I snapped and looked at Sasuke. "you're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on!"

I said as mom and Jiraiya came flying up the stairs as mom ran over to Sasuke and held his face.

"what the hell happened! I just saw Sakura run out the door! Explain this right now!" she snapped and looked between me and my brother. "You guys have been acting so weird recently!"

I glared at Sasuke. "tell her, or I will. I heard it all." I snapped.

"Tell me what?!" she looked at us with the hardest glare she could muster.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on sakura bed.

"Mother.. Sakura and I.. Where in love. We're togeather.." he whispered looking at his hands as I just watched my mother sigh and hold the bridge of her nose.

Jiraiya walked closer. "what?!That's my daughter where talking about!" he growled and grabbed Sasukes collar, as I held jiraiya around the waist but he didn't budge.

Sasuke looked at him expecting to be hit, but it never came. "yes, your daughter.. But you can't hit me. You know you can't just randomly start acting like a dad, right! Where where you when her step dad was raping her!!" sasuke snapped as Jiraiya punched him hard as Sasuke fell on the floor holding his face.

"You have no right to speak as if you understand what was going on in my family, because I messed up once I'm gonna do it again, so don't fuck with my kid!" jiraiya yelled pointing a finger at him.

"shut up jiraiya your making it worse!" mother snapped. "and Sasuke you're sibling for God sakes!" she yelled and looked at Sasuke.

I just watched as my small family crumbled, and I couldn't do a thing.. Because I'm just as bad as Sasuke. I'm just to prideful to say it..

"where not family! My blood does not run through her viens!" he yelled, with tears in her eyes. "but that doesn't matter she's out there and no one's going after her!" he yelled as Jiraiya ran off and grabbed a jacket and his keys.

I just signed as I heard the door bell ring. I ran down stairs to see karin in a skimpy out fit.

"hey there itachi!" she giggled. "there's Sasuke?"

I rubbed my head, with a migraine coming on, as jiraiya passed us and went to his truck bumping karin on the way. She scoffed before looked looking at me.

"look this isn't a good time right now.. Dinners most likely cancelled for the Night, you better head home.." I mumbled at I heard Sasuke and mom start yelling again.

"that's Sasuke." she stated and cocked one red eyebrow, as she adjusted her glasses. "I'm coming in." she said plainly as she passed me to get into the house.

"wait! Kiran that's not a good idea!" I snapped and ran after her but she just shrugged me off and headed to the voices.

"Kiran!" I yelled after her as she busted into the room with Sasuke and mom, just as I heard my mother say.

"You can't just date your sister!" Mother screamed as Kiran froze in the door way and looked at Sasuke.

"You what?" she said, slightly raising her voice.

I watched as both Sasuke and mom froze, like they had turned to stone, right before my eyes.

"Sasuke, tell me what's going on!" The Red head demanded and looked at my brother. Her hands were shaking, as she stood there.

It felt like forever before anyone spoke.

"I've been dating sakura, for about a mouth now.. I love her." Sasuke mumbled and looking at his feet, before leaning against a wall and siding down to his seat against the wall. Hiding his face in his hands, clearly just wanting all of this to be over. And I'd admit, it really couldn't be any worse for him right now.

"your fucking your own sister.. And a student at that.. I thought you loved me! Not a child!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "You where supposed to be my boyfriend.." she whispered and backed away.

"I really did love you, karin. I really did.. But it's just not the same.." Sasuke whispered completely broken as my mother sighed and plopped her body down in a chair and rubbed her face.

"You know I've noticed you becoming more and more distant... Honestly I was expecting something like this.." she signed tears in her eyes before just going to his room and grabbing her stuff.

"I'll have a friend drop your stuff off from my apartment. she said with tears falling doing her cheeks and leaving.

At this point I really did feel bad for Sasuke, he was still my little brother and I loved him. But I know for a fact there was nothing I could do to help. I sat down beside him and looked straight ahead, before just rubbing his back. He looked shocked at first before tearing up again and hugging me, tears flowing down his face.

'So this is how a strong man crumbles.. ' was all I could think as Sasuke continued to ball, in my arms.

I looked at mom as she looked back. I tried to will her to say something comforting.

"So you really love her don't you." My mother whispers to him sadly with her face contorting with worry.

he nodded still barring his face into my shirt as he sobbed.

"well when your father finds Sakura, well talk about this as a family." she whispered and rubbing her face. "but no matter what I love you okay."

This was going to be a long night.

Hey guys,

sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've been pretty busy I just moved out of my parents house and looking for a college. So hopefully I'll be able to finish this fanfic soon! Keep tooned!

-Katt=.=


	18. A Promise

Hey guys!!

Hope everyone liked the last chapter, and there was a person that was confused on who karin was, so karin is one of Sasukes partners in naruto, after he leaves the village. But in my fanfic it's now his EX-girlfriend.

Love,

-Katt =.=

Sakura point of view:

I ran.

I ran till I could feel my bare feet bled onto the sceering hot payment in the afternoon sun. It was dusk so the sun was beating down right on my shoulders. I sobbed miserably. To say I felt pathetic would be an understatement...

What Sasuke had said cut through me, like a knife. Tearing down ever wall I very carefully built up around me. I knew he only said those things because I had hurt him too. I know he had walls of his own that was a defence mechanism that lashed out on others so he, himself wouldn't get hurt. But that didn't dull the burning sensation in my chest. Honestly I don't think I've cried so much in my life, then the amount of tears I've shed in this one week.

I never expected this, when I received a new family.

You know the more I think about it the more I realize all this time I've just wanted a family. You know like I love Lucy or the Brady bunch. I wanted to come home and run to my dad and give him a kiss on the cheek, then be welcomed by my mother's beautiful smile. But I'm also realizing that's never going to happen.

I rubbed my eyes and smudged my eyeliner all over and noticed a guy walking up to me and smiling. I glared. He looked like the kind of guy that oozed convince and that pissed me off.

"fuck off." I mumbled glaring.

He looked drunk and probably high. He looked me up and down in the most uncomfortable way.

he chuckled before grabbing my arm. "your crying! let me cheer you up!" he smirked and I struggled against his hand, before he was punched hard across the face.

I looked shocked slightly before looking to my side seeing my father panting with a face red.

"dad?"

He turned around and hugged me tightly. "God! I found you!" he said and clung to my frame.

For some reason I hugged back barring my face in his chest and wrapping my arms around him, clinching my fists to his shirt. "Dad." I whispered and he petted my head softly.

"shhhh.. It's okay Sakura. Dad's here." he whispered and kissed my hair line. "I won't ever leave again." he mumbled.

I just stayed there for a second, watching the guy get up and run off, before looking up at my father. "what are you doing here?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

He chuckled and looked at me using his shirt to wipe my nose. "well I was worried about my baby girl." he smiled softly and walked me to the truck before opening the door for me.

He started his truck and turned on some soft classical music (he's always loved classical)

"You know, I love you and your mother, right? And I'm sorry.. I feel like what's going on is my fault..." he signed as he pulled out and started driving back.

"it's not your fault that mom died.." I whispered not really wanting to talk about my mother when I was already an emotional wreck.

"Yes that, but this time I was talking about you dating Sasuke.." he said and looked at me intently.

My breath caught in my chest as my whole body felt on fire. how could he have known... What's going to happen now? Was Sasuke and I going to be pulled apart for good? I know we fought but I still love him... So much.

"what are you talk-"don't lie." My father interrupted me and sighed. "I know you two are having some kind of a relationship more than just Siblings, Sasuke told me himself .. And it's my fault.."

"why do you say that?" I asked no longer even trying to denying Sasukes and I's relationship as I awkwardly played with the window drawing some things in the fog that was caused by my own breath.

"because maybe if I had been a better father you wouldn't have been taken advantage of..again.." he said shamefully not even making eye contact with me.

I smiled softly finally feeling as though my father noticed me, and understood me before I recoiled and looked at him.

"You don't think that Sasukes talking advantage of me, do you?!" I said shocked and looked at him.

He signed. "how else an I suppose to see it sakura. A man of 26 dating a 17 year old girl, that is his student and step-sister?!" he said exasperated at himself and the situation.

"It's not his fault... Or yours. We just love each other... Even if we knew it's destructive." I whispered and looked at him. "And hes not taking advatage of me. He loves me.. right?" I whispered the ending of my words remembering the fight that forced me into this situation to began with.

"Doesnt matter if he loves you or not. Do you think a pedophile is not taking advantage of a child just because they love them?" My dad mumbled and rubbed his face.

"are you comparing Sasuke to a pedophile?!" I said loudly but also chuckled slightly, thinking when all this cleared up we could all have a good laugh about this. "No dad, do I look like I still have the body of a 12 year old?" I mumbled and looked at him.

"I dont wanna think about that.. And no, but Sasukes 26, pinkie." My father's drove down the highway as he waited for that to sink in. "that's a pretty big age gap..." he mumbled and sighed.

"thanks dad for caring but you should know that I don't care about what anyone says I love Sasuke, and probably always will.. I'm sorry dad." I whispered and looked over at the man that I once looked up too so much and found myself feeling the same respect I once held for him. His eyes looked sad but understanding.

"I think I felt the same about your mother many moons ago." he said with a small nod, as he took a turn.

I felt a question bubble up in in my throat that I had on my mind for years, and before I could stop myself I blurted it out.

"if you loved her so much why leave her?"

He signed and made a face that showed some one trying to find the right words. Opening and closing his mouth Again before he finally spoke. "well... Your mother and I.. We where young when she met me, we were close friends never lovers. She fell in love with my best friend but he died in the war, she was never the same again. I think a part of me knew that she was only marrying me because she wanted to hold on to him.." he cleared his throat as if it was hard to talk about. "but makoto, she loved me for just me. I felt like a weight had been lifted when I was around her, then I fell in love." he whispered his eyes glossy. "perhaps I'm selfish."

"yea, you where selfish. You left me behind too." I mumbled.

"You're right. I should have showed you more of myself, but I knew you hated me for cheating on your mother. You should hate me." His voice broke as he spoke forcing the words to come out, I could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

I had never seen my father cry. I don't even remember him acting upset other than anger. I felt my mouth go dry as I thought about how much I hated him when he left but I never knew his side of the story. I was to scared I wouldn't like the answer.

"dad?" I whispered and looked at him my eyes tearing up as I looked at him, and his familiar kind features.

"yea?" he said finally looking me in the eyes as we pulled into the drive way of our house.

"I love you." I said meaningfully as I could feel my own voice crack.

His expression turned from one of curiosity to pure love as his wrinkled eyes soften and tears fell from them. "I love you too, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I wanted to be there.. I wanted you to know I cared!" he wept softly, as I let tears from my eyes seep down my already puffy cheeks.

"I forgive you."

Right as I said those words I felt as though They had unshackled me from this unknown hurt I had been carrying around with me. A dam broke in my soul as I sobbed like a child and hugged him and buried myself in his tee shirt.

He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "shhhh." he rubbed my back and comforted me kindly as I just balled in his fatherly arms.

So this is what it's like to feel loved by my dad. It had been so long, and I have lived with this pain for what felt like forever, that I had forgotten this safe feeling.

After about 10 mins, I had called down and my father and I sat in the comfortable silence. I smiled softly and sniffles. "ready to head inside?" I whispered as he nodded.

We both got out and walked in. I was surprised to see makoto sitting on the couch with her head in her hand as Sasuke paced the floors in front of her, itachi just watched from his seat on a chair across from his mother.

There heads popped up and look at us as soon as they heard the door creak open.

Makoto ran over to me and pulled me into a stiff hug. "don't you dare run off like that again we were worried sick!" she snapped and pulled away looking at me as I weakly smiled.

"harsh as always." I chuckled half heartedly as she rolled her eyes.

I looked over to see a very broken Sasuke, that had shame dripping from his features.

"hey." I whispered.

He said nothing as he walked over and hugged me tightly tears falling from his eyes. I was in shock as was every one else as he was wrecked with brutal sobs. The room had a heavy atmosphere as he finally called down before pulling away not showing me his face. Embarrassed by his own tears he spoke softly. "hey."

I scanned the faces of my family from dad to makoto and finally at itachi he looked stunned. We all just remained silent no one dared to move an inch. We were all frozen by the raw display of emotion that Sasuke had shown.

Finally Makoto cleared her throat. "I'll make some coffee. We have a long night ahead of us."

Sasukes point of veiw:

The seconds felt like days, as we waited in the living room; silently awaiting for jiraiya to come home, mentally praying that sakura would be in toe behind him.

I finally stood and started pacing the floor, burning a hole in the expensive carpet in front of our couch. Mother and itachi didn't dare speak a word. There was nothing left to say. My family knew I had fallen in love with my step-sister, my girlfriend, now ex had dumped me, and my job most likely hung in the balance.

It had taken me years to built up to having a decent life, with a good job, yet it only took two hours to all crumble to the ground at my own feet.

I felt the worst condemnation of my life as I repeated the words I had told sakura over and over again in my brain. My head was swimming with regret and heart ache. I forced myself to believe I had to protect myself at all cost, so I'd never feel the pain of losing someone like the pain of losing my father. That same protectiveness drove the one person I was scared of losing right out of my arms. I love her. I love her so much it hurts and I was scared the pain was going to kill me. I lasted out, the second I felt like there was a doubt about her love for me.

I want Sakura to come home.

Only minutes later we heard the door open I wiped my head to the door feeling frozen the second I saw her. I felt an odd feeling rise in me as I saw mother take Sakura's thin frame into her arms. I couldn't help but wire my arms around her the second I heard her speak to me.

Everything. Everything in me just crumbled as sobs crashed my body, like title waves. Everything I had felt up till now, was released as I hung on to this small girl for dear life.

After I had calmed down I realised what I was doing, before quickly turning around, hiding my face. I didn't want her to see that shameful side of me. My real side.

After a while mother announced that she was grabbing coffee, with the intention of most likely talking about what happened tonight.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I turned around and saw jiraiya.

"let's sit down." he said softly, worriedly.

I sat down as sakura took a set beside me, and he sat in a chair beside my brother looking at me and sakura.

My mother walked back in passing out cups of coffee. I held the cup in my hands, the warmth acting like an anchor to reality.

"Now." My mother siped her coffee before clicking her tongue. "You guys have some explaining to do. When did this all start?" she asked directly, which was so much like her.

Sakura looked at me softly before I turned and looked at her. "well.." she began.

We both took turns telling them close to everything that happened, excluding the lake house and a few other things.

They all just say there and nodded every so often, mother sighing as we told some parts but they were mostly silent.

Once we finished jiraiya looked at my mom and frowned. "what are we to do? They love each other." he said bluntly which was very out of character for him.

"seems so." she muttered and looked at itachi. "did you know about this?"

He nodded slowly. "not everything but I knew they were more then siblings..." he said softly.

There was another long break of awkward silence as we all let the new information sink in.

sakura took a gulp of coffee before looking at my mom. "now what?"

"I don't know." she said honestly. "but I need to talk to your father alone." she said and looked at jiraiya as they both got up and walked out.

we were left alone. Itachi, sakura and I. I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry." I whispered and looked at her, her face looked tired and puffy.

She just looked at me and grabbed my hand tenderly. "You hurt me, horribly."

The words hurt, but I swallowed then down. "yea..."

"but you where hurt too. So I dont forgive you yet, but I still love you. And I will learn to forgive you." she whispered and looked me in the eyes, hers reflecting the same emotions as me.

"I love you too." I whispered before itachi chimed in clearing his throat.

"hey love birds I'm still here." he mumbled grumbly.

For the first time in what felt like years sakura and I shared a small laugh. Itachi smiled and looked away.

Right about that time mother and my step-fsther came out as my face went back to stone. They sat back down and sat in there chairs.

I watched then intensely as jiraiya cleared his throat.

"we'll let you to continued you're relationship."

I felt so happy I could cry, and smiled from ear to ear as I looked at sakura who was doing the same thing.

"But-" my mother interjected before we could get too happy. "No staying in each other's rooms, no telling to many others, and absolutely no-"

"sex!" jiraiya glared at me and crossed his arms. "until she graduates from highschool." he snapped.

Sakura chuckled slightly as I blushed madly. To think my mother would ever be this involved with my sex life...

"now that that's out of the way, anything else you guys wanna tell us?" My mother signed.

"I liked Sakura too." itachi shrugged.

We all just looked at him in total shock. "what?" we said all together.

He just shrugged. "what? You threw an attractive girl to live with two guys, one being single and the other being a horn dog. What did you think would happen?" itachi mumbled boredly.

"Great!" My mother snapped sarcastically. "both my boys are perverts."

I rubbed my face about ready to punch itachi before, my brother looked at sakura.

"but you love him, you seem to truly call. So I won't pursue my love for you. Just promise your see my as your brother at least." he whispered sadly.

Sakura nodded and smiled softly. "of course itachi."

I wrapped an arm around her without thinking. "but no closed doors without me." I snapped.

"seems I'm no longer need with Sasuke always proving you." jiraiya mumbled and looked at me.

"I'll keep her safe. I promise." he smiled and held Sakura's hand, before looking her in the eyes. "I'll always protect her."

(。･ω･｡)ﾉ (。･ω･｡)ﾉ (。･ω･｡)

Sorry for the short chapter but I really hope you liked this. It's not the last chapter but I'm hoping that I leave you guys with a good ending!

-Katt=.=


	19. Fin

Sasukes point of view:

A few months have past since the melt down, and things have been going smoothly.. Well for the most part. Sakura's still kinda mad at me about that I said. Honestly, I deserve it. Yet, we act like an actually couple now, not without the cringing of the rest the family from time to time.

It's refreshing though, we hold hands and watch movies, and get yelled at when we sneak into one another's rooms. She's graduated now, considering she was a senior we didn't have to wait long for it thankfully.

Of course, Kiran told the school so I was fired, and was stripped of my teaching license. But it was for the best because I'm working at a recording studio now, and planing on opening up my own studio as Sakura starts art school next year.

The families still getting use to everything, and sometimes I find itachi fighting back sad looks at sakura before it fades away. But recently he's been talking to this blue haired girl at work that he seems to enjoy. Karin still hates me, and even came back to get more of her stuff and trashed my room. But that was my fault as well, I guess..

Mikoto and jarirya have been surprisingly okay with our relationship since the whole discussion thing, but Sakura's dad still gives me a dirty look if I get to close to Sakura around them.

Over all the last few months have gone by comfortably boring.

Which brings us to the point where I'm at now, sitting on the couch with my arm around Sakura's shoulder watching some cheesy cartoon that, my cute girlfriend forces me into watching around the same time everyday.

She snuggles into me and as I lightly rest my head on hers.

"hey what do you think about us getting an apartment together?" she asked softly and looked at me.

I just smiled and kissed her lips. "I'd like that." I whispered.

Well I guess you could say, that we're a pretty happy couple. After what itachi, sakura and I have been through we all deliver to be happy.

Just Me, Him and her.

We all deserve happiness.

Fin

(。･ω･｡)ﾉ (。･ω･｡)ﾉ (。･ω･｡)

Hey guys!

Okay that's the ending maybe not the best but I wanted something short and sweet. If you guess would like me to continue, then let me know, maybe something about Sakura's collage life or there married life. Who knows! But for now it's completed thanks for all the people that waited threw my long updating dates. You guys are all very kind and I've loved writing there's chapters!

-Katt=.=


End file.
